Hard To Say 'I Love You'
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro “eu”. Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2. EPÍLOGO ON!
1. Prólogo

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A **Celly**, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a **Juzinha**, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó **Evil Kitsune** e a titia **Lien Li** também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**Hard To Say 'I Love You'**

**Prólogo**

-... sua arte é sombria e, apesar da técnica ser, assumidamente, complicada de se dominar, o resultado é depressivo, angustiante, o tipo de arte que não alegra o espírito, nem arranca sorrisos de seus lábios, só deixa a sensação de mal estar e abandono. Não recomendo esta exposição, como também não recomendei nenhuma das anteriores. O artista em si, Sr. Shinigami, como assina seus quadros, ou Sr. Maxwell, como também é conhecido, é um homem arrogante e anti-social.

-Arrogante? – Sorri, me servindo de mais um copo de whisky. – Com o anti-social eu concordo!

-Ele te odeia, Duo! – Quatre disse, parecendo revoltado. – Você escutou tudo que li no jornal? Ele desmereceu seu trabalho, fez críticas...

-Devemos respeitar o gosto dos outros. – Disse, calmamente. – O importante é que a maioria dos quadros foi vendida e vou ter mais uma pequena fortuna nos meus cofres. – Quatre riu, bebendo seu chá.

Eu observei seus gestos delicados e suspirei.

Quatre era meu único amigo. Nos momentos difíceis, quando tudo foi para o inferno, eu o encontrei, primeiro como meu terapeuta, depois como meu assessor de imprensa e qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a lidar com o público.

Ele que abria minhas exposições, que respondia por mim nas entrevistas.

Talvez eu, realmente, fosse arrogante.

-Ele te persegue! – O loiro disse, agitando o jornal na minha cara. – Ele foi a todas as suas exposições, em todos os países da Europa e te criticou sempre! Qual o problema dele? – Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Isso pode repercutir de forma desfavorável aqui na França, os franceses o respeitam muito. – Disse, cauteloso.

-É apenas um professor de Artes universitário. – Falei, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com as mãos. – Eu sou um sucesso, ele não pode mudar isso.

Quatre ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu tive certeza de que ele estava pensando em como aquela crítica, impressa no caderno de arte mais importante da França, iria repercutir nas vendas de meus quadros.

Um terapeuta que, de repente, virava um negociante compulsivo.

Talvez _ele_ devesse procurar um terapeuta.

Ele deu de ombros, se levantando e sorrindo de forma estranha.

-Ele tem problemas pessoais com você... talvez devesse descobrir quais são... – Franzi a testa, bebendo meu whisky, novamente. – Quem sabe você não o dispensou no passado? – Riu, tomando o copo de minhas mãos. – E pare de beber essa porcaria logo de manhã, vai acabar te matando!

Não lhe dei atenção e levei a garrafa aos lábios.

Um caso passado?

Por que não, afinal? Alguns anos antes eu havia tido alguns casos, quase sempre sem nomes e sem rostos.

Quem sabe Heero Yuy não foi um deles?

-Encontre uma foto dele, Quatre. – Pedi. – E se eu não o tiver visto... talvez eu marque uma coletiva com a imprensa e com esses críticos tão importantes desse país.

Senti meu corpo vibrar de excitação.

Heero Yuy era um nome, extremamente, forte.

_Continua..._

* * *

_O que falar sobre esse fic?_

_Hum... nenhuma outra história me deu tanto gosto de escrever! Espero que gostem também!_

_Ah... quantos mais comentários, mais rápido vem o próximo cap, ok?_

_Bjus!_


	2. Capítulo I

**Retratação:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria. 

**Agradecimentos:** Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário:** Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações:** Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus, ignorem-nos, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento da história.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**Hard To Say 'I Love You'**

**Capítulo I**

Como eu prometera, estava, obedientemente, atrás de uma mesa, no hall da minha casa de veraneio, na França, que nunca havia freqüentado antes, com alguns jornalistas a minha frente, acomodados, confortavelmente, em minhas cadeiras vindas, especialmente, da Itália.

À direita, em um lugar de destaque, estavam cinco dos principais críticos do país. E entre eles... o arrogante e prepotente Heero Yuy.

Lindo em seu terno preto de corte simples.

-Você quem pediu isso. – Quatre sussurrou, ao meu lado.

-Eu sempre cumpro minha palavra. – Disse, firme. – Pelo menos assim posso ver o Sr. Yuy tão de perto.

-Você o deseja. – O loiro me sorriu, travesso.

Não neguei, mas havia mais nos olhos azuis cobalto que me deixavam pensativo. Era como se, depois de anos em uma reclusão forçada, eu saísse para ver o mar.

E não, nunca havia deitado-me com ele.

Eu me lembraria.

-Podemos começar. – Quatre anunciou, com uma voz firme, tão estranha aos meus ouvidos. – O Sr. Maxwell, concede essa coletiva, para poucos jornalistas e repórteres seletos, porque deseja falar de sua primeira exposição aqui, em Paris. – Um burburinho se ergueu. – Como nunca concedeu uma entrevista antes, espero que os senhores entendam o privilégio que têm em estar aqui. – Rodei os olhos. – Os senhores críticos... – Lancei um olhar para Heero Yuy, vendo-o dar um mínimo sorriso. – Também foram, cuidadosamente, escolhidos... pelo Sr. Maxwell. As perguntas devem ser voltadas somente para a exposição e o trabalho, perguntas sobre a vida pessoal de meu amigo serão ignoradas.

Dessa vez consegui distinguir algumas palavras entre os jornalistas e, definitivamente, "arrogante" era a preferida.

-Para concluir: nada de fotos, filmagens ou gravações de voz.

Sorri, para um artista, nada como sua privacidade.

-Vamos senhores! Lancem suas perguntas! – Vários pares de olhos arregalaram-se.

Provavelmente, nunca haviam escutado minha voz.

-Aqui! – Uma mulher ergueu o braço e eu lhe sorri. – Sua exposição, por toda a Europa, foi um enorme sucesso, mas as bocas pequenas, dizem que a França é mais importante para o senhor. Isso é verdade?

-Sim, é sim. – Afirmei. – Não quero desmerecer as outras cidades, de forma nenhuma, mas foi aqui, em Paris eu pintei minhas primeiras obras, infelizmente, indisponíveis para os olhos do público.

A mulher pareceu satisfeita e me lançou um olhar agradecido. Eu só sorri.

Duo Maxwell, afinal, não era o bicho de sete cabeças que todos pensavam.

Fora minha escolha ser recluso e jamais dar entrevista. Além de minha privacidade, haviam outros fatores a serem considerados. Toda uma história passada que eu não gostaria que remexessem.

E, surpreendentemente, havia funcionado como mágica.

Quando, alguns anos antes, fiz minha primeira exposição, o sucesso foi instantâneo, em algumas semanas os valores das pinturas quadruplicaram e eu me vi em meio a um mundo um pouco estranho e, desde então, nunca havia dado uma entrevista. Isso incitou as pessoas à princípio, mas logo depois, o mistério em torno de mim, passou a alimentar histórias e a imprensa me deixou em paz, respeitando meu silêncio.

A coletiva transcorreu de forma perfeita.

Perguntas feitas, educadamente, e, educadamente, respondidas.

Mas eu não dava atenção aos jornalistas a minha frente. Meus olhos estavam, magicamente, presos ao crítico que tentava me destruir.

Definitivamente, havia algo nele, todo um mistério que, eu sabia, também emanava de mim. E saber que ele, lindo ali sentado, também me observava, intensamente, me fez perceber que Heero Yuy queria algo a mais de mim.

Por isso meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, em expectativa, quando ele lançou sua pergunta.

-Suas obras são melancólicas, angustiantes, Sr. Maxwell.

-Conheço sua opinião sobre minhas pinturas, Sr. Yuy, leio o caderno de Artes toda manhã. – Ele deu um meio sorriso e notei que todos nos olhavam.

-Por certo que sim. – Disse, polido. – Mas eu, como crítico e, curioso, como um fã das Artes, gostaria de saber se existe alguma motivação pessoal para que o senhor pinte a morte de tantas formas.

Quatre ameaçou protestar e uma tensão pairou no ar, mas eu apenas sorri.

-Sim há. – Respondi. – A morte nos ronda, Sr. Yuy, eu só a mostro para quem não consegue vê-la. – Obviamente, ele não ficou contente com a resposta, mas não protestou.

Mais perguntas foram feitas, elogios foram dispensados e eu fui simpático com todos, conseguindo, ao longo daquelas duas horas, conquistar a simpatia de todos.

Menos de Heero Yuy.

-Bem, senhores. – A voz de Quatre se ergueu, naquele tom, estranhamente, firme. – Sem mais perguntas, porém seu anfitrião lhes oferece um pequeno banquete na sala de jantar.

Vozes se ergueram, surpresas, mas, claramente, aprovando.

-Sinto não poder acompanhá-los. – Disse, suave. – Mas tenho trabalho a fazer! – Ouvi som de risadas e sorri também. – Mas Quatre será melhor companhia que eu, certamente. – Me levantei, vendo-os fazerem o mesmo. – Foi um imenso prazer e, espero sinceramente, que a coletiva tenha sido proveitosa. Para ambos os lados.

Fui para o meio do hall, recebendo seus cumprimentos, um a um, sempre sorrindo, com palavras gentis.

Nem eu sabia que poderia sorrir tanto e tão forçadamente.

Mas valera a pena, havia encontrado o que queria. E, por mais que ele tentasse sair, furtivamente, pela porta, não o deixaria escapar.

-Senhor Yuy. – Chamei, minha voz ecoando no hall já vazio. – Está sendo mal educado.

-A educação nunca foi meu forte. – Afirmou, se aproximando.

Meu coração falhou a batida e o sorriso, pela primeira vez na noite, deixou meus lábios.

-Percebi em seus artigos. – Disse, tocando seu ombro.

Ele retraiu, dando um passo para trás, mas rindo em seguida da atitude tão infantil.

-Eu só vi uma foto do senhor, mas... não lhe faz justiça. – Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, estranhamente. – Seus olhos são mais melancólicos do que jamais pensei e são, realmente, violetas.

-Minha mãe tinha olhos violetas também. – Disse. – Mas não foi pra isso que fiz todo esse circo, quero que me acompanhe até um lugar... especial.

-Tudo isso... – fez um gesto largo com as mãos, mostrando o hall, transformado em uma sala de entrevistas. – Foi para me ver?

-O senhor escreve tudo que escreve sobre mim, apenas para chamar minha atenção. – Dei de ombros, ajeitando a bata creme que usava, vendo-o corar. – Agora a tem e vai descobrir, porque o escolhi para ver... coisas que ninguém, nem mesmo Quatre, viu.

-Acho que não posso negar então. – Disse, polidamente, seus olhos faiscando.

Lhe sorri, apontando a escada que levava para o andar superior.

Enquanto subíamos, seus olhos, fitavam, ávidos, as obras nas paredes. Sorri, chamando sua atenção.

-Alguns são originais. – Informei e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Outros são cópias, obviamente.

-Um pequeno tesouro. – Disse, abrindo o portal de vidro que nos dava passagem para entrar no segundo andar. – Mas não vejo obras suas.

-Logo vai ver. – Afirmei, tomando sua mão e levando-o até a última porta do corredor, do lado direito. – Meu acervo pessoal e especial.

Destranquei a fechadura, com a chave que sempre trazia no pescoço e empurrei a madeira, revelando um espaço amplo e com diversos quadros cobertos, em cavaletes.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e eu lhe dediquei um pequeno sorriso, ligando o interruptor e iluminando o local, lhe dando uma visão ainda mais ampla.

-É como estar entre fantasmas. – Murmurou, entrando, vislumbrando o mar de quadros cobertos com lençóis brancos.

-São fantasmas. – Afirmei, apontando para um sofá luxuoso no canto do aposento.

-É aqui que você... cria? – Seus dedos se ergueram, ansiosos, mas ele se controlou.

-É aqui que meus fantasmas estão. – Me sentei no sofá. – Foram eles que me tornaram o que sou... eles me criaram.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, cauteloso, mas logo relaxou.

Peguei o maço de cigarros que estava sobre uma mesinha de vidro, ao meu lado, e lhe ofereci. Ele negou, polidamente.

-A fumaça... pode estragar as pinturas. – Disse, cauteloso, me vendo acender um cigarro.

-Pensei que não gostasse. – Arrisquei, arrancando os sapatos, jogando-os longe e deixando meus pés tocarem o tapete felpudo.

-Como você disse: precisava ter sua atenção. – Sorriu, pegando o cigarro de meus dedos, levando-o aos lábios.

Seus sapatos também foram descartados, junto com seu paletó.

Ficamos sentados, compartilhando o cigarro e o silêncio.

Minha mente corria em círculos, apavorada, tentando imaginar o porquê que havia levado um estranho para aquele lugar. Para o _meu_ lugar.

Mas, na verdade, a resposta já havia sido dada.

O olhei, vendo-o tragar o cigarro, com os olhos fixos no mar de fantasmas a nossa frente. Era um homem lindo, com traços firmes e atraentes.

Uma força estranha emanava de seu corpo e soube, instantaneamente, que podia confiar nele.

Mas não sabia porque queria dividir aquilo.

Talvez... apenas talvez, o fardo estivesse pesado demais. Foram anos carregando-o, sozinho, sem compartilhar lembranças.

E Heero... era o único...o único que não tinha aquela névoa em volta de seu corpo.

Aquela fumaça cinzenta.

-Bem, diga-me, senhor Maxwell...

-Duo. – Corrigi e ele me olhou, sério.

-Duo. – Entregou-me o cigarro, passando a língua nos lábios, em seguida. – O que, exatamente, faço aqui?

-Heero... – O olhei e ele assentiu. – Digamos que eu o escolhi para mostrar meu passado. – Um sorriso dançou em seus lábios. – Suas críticas são tão intensas que pensei em lhe mostrar o motivo das minhas pinturas serem... depressivas. – Ele permaneceu em silêncio. – Mas nada do que lhe mostrar deverá ser comentado.

-Você é excêntrico.

-Por isso sou um sucesso, mesmo que você não concorde. – Disse, me levantando, oferecendo-lhe minha mão.

Ele aceitou e, quando seu corpo seu ergueu, senti seu calor tão perto quanto possível.

Sorrimos, os dois, admitindo, silenciosamente, que uma atração, irresistível, estava acontecendo.

-Seus cabelos são lindos. – Comentou, quando me virei, tocando minha trança.

-Meu tesouro mais precioso. – Informei, conduzindo-o até o meio do aposento.

Quatro pinturas se destacavam, o brilho dourado dos cavaletes transpassando o pano branco.

-Ouro? – Indagou, surpreso.

-São especiais. – Informei. – São uma fusão. Passado e presente.

Seus olhos correram, ávidos, quando o primeiro lençol foi tirado. A avidez tornou-se choque e, em seguida, em um sorriso estranho nos lábios bonitos.

A nossa frente, um casal simpático nos sorria.

-Os traços são tão... – Parou, analisando o quadro. – Foi você mesmo que pintou? – Afirmei, gostando de seu sorriso. – Lembra-me Botticelli, a Antiguidade Clássica... é tão...

-Diferente do que faço agora. – Completei e ele assentiu.

-Os traços são um pouco imperfeitos, feito por mãos talentosas, mas inexperientes, eu diria, mas ainda sim... é lindo, passa tanto amor... a forma como ele a abraça, o sorriso...

-Só tinha quinze anos. – Disse, cortando-o. – Foi a primeira pintura que mostrei a alguém nessa época, as outras eram esboços que foram pro lixo. São... minha família. – Uma pontada de dor atingiu meu peito, mas não deixei que ele percebesse.

-Seu talento era notável. – Falou, seus olhos ainda vasculhando a pintura. – Definitivamente Botticelli, apesar de que, os personagens dele não tinham sorrisos tão... abertos.

Ouvi suas palavras, que eram escolhidas, cuidadosamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam roucas, quase não me atingiam.

Fazia tanto tempo...

-Há mais destas? – Perguntou, ávido e eu sorri, indo para trás de seu corpo.

-Feche os olhos. – Sussurrei, em sua orelha.

O empurrei, suavemente, até a frente da outra pintura, ainda coberta.

Meu coração acelerou e encostei meu peito em suas costas, me inclinando e descobrindo a tela. Seu corpo estremeceu e eu sorri.

-Abra os olhos e me diga, Heero. – Sussurrei, novamente. – Quem é esse?

Caminhei até ficar ao lado da tela, vendo seus olhos arregalarem-se de forma quase cômica.

-É o auto-retrato mais... pretensioso que já vi. – Eu gargalhei, vendo-o rir também.

O anjo de olhos violetas na tela, sorria para ele, agarrado a uma cruz, asas brancas saindo de suas costas, formando uma proteção a sua volta. O fundo azul, ressaltava o corpo semi-nu, coberto apenas por um lençol em sua cintura.

Há tempos não via aquela pintura.

Há muito tempo não me via como um anjo imaculado, resguardado por asas brancas.

Ele analisou a pintura, tecendo breves comentários, mas eu também não os ouvia. Fiquei fascinado, apenas vendo o movimento de seus lábios e seu corpo, ágil, deslocar-se, olhando a pintura por todos os ângulos.

-Há outras como essa? Quero dizer com temas religiosos?

-Botticelli foi meu mestre. – Disse, sorrindo. – Descubra todas, se quiser, só não toque nessas duas. – Apontei os cavaletes dourados. – São para o _grand finale_.

Ele assentiu e, como uma criança, em uma loja de doces, percorreu, ávido todo o aposento, descobrindo meus fantasmas, fazendo-os dançarem diante dos meus olhos.

-Foram quatro anos pintando para a igreja que eu e meus pais freqüentávamos. – Informei, acendendo outro cigarro. – Cópias descaradas de Botticelli, só que minhas madonas, anjos e santos, sorriam.

-São impressionantes... trabalhos maravilhosos. – Disse, depois de analisar cada pintura.

Sentou-se ao meu lado, tomando, novamente, o cigarro de meus dedos, tragando-o em seguida. Eu o observei, certo de que havia feito a escolha correta.

-Obrigado pelos elogios.

-Por que mudou? – Perguntou, cauteloso. – Quer dizer... suas pinturas agora são, sem sombra de dúvida, uma ofensa a Igreja Católica... anjos decaídos, fazendo sexo, sangrando... santos mortos... a morte em todos os sentidos. – Eu nada disse, apenas recostei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e suspirei. – A técnica que você usa agora, essa coisa abstrata, mas tão firme, é difícil de ser dominada, penso nela e lembro-me, não sei porque, de Da Vinci, mas não vejo conexão entre vocês dois, a não ser, é claro, algumas pinturas religiosas, mas nessas a técnica é diferente... estou confuso, Duo. – Seus dedos tocaram meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo. – Qual o propósito real disso tudo?

-Tudo o que viu, Heero, foi tudo que fui... antes que... – Me calei. – Talvez você devesse ver ou ouvir a história.

-Meus olhos são mais treinados que meus ouvidos. – Afirmou, dando um suspiro. – E você é melhor com as mãos do que com as palavras. – Eu ri, adorando sua franqueza.

-Bem, vamos descobrir as duas últimas pinturas então. – Nos levantamos, nossos corpos se atraindo.

Mas tanto ele quanto eu, sabíamos que havia algo mais.

Paramos em frente aos únicos dois fantasmas. Eles se destacavam, em meio a anjos e santos sorridentes.

-Se eu lhe pedisse... – Comecei, olhando-o, intensamente. – Escreveria um livro?

-Um livro? – Indagou, surpreso.

-Um livro sobre minha vida... uma biografia.

-Eu não sei... – Disse, confuso.

-Façamos assim: veja as pinturas e o porquê das minhas obras serem melancólicas e... tristes. – Alcancei o lençol que cobria a primeira tela. – Depois decida-se. – Ele afirmou e eu descobri a pintura.

O choque foi palpável.

Ele deu vários passos para trás, quase derrubando os cavaletes.

Diante dele e de mim, a morte dançava e mostrava a sua face em dois corpos, ajoelhados, lado a lado, mãos postas, envoltos em chamas. As bocas se contorciam, em visível agonia. Ao fundo, um altar queimava e um padre, também envolto em chamas, parecia ainda entoar uma prece.

Era um de meus quadros mais realistas, só perdendo para o que ainda estava coberto.

-São... seus pais. – Disse, horrorizado, aproximando-se e tomando uma de minhas mãos na sua.

Nada disse, apenas o deixei contemplar o quadro, já livre do choque inicial.

Fiquei, imóvel ao seu lado, olhando a pintura de alguns anos antes. Não era mais um fantasma coberto. Doeria menos se fosse.

-É como pinta agora, a mesma técnica, só que... mais amadora. – Disse, já mais calmo.

Seus olhos me mostraram que ele entendera, mesmo sem nada ser dito. E foi bom saber que alguém podia entender, sem que as palavras deixassem meus lábios.

-Lembra-se do anjo? – Indaguei, soltando minha mão da sua.

-Você? – Sorriu, desviando os olhos da pintura perturbadora.

-Este é ele agora. – Apontei para a pintura coberta. – Gostaria de vê-lo?

Seus olhos ficaram opacos, pesarosos, provavelmente, já sabendo o que estava abaixo do pano branco.

-Mostre-me como você é agora. – Meu corpo se arrepiou e o lençol foi tirado, revelando a tela.

Um simples anjo arrancava suas asas. O sangue fluía de suas costas e as lágrimas maculavam seu rosto.

Um sorriso triste deixou meus lábios, junto com uma única lágrima.

Heero a enxugou com a ponta dos dedos e puxou os cordões de minha bata, descendo-a o suficiente para que, um bom pedaço de minhas costas ficasse nu.

Com deliberada lentidão, foi apara trás de meu corpo.

-Tantas feridas... – Murmurou, beijando meu pescoço. – Ainda abertas... a cada pintura, a cada tela...

Seus lábios encontraram meus ombros e costas, depositando suaves beijos. A língua quente dançava em minha pele, como se pudesse limpar o sangue de onde as asas foram arrancadas.

Eu ainda podia sentir as cicatrizes doerem... onde as asas foram tiradas, sem dó, onde minhas unhas perfuraram a carne, procurando silenciar a dor mais profunda.

Senti as dores antigas me atingirem, uma a uma, mas Heero me amparou, abraçando-me por trás, e eu, estranhamente, cedi.

Era quase como estar casa.

-Mostre-me com palavras. – Heero pediu, mas eu neguei.

-Não posso. – Disse, me desvencilhando de seus braços e ajeitando a bata.

-Não quer um livro? – Pegou minha mão, conduzindo-me até o sofá.

-Você o fará?

-Apenas se você me falar, me mostrar o que, exatamente, aconteceu com suas asas. – Seus dedos encontraram meu rosto. – Suas lindas asas.

-Foram arrancadas. – Respondi, desviando o olhar.

Me senti como há nove anos antes, quando tudo aconteceu.

Sozinho e desamparado.

Mas eu não podia me sentir daquele jeito, já havia me acostumado a estar sem minhas asas, já havia acostumado a apegar-me à lembrança de que tinham arrancado, impiedosamente, minha fé e minha candura.

-Você as arrancou. – Heero disse, deslizando os dedos por meu pescoço.

Então ele me abraçou, puxando meu corpo contra o seu, me colocando entre suas pernas. Sufoquei com a proximidade, medos antigos me atingindo, mas ele não me soltou.

-Me obrigaram a arrancá-las, quando... tudo aconteceu. – Seus braços estavam firmes, me apertando.

Assustado, notei que tremia, violentamente.

-Você quis arrancá-las. – Afirmou, sua voz calma me passando tranqüilidade. – Ninguém lhe obrigaria a macular seu corpo, se você não quisesse.

-Talvez eu... quisesse esquecer que fui um anjo. – Minha voz soou fraca e, repentinamente, tive raiva de Heero.

Raiva por ter tido a idéia estúpida de querer tê-lo ali.

-Anjos são sempre anjos. – Falou, acariciando meus braços. – Mesmo sem suas asas.

_Continua... **

* * *

** _

_**Créditos, mais uma vez, a Celly... pessoas, acreditem, a culpa foi dela! Eu comentei com ela sobre esse minha idéia e ela, simplesmente, me pentelhou até eu começar a escrever! Fiquei tão perturbada que o fic veio me perseguir em sonhos! Por tanto... se tiverem que culpar alguém a respeito desse fic...culpem a Celly!**_

Bem, quanto as reviews, eu adoraria responder uma por uma, mas sabe se lá se o vai surtar? Mas quero que cs saibam que fiquei muito feliz com os coments, viram? E olha que foi só o prólogo... espero que esse cap tenha correspondido as expectativas de vcs!

Deixo aki meus agradecimentos pelas reviews a: **Celly, Ju, Megara, Litha-chan, Athena Sagara, Chibiusa-chan, Aniannka, Aryam, Sakuyae Calíope! **

E a todos que leram, mas não comentaram!

Bem... com esse cap dou início, realmente, ao fic e espero que vcs, que acompanharem, gostem de ler, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! Vejo vcs no próximo cap?

Bjinhos e lembrem-se: quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo cap, heim?

**

* * *

**

**De última hora, gostaria de comentar algo com vcs: por um motivo estranho, misterioso e sei lá mais o que, um fic meu foi deletado ( Um Novo Começo, meu primeiro fic)... sinceramente, não faço idéia do pq alguém deletaria um fic de muitos meses atrás... estou indignada sim, mas estou mais chocada. É uma pena que as pessoas façam isso, quando o intuito aqui é só divertir. **

**É isso... espero que coisas desse tipo não ocorram nem comigo, nem com ninguém. Estamos todos aqui por diversão, não é? Então pq puxar o tapete dos outros? Vou repostá-lo, mas se acontecer de novo, vou parar de escrever, pq isso tudo vai me dar mais aborrecimento do que prazer e eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse, pois gosto mesmo de escrever.**

**Desculpe importunar vcs.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **A todos que leram e comentaram e aos que não comentaram, também. Aos que mandaram emails e 'alôs' no msn! Valeu pelo apoio, gente!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus, ignorem-nos, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_-Anjos são sempre anjos. – Falou, acariciando meus braços. – Mesmo sem suas asas._

**Capítulo II**

Não... eu não era mais um anjo.

Anjos eram divinos, sagrados... eu era apenas um homem amargurado, que fora abandonado e traído por tudo e todos que amava e acreditava.

Eu era apenas... humano.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando.

Fora uma idéia estúpida. Eu não queria um livro, não queria expor tudo que eu sempre escondera por tantos anos. Talvez fora apenas uma desculpa para que Heero me ouvisse.

Talvez eu fosse apenas um tolo.

-Não quero um livro. – Murmurei.

-Eu sei. – Falou, como se soubesse de tudo. – Mas você quer falar, mesmo que te machuque, só não sei porque eu fui o escolhido.

Eu sorri, pesando que ele me acharia tolo quando lhe contasse o motivo.

Ou louco.

Seus braços estavam a minha volta, me mantendo firme contra seu corpo. Sua respiração, quente, atingia meu pescoço, onde, vez ou outra, depositava um beijo.

Uma proximidade estranha para pessoas que tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas não importava.

Pensei em lhe contar sobre tudo... a tragédia, o abandono, os anos perdidos, o desespero e tudo mais, mas só o que consegui foi permanecer no calor de seus braços, esperando que ele perguntasse.

Mas ele não faria isso.

Ficou muito tempo apenas me acolhendo, sem dizer uma só palavra, esperando que as histórias deixassem meus lábios por vontade própria. Ele não sabia que era um pouco mais complicado isso. Heero não conhecia o desespero, nem a dor pela qual eu havia passado, sequer fazia idéia de que, sofrimentos guardados por muito tempo, relutam em deixar seu lugar. O escuro sempre é mais seguro que a luz clara da realidade.

Aos poucos senti minhas pernas e braços adormecerem e me levantei, começando a caminhar pelo aposento, sem destino algum.

Podia sentir, em minhas costas, em meu rosto, seu olhar azulado me queimando, fazendo meu corpo se aquecer com um turbilhão de lembranças e angústias.

Havia certa... admiração feroz em seu olhar.

-Você os amava? – Ele perguntou, de repente, deitando-se no sofá, como se fôssemos falar sobre algum caso ou algum romance.

-Não acredito no amor. – Disse, simplesmente.

-Só um grande amor causa uma grande angústia. – Acendeu um cigarro e ficou observando-o queimar por algum tempo. – Eu penso que toda essa mágoa e desespero que você sente são resultado de muitos amores. – Me virei, encarando-o, chocado. – Amores fortes demais para serem perdidos, para te traírem... são seus fantasmas.

Fiquei parado, no meio da sala, olhando-o de forma intensa.

Ele não tinha esse direito.

Não tinha o maldito direito de saber sobre minhas angústias, de falar sobre elas... de me ler tão perfeitamente. Não podia me fazer lembrar do que queria esquecer.

Levá-lo ali fora um erro.

Eu não estava pronto para lembrar de tudo.

-Pode ter sido um erro, Duo, mas me mandar embora será um erro ainda maior. – Se levantou, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro. – Você me chamou aqui por algum motivo que eu desconheço, mas posso ver que você precisa de mim, da minha presença... da minha atenção. – Pegou o paletó e os sapatos. – A escolha é sua.

O observei caminhar até mim, com passos lentos e calmos.

Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira tão intensa, que minhas pernas bambearam. A força que emanava dele era assustadora, era como se pudesse contar-lhe tudo e no final, saber que me seguraria no caso de tudo machucar demais.

Uma de suas mãos puxou minha cintura, fazendo nossos corpos se colarem.

-Heero... – Murmurei, apavorado por parecer tão fraco.

Ele nada disse, apenas beijou meus lábios com força, me largando em seguida. Fiquei zonzo por um momento, mas me recuperei a tempo de vê-lo colocar a mão na maçaneta.

Não... ele não podia partir, eu precisava de sua força.

-Eu freqüentava a igreja todos os dias com meus pais, desde os cinco anos... – Me contive, esperando sua reação.

Ele se virou e me sorriu, deixando o paletó e os sapatos caírem de sua mão.

-Conte-me, temos a noite inteira. – Abaixei a cabeça, minha franja cobrindo meus olhos. – Sente-se comigo, talvez até possamos fazer amor depois que tudo acabar.

-É uma proposta ousada.

-Temos que correr riscos. – Se jogou, novamente, no sofá, me estendendo a mão.

-Até o risco de ser rejeitado? – Indaguei, sentando entre suas pernas, novamente.

-Você não faria isso.

Eu não neguei, aceitando o inevitável.

Há coisas que, simplesmente, não podemos ir contra.

Estar com Heero era uma delas.

Ele esperou, pacientemente, até que eu encontrasse forças para falar. As lembranças foram aflorando em minha memória, uma a uma, trazendo dores esquecidas e sofrimentos há muito enterrados.

Doeu.

Comecei, lhe falando de coisas sem importância. Falei-lhe da minha vinda para a França, com apenas quatro anos, falei sobre meus pais, minhas crenças e tudo mais.

Era fácil falar das coisas boas.

-Seus pais não aceitavam seu dom? – Perguntou, suave.

-Não até o dia que lhes presenteei com aquele quadro. – Apontei para a tela que meus pais apareciam, sorridentes. – Depois disso... as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. – Ele assentiu, seus dedos brincando com minha trança.

Pensei em relutar. Não queria que ele tocasse em meus cabelos de forma tão íntima. Heero não podia... ninguém podia, mas não quis protestar, apenas fechei meus olhos e narrei tudo que havia acontecido.

Depois que presenteei meus pais com a tela, o comportamento quanto a minha vontade de ingressar na Escola de Belas Artes, mudou, consideravelmente. Meu pai, dono de uma agência de viagens, já fazia planos para mim.

Para minha arte.

Mas antes que pudesse realizar o sonho de ingressar na Escola de Belas Artes, meus pais obrigaram-me a cumprir uma promessa feita por eles à Deus.

Quatro anos servindo apenas a Igreja com o meu dom.

O fiz com gosto, pois, naquela época, era muito religioso. Minha fé sempre superava qualquer outra coisa que pudesse sentir. Meu amor por Deus me movia a pintar dezenas e dezenas de quadros, enfeitando a Igreja, presenteando os padres.

Pintei madonas, anjos, santos, cenas bíblicas e tudo que dissesse respeito à religião. Por quatro anos fui movido somente pela minha fé e crença no Deus Todo Poderoso.

Mas, tempos depois, descobri, apesar de honrar tudo que estava escrito no Livro Sagrado, Deus me abandonou.

Minha voz cessou e minha mente voltou para o presente, quando os lábios de Heero pousaram em minha têmpora.

-Parece ter sido um tempo... bom. – Disse, cautelosamente.

-Foi sim. – Retruquei, me movendo de forma incômoda. – Foram quatro anos entre figuras sagradas, nessa época, todos me chamavam de "_ange_", uma espécie de enviado de Deus para lhes proporcionar conforto com...

-Sua arte maravilhosa. – Completou sorrindo.

Assenti, incapaz de pronunciar mais alguma coisa.

As lembranças tornavam-se mais nítidas, mais dolorosas... e eu não queria lembrar.

Não queria lembrar que a fé que tinha, tão fervorosamente, de nada serviu... apenas ajudou a destruir tudo que possuía, tudo que amava.

Todos me abandonaram.

Suspirei, me encolhendo.

-Acho que... hoje eu não posso. – Murmurei, minimamente.

Pensei que Heero fosse retrucar, mas ele me apertou mais fortemente.

-Sentir toda essa dor de uma vez não é fácil. – Disse, me colocando de lado e levantando-se. – Eu entendo que queira ir devagar, mas espero que saiba que... essa caixa em sua mente, uma vez aberta, não pode ser fechada, novamente. – Assenti, sorrindo.

-Dê-me um tempo. – Disse, me levantando também.

-O que precisar. – Respondeu, afastando minha franja. – Mas eu vou voltar... para ajudá-lo a expulsar seus demônios e para saciar minha curiosidade de saber porque eu. – Sorri, me inclinando ao carinho que recebia.

-Certamente.

Era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e assustador ter alguém tão próximo. Não a proximidade física, mas era um pouco difícil admitir que tinha deixado alguém chegar tão perto, depois de tanto tempo.

Aquela baboseira sobre não acreditar no amor estava pronta a parar de funcionar.

Os olhos de Heero me passavam tanta confiança que não pude me impedir de sorrir, verdadeiramente, e, naqueles momentos, mesmo que curtos, as dores pareceram mais brandas.

Seus dedos viajaram por minhas costas me arrepiei.

-Você ainda é um anjo. – Murmurou, seus lábios próximos aos meus. – Por mais que não queira mais isso.

-Anjos tem o coração puro. – Disse, sério.

-Você também o terá novamente, assim que permitir que toda essa mágoa saia. – Beijou minha testa. – O ajudarei nisso. – Afirmou.

-Por que?

-Talvez eu também seja um anjo. – Zombou. – Almoço amanhã, no restaurante da faculdade onde dou aulas, às duas. – Não tive tempo de retrucar.

Seu corpo deslocou-se com velocidade impressionante e, quando percebi, a porta se fechava.

E eu estava sozinho no meio dos meus fantasmas, que me pareciam mais vivos que nunca.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Acordei na manhã seguinte, dolorido e, mentalmente, esgotado.

Remoer memórias, extremamente, dolorosas tinha esse efeito sobre mim. E, exatamente, por esse motivo, fiquei muito surpreso quando percebi que me preparava para encontrar Heero Yuy.

Além de ser algo que fosse contra meus padrões, pensei nele por boa parte da manhã e, tinha que admitir, da madrugada também. De alguma forma, ele me afetava, me atingia.

Talvez fosse a cortina de fumaça mesmo. Ou a falta dela.

Munido de tudo que precisaria para encontrá-lo na faculdade, jeans e óculos escuros, vasculhei o local a procura de um restaurante.

O avistei pouco depois, parecendo tão diferente da noite anterior, com seus óculos e livros. Horas antes ele parecia alguém ou alguma coisa especial e, quase, não humana, mas... vendo-o sentado numa mesa modesta, blusa social dobrada até os cotovelos, bebendo, distraidamente, um café, Heero parecia muito mais... acessível.

Eu poderia me sentir quase humano ao seu lado.

Quase porque minha humanidade havia sido arrancada alguns anos antes.

Naquela hora quase lamentei não ter encontrado-o antes. Antes de tudo, da dor, do sofrimento... mas não podia lamentar por nada. A vida, por mais que eu quisesse acreditar no contrário, havia sido bastante bondosa comigo, vendo-a sob alguns aspectos, claro.

E admitir que queria tê-lo encontrado antes, era negar o que eu era.

Um bastardo frio, um artista excêntrico, um amante fabuloso... um gênio.

E, extremamente, modesto.

-Você, realmente, veio. – Me assustei com a voz firme.

Eu estava há, pelo menos, uns três metros da mesa onde ele estava, sem contar que seus olhos estavam pousados sobre um livro... não conseguia entender como ele conseguia fazer aquilo.

-Fui intimado. – Respondi, me aproximando.

Seus olhos buscaram os meus, mas não se prenderam muito tempo, decidiram que passear por meu corpo era algo mais agradável.

Tão agradável que senti minhas faces enrubescerem, furiosamente, como há muito, muito tempo não acontecia.

-Você está lindo, quase uma pintura. – Ele se ergueu, puxando a cadeira para mim e eu o olhei, aborrecido.

Mas qualquer sentimento negativo deu lugar a uma grande satisfação quando ele se sentou e segurou uma de minhas mãos, parecendo analisá-la, clinicamente.

-O que foi? – Perguntei, tentando soar suave.

Fora da atmosfera de minha casa, era difícil sem gentil com Heero.

Na verdade, era difícil ser gentil com qualquer um.

-Apenas uma desculpa para te tocar. – Disse, brincalhão, e conseguiu me arrancar um sorriso.

-Não precisa de uma desculpa. – Afirmei, olhando de forma, desinteressada, o menu. – Apenas... me toque. – Sua respiração acelerou, por um instante, mas ele logo se recuperou.

-Não sabe o quanto desejo isso. – Foi a minha vez de estremecer.

Ficamos, por longos momentos, apenas nos fitando.

Seus olhos pareciam dançar sobre alguma chama, cada vez que encontravam os meus. Pela primeira vez, desde sempre, alguém conseguiu arrancar alguma reação de mim, que não era somente desejo.

Era um interesse, profundo e injustificável.

Fizemos nossos pedidos, enquanto conversávamos sobre amenidades. Nós dois sabíamos o que ele queria saber e o que eu queria falar, mas... aquele não parecia ser o lugar mais apropriado.

Talvez em minha casa... em meus lençóis.

-Então, senhor-professor-Yuy, estava lendo sobre o que? – Perguntei, pouco interessado.

-Sobre algo que não entende, Duo. – Disse, tentando soar sério. – Arte.

Franzi o cenho, minha expressão, provavelmente, ficando tensa, mas ele só sorriu, colocando o garfo em meu prato e levando a minha boca em seguida.

Não quis pensar em no quão sexy, em minha mente, aquela cena se desenhou.

Heero mexia com meu corpo, minha curiosidade... me fazia desejar estar ao seu lado, provocar discussões apenas para conhecer suas reações. Eu o queria para mais de uma transa, provavelmente, e isso ia contra todas as leis que me mantinham são, vivo e apto para continuar sendo o que eu era.

Nunca beije, nunca transe por mais que desejo e nunca o leve para dentro de sua casa.

E com Heero, com toda a certeza, eu violaria todas as leis e estaria, dentro de poucas semanas, completamente, apaixonado, querendo-o ao meu lado.

Suspirei, o almoço me parecendo desagradável.

-Algum problema? – Perguntou, tocando meus dedos com os seus. – Ficou tenso de repente.

-Pensando nas leis básicas que regem minha vida e a mantém como eu gosto. – Respondi, encarando seus olhos.

Aqueles malditos olhos que pareciam tão severos, mas passavam uma doçura absurda.

Talvez eu devesse conversar com Quatre e pedi-lhe que voltasse a ser meu terapeuta.

-Leis existem para serem quebradas. – Falou, simplesmente, alheio a reação que aquela frase me causou.

Eu sempre fui contra todas as regras. Da sociedade, dos governos, da boa educação... mas, quando as leis implicavam na minha sanidade, deveria ser mais cauteloso. Mas com Heero, o homem que conseguira burlar minhas defesas tão bem construídas, estava bem a minha frente, comendo, como se não se importasse com nada, eu pensava, seriamente, se minhas leis, realmente, me mantiveram são, ou minha sanidade era só mais alguma coisa do meu mundo imaginário, distorcido e cruel.

Era uma possibilidade.

-Talvez você devesse se permitir mais. – Sussurrou, sua voz soando quase hipnótica.

-Eu me permito tudo. – Disse, seco.

-E sobre o "eu não acredito no amor?" – Meus olhos se estreitaram e ele sorriu, desafiador.

-Não mencione isso. – A frase saiu entredentes e ele sorriu ainda mais.

-Mencionarei hoje à noite, quando estivermos naquele mesmo sofá, seu corpo em meus braços, e você me contando tudo que deseja falar e eu desejo saber. – Arregalei os olhos, incrédulo.

Era impressionante como ele conseguia ser tão... seguro.

Como podia saber que eu, simplesmente, não me levantaria e iria embora, afirmando que não queria mais vê-lo?

-Heero, eu...

-Preciso ir, Duo. – Disse, firme. – Tenho aula agora, mas às oito estarei em sua casa. – Tentei negar, mas ele já estava ao meu lado, se inclinando sobre meu corpo. – Talvez eu leve um vinho e você me sirva algo saboroso. – O tom foi insinuante e quis rir.

Mas seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus, leves, quase, quase hesitantes. Eu quis protestar, dizer-lhe que me beijar, no meio de uma faculdade, não seria prudente, mas quando ele se afastou, enfiei minha mão por seus cabelos, puxando-o, invadindo sua boca com minha língua, só o soltando quando o ar me escapou dos pulmões.

Ele me encarou, tocando os lábios vermelhos com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo.

-Gosto da sua impetuosidade. – Disse, ajeitando os livros nos braços.

-Gosto do seu gosto. – Murmurei.

-E eu gostarei do seu... hoje à noite. – Assenti, vendo-o, em seguida, caminhar por entre os poucos estudantes que haviam ali.

Levei as mãos ao rosto, subitamente, cansado e, estranhamente, ansioso. Desejava saber se ele seria tão impetuoso na cama, como era fora dela.

Sorri, negando com a cabeça, adorando aquele sentimento de antecipação.

Mas quando meus olhos pousaram sobre a mesa, meu sorriso morreu. Assim como algo dentro de mim. Talvez meu anti-romantismo, minha falta de fé ou algo que implicasse na minha personalidade materialista e arrogante.

Uma rosa descansava, placidamente, sobre o guardanapo, como uma cena de algum filme água com açúcar.

Uma rosa vermelha.

Gostava daquela cor.

Tentei apagar uma pequena chama que se acendeu dentro de meu peito, afirmando para mim mesmo que, aquela chama era prejudicial e, fazendo minha mente se lembrar, o quanto qualquer coisa que implicasse em fogo me deixava melancólico, depressivo e apavorado.

Mas não consegui destruir o calor que me consumiu.

Me ergui, notando que a nota que Heero deixara sobre a mesa, cobria as despesas de meu almoço e o dele. Com a rosa entre os dedos, coloquei meus óculos escuros novamente e fui até o carro, imaginando como retribuir o almoço tão agradável.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

Espero que gostem desse cap!

Valeu pelos comentários e pelo apoio, fiqueimuito feliz com o emails que recebi, pedindo para eu não parar de escrever e não dar importância a esse pessoal que tenta puxar meu tapete! E apesar de terem deletado um fic meu com a Ju, vou dar bola mesmo não!

Bem vou arriscar responder as reviews! Afinal, são elas que mostram o quanto tão gostando do fic:

**Celly**: Menos, minha fofa... menos... assim vc me deixa vermelha! Mas c sabe que eu nunca quis fazer um angst, mas... saiu essa coisinha meio drama, né? Mas a culpa não é minha! Seu apoio aki é muito importante, viu?

**Nala**: Sem ar? Nossa... eu não pensei que meu fic fosse causar esse tipo de reação, mas... isso me deixa feliz, viu?

**Chibiusa**: Ah minha fofa... eles são Heero e Duo... se conhecem de fics passadas! Entre eles tudo pode acontecer! No decorrer do fic c vai entender pq essa confiança repentina... e não meu fic não tinha música... foi algum desocupado que deletou mesmo. Brigada pela review!

**Athena Sagara**: Angst? Nossa... eu sou a única que não achei esse cap angst? Nya nya... minha intenção era fazer as pessoas "verem" os quadros mesmo! Brigada pela review, fofa! Espero que goste desse cap agora.

**Nana**: Ganhei mesmo? Então já posso esperar mais coments por esse cap... rs

**BelaYoukay**: Eita, moça, faz assim não... (vermelha) E eu amo essa música, viu? Pensando bem... até combina mesmo. Beijos!

**Litha-chan**: Obra de arte? (chocada) Cs tão querendo é me ver em combustão, isso sim! Quanto a participar do fic... se vc consegue fazer isso é pq consegui meu objetivo! Brigada pelo comentário, fofa! Beijos!

**Ophiuchus no Shaina**: Ai moça, brigada, viu? A idéia da pintura era algo que me perseguia há muito tempo... Espero que tenha gostado desse novo cap!

**Calíope**: C credita que tb fiquei arrepiada quando escrevi? Essa coisa de asas é muito a cara do Duo... E melhor fic do fandom? Ah... não sou pretensiosa assim! Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos!

**MaiMai**: Mas minha intenção foi que a história ficasse diferente mesmo! Eu acho esse Duo mais humano, mas... real! E que bom que ta gostando. E sim... deletaram o meu fic com a Ju. Uma pena né? Mas a gente nem pode fazer nada, só repostar mesmo.

Bem... é isso!

Espero comentários! Porque quanto mais reviews receber... mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo!

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo III

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **A todos que leram e comentaram... e aos que leram e não comentaram também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nos, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento da história.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_Me ergui, notando que a nota que Heero deixara sobre a mesa, cobria as despesas de meu almoço e o dele. Com a rosa entre os dedos, coloquei meus óculos escuros novamente e fui até o carro, imaginando como retribuir o almoço tão agradável._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo III**

-Onde você esteve, Duo? – Olhei para Quatre, suspirando.

-Fui almoçar fora. – Respondi, sem interesse. – Vou passar o resto do dia pintando, não transfira ligações, não me chame para nada. – Passei pro ele, beijando sua testa, sentindo-o me abraçar.

-Você está estranho. – Murmurou, me envolvendo com seus braços.

-Eu sei que sim. – Disse, acariciando seus cabelos. –Por isso que é maravilhoso ter um melhor amigo terapeuta. – Ele sorriu daquela forma que dizia: "eu estava preocupado". – Cuide disso para mim. – Entreguei-lhe a rosa. – Faça algo para que ela não murche tão rápido e a leve para a sala de pintura, ok?

-Quem...

-Não pergunte. – Falei, subindo as escadas. – E, Quatre, hoje eu receberei um convidado especial para jantar. – Seus olhos se arregalaram. – Me surpreenda.

Antes de tentar começar a pintar, tomei um banho.

Algo que me lembrava Heero estava impregnado em meu corpo, me fazendo pensar nele da uma forma não muito propícia quando você deve se concentrar para pintar uma tela que valerá alguns milhões de dólares depois.

A tarde passou lenta e arrastadamente, e me indaguei, algumas dúzias de vezes, se não era um complô dos relógios para em enlouquecerem. Mas de alguma forma, obscura, quando a campainha tocou, às oito em ponto, ainda estava coberto de tinta.

Definitivamente, os relógios me odiavam.

Quatre o atendeu, provavelmente, e antes de mandá-lo entrar em minha sala de pintura, me lançou um olhar cheio de significados... maliciosos.

-Diga-lhe que me espere na sala de ontem. – Disse, lhe dando a chave que sempre trazia em meu pescoço. – Em poucos minutos estarei com ele. – Nem bem acabei de falar, a porta atrás de Quatre, se escancarou, revelando um Heero vestido completamente de preto.

Sem preâmbulos, ou cerimônias, tirou Quatre do aposento e veio em minha direção, felino.

Minhas pernas bambearam, mas me mantive firme, sentindo-o afundar o rosto em meu pescoço, mas nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo tocava o meu.

-Eu queria lhe ver assim. – Disse, em minha orelha. – No meio do processo criativo, com tinta respingada pelo corpo... você está, extremamente, sexy, sabe disso?

-Não tenho problemas com espelhos. – Afirmei, me afastando, sentindo meu corpo responder, imediatamente, àquela provocação.

-Nem poderia. – Sorriu, sedutor e mostrou-me a chave que havia tomado de Quatre. – Vou te esperar na sala dos fantasmas. – Eu ri, assentindo. – Mas não demore, minha curiosidade excede os limites normais. E não falo só da sua história. – Me olhou de forma faminta e, com a mesma impetuosidade que entrou, saiu da sala.

Fiquei parado, tentando entender o motivo para tanta... sedução. Era mais fácil, simplesmente, dormir comigo, me agarrar, me atar a cama... eu não me oporia.

Mas Heero era sádico o suficiente para me estimular além dos limites suportáveis.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando evitar pensar em Heero, e em tudo que queria lhe contar, por um motivo obscuro também, afinal, por que diabos, depois de tantos anos tentando esquecer a tragédia que acabara com a minha vida, eu me via, de repente, ansiando por revelar tudo a um estranho?

A resposta aparecia, mas ainda não era, completamente, clara. Eu sabia que ele era diferente, mas não sabia o porque de somente ele, entre todos o que conhecia, não ter a maldita nuvem de fumaça a sua volta.

Era quase... um chamado divino.

E como eu achava Deus uma entidade que me odiava com todas as suas forças cósmicas e fenomenais, só poderia supor que ter conhecido Heero, se é que fosse, realmente, algo divino, só foderia ainda mais com minha vida.

Mas... eu era um homem que gostava de desafios.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Ele estava com o tronco nu, jogado sobre o sofá, fumando e bebendo algo que identifiquei como meu vinho especial-usado-para-ocasiões-depressivas.

Mas a bebida parecia, extremamente, sexy em seus dedos.

-Disse para seu amigo com cara de anjo que não nos interrompa e que, talvez mais tarde, jantemos em seu quarto.

-Meu quarto? – Indaguei, um pouco surpreso.

Me aproximei, sentando-me ao seu lado, colocando minhas pernas sobre as suas, ficando, instantaneamente, relaxado. Ele me ofereceu o cigarro e o vinho, como se tudo aquilo fosse seu, não meu.

E eu gostava daquilo.

-Iremos para lá, não é? – Suspirou, suas mãos fortes, puxando-me, fazendo-me recostar em seu corpo.

-Creio que sim. – Respondi, incerto.

Não gostava da fraqueza que sentia quando ele me tocava. Não era apatia ou algo assim, era apenas... como se eu quisesse ser protegido, como se precisasse de sua força.

Mas claro que não precisava.

_Eu_ era muito mais forte.

Senti seus dedos, leves como plumas, deslizarem por meu braço, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar um pouco. O toque dele... era inebriante.

-Então, Duo. – Começou, sua voz assumindo um tom quase carinhoso. – Conte-me.

Uma pequena palavra e todo meu corpo ameaçou convulsionar.

_Conte-me. Mostre suas dores, chore em minha frente e me mostre que você é apenas um garotinho medroso._

Mas eu não choraria... não seria um garoto medroso.

Eu era Duo Maxwell, um frio bastardo que não amava e não se permitia ser amado e, mesmo que tivesse violado duas das três regras mais importantes de minha sobrevivência, não iria, em hipótese alguma, parecer fraco na frente de por quem, provavelmente, em algumas semanas estaria apaixonado.

Não... eu não era nenhum vidente, era apenas realista. Mas saber que uma coisa aconteceria não queria dizer, necessariamente, que eu não lutaria contra ela.

Com todas as minhas malditas forças.

-Não me trate como uma criança, Heero. – Murmurei, bebendo uma grande quantidade de vinho.

-Jamais faria isso. – Afirmou, sério.

Suspirei, longamente, e me sentei no chão, puxando-o até que se sentasse ao meu lado, com a cabeça em meu ombro, como se _eu_ tivesse que protegê-lo.

Era dessa forma que as coisas deveriam ser.

Eu o protegeria do horror de toda a história. Afinal, depois de tantos anos, a proteção para a minha dor não era necessária. Não planejava chorar com as lembranças.

Era forte o suficiente para fazer um relato frio e impessoal.

Mesmo que estivesse sangrando pro dentro. Mas se ninguém conseguia ver as feridas, elas não estavam lá.

-Eu tinha dezenove anos quando tudo foi para o inferno. – Comecei, acendendo outro cigarro. – Literalmente. – Completei.

Heero se ergueu, seus olhos encontrando os meus, mas eu logo os lacrei.

Me recolhi para a escuridão atrás de minhas pálpebras e revivi, contando-lhe o que ocorrera, naquele dia dos infernos.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Suas obras foram retiradas de igreja, meu anjo. – Olhei para a minha mãe, interrogativo. – Eles pintarão as paredes da nave principal amanhã e não querem estragar suas telas. – Explicou, ajeitando os botões de minha camisa branca. – Estão no sótão aqui de casa.

Sorri para ela, adorando ver a forma que seus olhos brilhavam quando falavam sobre minhas pinturas. O orgulho estava lá, impresso nas íris violetas, e isso me fazia feliz.

Caminhamos, eu, mamãe e papai, até a igreja que sempre freqüentávamos.

Papai falou que na semana seguinte faria minha matrícula na Escola de Belas Artes. Lembro-me de tê-lo beijado e abraçado, enquanto ele me dizia para agradecer a Deus pela benção de ser tão talentoso.

E eu o faria, como sempre fazia, naquela noite.

-Você é nosso bem mais precioso, Duo... nossa luz, _nostre ange_. – Meus olhos marejaram e beijei minha mãe.

Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal e, lembro-me de que, a igreja estava cheia.

Fiéis, fanáticos e todo tipo de pessoas que amavam a Deus, juntavam-se, para louvá-lo e adorá-lo. Eu era uma delas.

Nos acomodamos em um dos primeiros bancos, que o padre sempre reservava para nós. Eu gostava daquele lugar. Se olhasse para o lado, para a grande janela, gradeada, poderia ver o luar, alto no céu, mesmo entre as grades.

Eu agradecia a Deus também, por aquela benção.

O padre apareceu, e a missa teve início.

Lembrava-me bem, com toda precisão, do que senti naquela noite. Era um sentimento profundo, bom... uma paz estranha que jamais havia sentido. Era como se o Espírito Santo viesse falar comigo e, naquela noite, tive a idéia para uma bela pintura.

Pintaria a Santa Ceia e presentearia a igreja.

A comunhão, os doze apóstolos reunidos, o amor de Cristo refletido em seus olhos... sim, seria uma bela pintura.

Mas ela não se concretizaria.

Alguns minutos de começada a missa, notei, com grande dose de surpresa, que atrás do altar, uma fumaça escura se erguia.

Lembrava-me bem de ter gritado, de ter avisado.

Mas ao contrário do que pensei, o padre, sempre tão bondoso, apenas sorriu, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho surreal. Pensei que a ordem para evacuar a igreja seria dada, mas ela nunca deixou os lábios do padre.

Me levantei, agarrando meus pais, mas eles sequer se moveram.

O fogo ainda não havia mostrado suas chamas, mas a fumaça se erguia, cada vez mais alta, embaçando a imagem de Cristo, pendendo na cruz.

Segundos depois, uma histeria começou. As pessoas gritaram, mas o padre as acalmou, como se tudo tivesse sob controle. Acompanhei, com olhos incrédulos, o pároco caminhar até as portas principais e a fecharem com o grande cadeado, que só ele tinha a chave.

A histeria aumentou, mas, como num sonho bizarro, o padre, com sua voz calma, controlou a multidão, ordenando que se ajoelhassem e rezassem.

-É um sinal divino! – Ele gritou, no meio da igreja.

Seus olhos estavam inflamados, enquanto olhava para o frente, para o Cristo sofredor, pregado em sua cruz. A imagem era distorcida pela fumaça negra e pelas chamas que já se erguiam.

Eu levantei, agarrando os braços de meus pais, obrigando-os a se levantarem.

Corri, arrastando-os até a porta lateral, esperando que todos fizessem os mesmo, mas como se estivessem em transe, apenas começaram a rezar alto, agradecendo pelo sinal divino.

-Deus nos dá a benção, a honra de sermos seus sacrifícios! – O padre gritou e eu senti meu coração disparar com a visão da igreja lotada, das pessoas prontas para morrer por palavras de um homem.

Pensei que ele era um louco, mas não duvidei de Deus.

Não... Ele não queria que todos morressem, era insanidade!

Alcancei as porta lateral e me joguei para fora, certo de que meus pais estariam logo atrás. Teríamos que ligar para os bombeiros, para a polícia e acabar com aquela loucura.

Mas quando me virei, para abraçá-los, para dizer-lhes o que pensava, só o que vi foi a pesada porta de madeira sendo fechada.

Esmurrei a porta, tentei abri-la, mas não consegui.

Um calor estranho já emanava da igreja e estremeci.

Que tipo de loucura era aquela?

Corri pela lateral da igreja, apavorado, chorando. Mas notei, desesperado, que todas as janelas eram gradeadas. Grossas barras de ferro.

Podia ouvir, nitidamente, a voz do padre erguendo-se em louvores e preces.

Mas não me importava. Só me importava com meus pais, presos dentro da igreja que estava pronta a arder em chamas pela loucura de um velho suicida. Outras vozes se ergueram, parecendo sedentas, felizes por servirem de sacrifício, por Deus tê-los escolhido.

Gemi, parando em frente uma das janelas.

Aquela pela qual olhava para a lua.

Meus pais estavam ajoelhados, mãos postas, sorrisos doces e, mesmo que uma fumaça escura já rondasse todo o lugar podia enxergá-los. Podia ver que queriam participar daquela loucura.

Tentei todas as portas da igreja, mas estavam trancadas.

O pavor fez meu corpo estremecer, correndo até o primeiro telefone público que achei, liguei para os bombeiros, mas parte de mim sabia que era um esforço em vão.

A igreja era, em sua maior parte, feita de madeira e queimaria como tal.

Ouvi um estrondo e voltei para a janela.

Parte do teto havia desabado sobre o altar e, quando pensei que gritos começariam, os louvores só aumentaram, vertiginosamente.

Eu gritei, chorei, agarrando as barras de ferro, até ferir os dedos.

Meus pais estavam lá, rezando, ajoelhados, e, nem por uma vez, desviaram seus olhos para mim. Nem quando o fogo alcançou os bancos da frente.

Pedi a Deus, rezei com toda a minha fé, mas... fui abandonado.

As chamas subiram e a última imagem que tive dos meus pais, foi do fogo alcançado-os, numa imagem bizarra e dolorosa.

Eu queria desviar os olhos, me afastar porque a fumaça já me cegava, mas não consegui.

Observei seus corpos serem tomados pelo fogo, mas eles sequer se mexeram. Continuavam rezando, suas mãos postas.

Eu gritei, minha voz saindo em torrentes de meu coração, mas ninguém me ouviu.

Meus olhos estavam ardendo pela fumaça, meu corpo protestava pelo calor, mas não me afastei mais que alguns passos.

Assisti a igreja queimar em poucos minutos e desmoronar em seguida.

Quando os bombeiros chegaram uma fumaça escura e espessa pairava no ar, erguendo-se até os céus, como mostra daquele espetáculo bizarro. Me mostrando que fui abandonado, esfregando em meu rosto sujo pela fuligem, que havia perdido tudo em que acreditava.

No amor, nos meus pais... em Deus.

Senti um toque em meu ombro e olhei para trás.

Um bombeiro me olhava, piedoso.

Mas eu não queria piedade.

Queria vingança.

Apertei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, minha visão ficando preto e branca. Eu só pensava na dor que estava sentindo. Na dor de ser abandonado por meus pais, por ser traído por eles, por ser... abandonado por Deus.

Meus dedos só afrouxaram o aperto quando minha cabeça latejou, em resposta a uma pancada.

Desmaiei.

Foi naquele dia que tudo se perdeu.

Minha fé, minha felicidade... minha vontade de viver.

Minha humanidade.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

Bem, gente... espero que tenham gostado do cap e desculpe por ele ser pequeno e ter demorado tanto para ser postado!

Agradeço as reviews, mas, infelizmente, não vou respondê-las individualmente, como eu já disse aqui, fics minhas vem desaparecendo... e eu não gostaria que essa saísse do ar também! Espero que vcs entendam que as reviews que me mandaram não deixam de ser mais especiais por isso!

Eu fikei muito muito feliz mesmo, com a repercusão do último cap, não consegui assimilar até agora, ainda tou meio boba. (sorriso bobo na cara). Bem... obrigada de verdade pelos comentários que vcs deixaram. Esse tipo de apoio é muito importante pra mim e eu agradeço milhares de vezes à vcs por isso.

Vou deixar aki os nomezinhos de quem comentou o último cap, me fazendo corar, absurdamente: **Celly, Chibiusa, Ophiuchus no ShainaAthena Sagara, Ju, Litha, Aryam, belle malfoyusagui no ashi, Calíope, Chibi-chan, sakuya, Nana e Diana.** (Respondendo a apenas uma pergunta: Calíope, eu diria que eu sou o Duo, ok?)

Ufa... espero repetir essa lista enorme nos agradecimentos do próximo cap!

E lembram-se: quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo cap!

Beijos!


	5. Capítulo IV

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nos, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento da história.

**Aviso: Esse cap contém cena LEMON, se não gosta... volte daqui, se curte... vá em frente!**

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Hard To Say 'I Love You' **

_Minha fé, minha felicidade... minha vontade de viver._

_Minha humanidade._

_**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**_

**Capítulo IV**

Abri meus olhos, sem ter derramado sequer uma lágrima.

-Eu quase matei o bombeiro. – Disse. – Mas ele ficou bem e depois disse tudo, vendi a agência de meu pai e fui embora da França e só voltei... agora. – Concluí.

Heero não disse nada, apenas me abraçou, afundando rosto em meu pescoço e suspirando. Ele estava triste, chocado, mas não havia sentido todo que senti. Nenhuma palavra poderia descrever a dor que acometeu meu peito, nos dois anos seguinte de reclusão, enfiado em um apartamentozinho em Berlim, como se fosse um miserável qualquer.

Chorava, bebia e pensava. Revivia as lembranças, tentando achar uma explicação, mas só o que conseguia era acabar na cama, bêbado e afundado numa depressão profunda.

Só não acabei com minha vida porque dentro de mim algo clamava por algo.

Vingança.

Mas o desgraçado do padre já estava morto, queimado e ardendo nos confins do inferno.

Depois de vários meses acabando com minha vida, resolvi usar uma tática diferente, mais agressiva.

Esquecer.

Por seis meses fui para a cama com diversas pessoas. Homens, mulheres e qualquer coisa que pudesse me proporcionar um minuto de esquecimento. Esquecer que haviam arrancado minhas asas.

Sempre sexo.

Eu não amaria, novamente.

Havia amado à Deus e a meus pais.

E eles me traíram.

Depois de tentar me autodestruir pegando alguma doença venérea, decidi que deveria dar um jeito na minha vida, já que era fraco o suficiente para não conseguir acabar com ela.

Me mudei para Londres, comprei uma casa e resolvi voltar a pintar.

Mas nunca seria a mesma coisa.

Ainda havia o dinheiro dos meus pais, que era considerável, mas não o suficiente para a vida que decidi que teria. Iria usufruir de todas as coisas que nunca havia aproveitado, porque eram pecado.

Realizei minha primeira exposição e, instantaneamente, fui um sucesso.

Foi como... mágica.

E foi nessa época que admiti que era uma pessoa especial, inteligente ao extremo e muito talentosa.

Foi quando me tornei presunçoso também.

Comprei uma casa na França, que não freqüentava, a mobiliei com tudo do mais caro, para esfregar na cara de Deus que não precisava de sua aprovação para ser um sucesso. Mas nunca tive coragem de voltar a França... até aquele momento.

Um dia o homem tem que enfrentar seus demônios.

Minhas pinturas antigas foram mandadas para a nova casa na França e tudo ficou preparado para a minha volta triunfal. Para a volta do garoto que teve o espírito esmagado, ferido, destroçado.

E eu era um sucesso.

-Duo, por que eu? – A voz de Heero cortou meu fluxo de memórias e encarei seus olhos tristes.

-Eu me lembro da fumaça escura e, desde aquele dia, sempre que vejo alguém, essa pessoa está envolta naquela cortina negra, infernal, mas você... – Passei a ponta dos dedos por seu rosto. – Eu posso te ver sem a fumaça, simplesmente... enxergo você. – Ele gemeu, me abraçado forte em seguida.

Havia lhe contado tudo com um olhar clínico e não havia perdido o controle.

Como deveria ter sido.

Depois dos dois anos infernais, trancado naquele buraco em Berlim, decidi que o controle não poderia me deixar. Nunca.

Jamais cederia o controle da minha vida ou do meu Destino a mais ninguém novamente.

Ninguém me sacanearia, como Deus fez.

-Eu não queria dizer isso... – Ele começou, cauteloso. – Mas... eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta. – Disse, seco. – Já passou e agora eu sou... muito melhor que antes.

-Você sofre. – Disse, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – A cada vez que pinta, a cada tela... sente falta das suas asas... eu vejo nos seus olhos. – Afirmou, doce. – Em seus lindos olhos.

Me levantei, agressivamente, e o olhei.

Ele não sabia de nada. Não havia sentido, vivido e sofrido como eu.

-Não me diga como me sinto, Yuy. – Falei, grosseiramente. – Você é apenas...

-O que eu sou, Duo? – Se levantou também, seus olhos já não refletiam mais tristeza.

As íris cobalto estavam inflamadas, brilhantes... sedentas.

-Um demônio que veio para me atormentar e me fazer lembrar que existiu algo antes daquela fumaça, daquela cortina escura e espessa... eu nunca deveria me lembrar do que havia além dela, mas você...

-Eu estou aqui porque você quer, você começou, você quis espiar através do negror que tomou sua mente. – Sua voz era ríspida, dolorosa. – Você... perdeu o controle quando me viu, Duo Maxwell. – Riu, sarcasticamente. – Eu tiro o controle de suas mãos.

Minha visão tornou-se preto e branca e ergui meu punho, acertando seu rosto.

Ele não _podia_ tirar meu controle.

Pensei que ele revidaria, tentando me mostrar que, afinal, não tinha todo o controle, mas ele apenas riu, parecendo divertido.

No canto de seus lábios, um pequeno filete de sangue escorria e eu sorri também. Nada proporcionava mais prazer que ter controle, que ter o poder de ferir.

-Viu? O seu controle se esvai... – Suas mãos, fortes, agarraram minha cintura. – Eu o tiro de você... e vou tirá-lo, novamente, agora, te possuindo, te marcando... bem aqui. – Me jogou no chão, fazendo meu corpo bater contra o tapete felpudo.

Tentei chutá-lo, lutar contra ele, mas... não foi algo tão forte.

Acho que queria estar ali com ele.

Mas não queria perder o controle.

Rolamos pelo chão, em uma disputa pelo controle, pelo direito da posse, por prazer... nos abraçamos, arranhamos, apertamos.

-Eu não vou deixar você... – Comecei, ofegante, arranhando seu peito nu, sob mim.

-Te possuir? – Completou, sarcástico, me jogando, sem delicadeza alguma, no chão. – Sim, eu vou... – Deitou sobre mim, me forçando a abrir as pernas, marcando minhas coxas com seus dedos.

Me debati, apertei seus braços, mordi seu pescoço, tentei socá-lo, mas nada o fez sair de cima de meu corpo.

-Eu não vou perder o controle. – Murmurei, entredentes, mas já sem muita força para revidar.

-Você já perdeu.

O empurrei, o arranhei, mas ele apenas sorria, como o bom sádico que era.

Me debati, novamente, puxando seus cabelos e ele colocou as mãos em meu pescoço, apertando-o.

-Não vamos gastar todas as nossas energias agora. – Disse, aumentando o aperto. – Quero que você tenha forças pra gritar, implorar e admitir que o controle é meu. – Fechei meus olhos, o fôlego acabando, mas não cedi.

Ele riu, afastando os dedos de meu pescoço e suspirei, aliviado.

Estava, praticamente, sem forças, mas não queria parar de lutar pelo meu controle... eu não podia perdê-lo, não podia voltar a ser o garoto perdido de nove anos antes.

Eu não queria chorar, novamente.

-Não faça isso comigo. – Pedi, apertando seus braços, sentindo os músculos ficarem tensos. – Não tire o controle de mim.

-Você precisa. – Disse, doce.

Pisquei e sorri, vendo-o se transformar.

Suas feições tornaram-se suaves e seus lábios estavam convidativos quando me beijaram.

Tinha acabado de aprender como manipulá-lo.

Compartilhei o beijo calmo, fingindo-me passivo, quase... quase obediente, mas quando ele vacilou, seus lábios deslizando por meu rosto, inverti as posições, imprensando-o contra o tapete, prendendo seus pulsos ao lado de sua cabeça.

-Você não aprende. – Ele disse, calmamente. – Eu vou te possuir... vou fazer amor com você. – Algo em meu peito faiscou e eu estremeci.

-Ninguém faz amor comigo. – Falei, apertando seus pulsos. – Você pode querer me foder, mas nunca... nunca fazer amor. – Ele não respondeu, apenas mordeu os lábios, murmurando algo que não ouvi.

Segundos depois eu estava no mesmo lugar que ele estivera, só que de bruços.

Minha calça foi arrancada, rasgada por seus dedos fortes. Eu gemi, sentindo a dor de ter a carne apertada, ferida, mas não protestei.

Ele não queria fazer amor, afinal de contas.

Seu corpo deitou sobre o meu e minhas pernas foram afastadas. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo sua ereção pulsar contra minhas nádegas.

Se fosse ser daquele jeito, se ele fosse me subjugar que fosse daquela forma: bruta, sem carinho.

Empinei meus quadris, mais excitado do que queria demonstrar. Algo roçou em minha entrada e suspirei. Era daquela forma que queria, sem preparação, com dor... se fosse assim, o controle ainda estaria comigo.

Esperei pela dor da penetração, que nunca veio.

-Não vou fazer assim. – Ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço. – Eu vou te tocar, te acariciar, fazer seu corpo pedir para fazer amor com o meu. – Gritei, frustrado, tentando me virar, mas não consegui.

-Vá embora, Heero. – Disse, firme. – Você pode me estuprar, mas não pode me forçar a fazer amor, por isso vá embora. Eu não posso te dar o que você quer.

-Você pode... – Ele falou, virando meu corpo, deitando-se ao meu lado.

Encarei o teto, respirando, ruidosamente. Entre minhas pernas, minha ereção pulsava, dolorida.

Seus dedos roçaram, hesitantes, por meu rosto, descendo por meu pescoço, entrando em minha blusa, tocando meu ombro. Me arrepiei, fechando os olhos.

Era mais forte do que queria admitir.

Minha blusa foi tirada, com cuidado e suspirei, frustrado.

O deixaria me tocar como quisesse, mas... quando estivesse excitado o suficiente, eu poderia manipulá-lo. Era provado que homens excitados não pensavam.

Apenas sádicos como eu.

Senti seus lábios unirem-se aos seus dedos na exploração pelo meu corpo. Gemi, agarrando seus cabelos, adorando, em silêncio, todo aquele carinho e cuidado.

Heero livrou-se das calças, completamente, e eu suspirei, profundamente encantado com tanta perfeição.

Ora... eu era um artista e apreciava o que era belo.

Seus músculos eram firmes, contrastando com a pele perfeita, macia, bronzeada... era como aço sob seda e eu quis tocá-lo.

O fiz se deitar, com as costas no chão e, apesar de seu olhar desconfiado, ele cedeu. O toquei, o beijei, o lambi e senti seu gosto. As sensações eram novas, inebriantes e eu queria mais.

Meus toques ficaram mais brutos, meus dedos apertaram suas coxas, seus braços, deixando marcas arroxeadas e vermelhas.

Era aquilo que eu queria.

-O que está fazendo? – Ele me perguntou quando eu, deliberadamente, parei com os lábios em seu umbigo.

Não respondi, apenas coloquei suas pernas, rapidamente, em meus ombros.

Mas não consegui o queria.

Heero me estapeou, jogando-me no chão. Gemi de dor, genuinamente, assustado. Não esperava uma reação como aquelas, mas... era bem vinda.

Ele não teria o controle... eu não cederia o controle.

Minhas pernas foram separadas, meus lábios foram beijados, furiosamente, e, antes que algum som deixasse minha garganta, fui penetrado.

Minha carne protestou, ferida, mas Heero sequer se importou.

Balançou os quadris contra o meu, violentamente, me invadindo, me machucando... me fazendo sentir o controle ainda em minhas mãos.

Eu podia ser possuído... se fosse só sexo.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, minhas unhas em seus braços, pequenas lágrimas deixando meus olhos. Eu não queria chorar, mas foi involuntário.

Ele me invadia, bruto, selvagem e eu gemia... de dor, de alívio, de prazer.

Senti sua boca, quente, em meu pescoço, sugando minha pele, marcando, machucando. Podia sentir seu membro rijo, indo fundo dentro de mim, misturando sentimentos controversos.

-Eu lhe disse... – Sussurrei, mordendo sua orelha, envolvendo seus quadris com minhas pernas. – Não pode me forçar a fazer amor. – Ri, me contraindo e ele gemeu, alto.

Mas parou.

O encarei, confuso e irritado, mas ele apenas me olhou, parecendo surpreso, chateado, magoado... e eu não podia agüentar aquele olhar.

Me movi, convidando-o, mas nada aconteceu. Tentei arranhá-lo ou mordê-lo, mas também foi em vão.

Heero só permanecia parado, ainda dentro de mim, me encarando, incrédulo.

-O que eu fiz? – Ele murmurou, tempos depois. – Eu... machuquei você. – Rodei os olhos.

-Isso é sexo. – Disse, desdenhoso. – E sexo machuca e dá prazer... você sabe, então acabe logo com isso. – Ele negou, deitando-se sobre mim, suas mãos acariciando meus braços.

Eu quis gritar, dizendo-lhe que parasse com aquilo, que parasse de me acariciar que parasse... de tentar me amar. Mas nenhum som deixou meus lábios.

Sua boca encontrou a minha e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram.

Uma lágrima deixou meus olhos.

Meu controle estava se esvaindo, mas eu não consegui impedi-lo de partir... doía tanto...doía tanto lembrar, reviver... sentir de novo.

Heero beijou minha bochecha, lambendo o rastro úmido que a lágrimas havia deixado.

-Mova-se. – Ordenei e ele sorriu, triste.

-Não posso. – Respondeu, beijando minha testa. – Não enquanto você não deixar que eu faça amor com você.

-Apenas me foda, merda! – Virei o rosto, aborrecido.

Por que, diabos, com seis bilhões de habitantes no maldito planeta, eu tinha que cruzar, justamente, com Heero Yuy?

Eu poderia continuar vivendo como um bastardo frio e sem coração.

-Peça, Duo... – Ele disse, calmo, acariciando meus dedos com os seus.

Sufoquei um soluço, odiando tudo aquilo.

Eu não queria ceder... eu não queria confessar que queria, que precisava ser controlado, que precisava ceder para poder respirar. Isso significaria lidar com os demônios, admitir que algo, algum dia, me feriu, destruiu meu espírito.

Não queria lembrar que tive asas.

Preferia sufocar, tentando manter as coisas na ordem imaginária que havia criado.

-Vamos, anjo, eu sei que você quer... – Mais algumas lágrimas deixaram meus olhos e me debati, soltando seus dedos e o empurrando.

Heero apenas sorriu, triste, e não se mexeu. Permaneceu parado, dentro de meu corpo, invadindo muito mais que minha carne.

-Duo... – Ele sussurrou, carinhoso. – Eu não vou trair você.

A dor explodiu em meu peito e eu chorei, como havia chorado naquele dia, anos antes.

Grossas lágrimas deixaram meus olhos, enquanto soluços assaltavam meu corpo, me fazendo tremer, me fazendo sentir como uma criança indefesa.

Heero me abraçou, beijando minha testa, me confortando.

Ele era um desgraçado por fazer aquilo comigo, por me fazer chorar e perceber que estava quase no fim... quase no limite que minha alma agüentaria.

Ficamos minutos daquela forma, juntos, seu corpo dentro do meu, minhas lágrimas escorrendo por seu pescoço.

Quis odiá-lo, mas só o que consegui fazer foi impedi-lo quando ele tentou sair de dentro de mim.

-Faça... – Murmurei, estrangulado. – Faça amor... comigo.

Ele sorriu, doce, limpando minhas lágrimas.

Seu corpo moveu-se, calmo, cuidadoso, me invadindo, me penetrando... me fazendo derrubar as últimas barreiras que existiam a minha volta.

Meu corpo foi amado e minha alma foi cuidada, com carinho.

Gemi, buscando seus dedos, seus lábios.

As lembranças me atingiram, vívidas e eu chorei de novo, em um misto de tristeza, alívio e excitação.

Seus quadris ondulavam contra os meus, me fazendo gemer alto e implorar por mais. Implorar por ele.

Foi muito mais que sexo, tive certeza.

O senti se esvair dentro de mim e a sensação foi intensa demais, forte demais. Fui com ele, molhando nossos corpos, gemendo no mesmo compasso que sua voz.

-Dói tanto. – Disse, antes que pudesse me controlar.

-Me deixe ajudar, anjo... posso ajudar a fazer a dor passar. – Falou, suave.

Ele permaneceu parado, parecendo pensar, enquanto suspirava, contra meu pescoço. Estremeci, meus braços, flácidos, ao lado de meu corpo.

Me sentia impotente.

Por sete anos em mantive no controle. Controlei as lembranças, as dores, os desejos... nunca amor, só sexo. Nunca carinho, só mais uma foda.

E aquele desgraçado apareceu.

-Tudo bem? – Perguntou, saindo, cuidadosamente, de dentro de meu corpo.

Suspirei, frustrado, revoltado comigo mesmo. Não deveria ter cedido, não deveria ter chorado, não deveria... tê-lo deixado ver o quão fraco eu tinha sido.

-Estou bem. – Disse, entre um suspiro e outro. – Apenas...

-Diga. – Pediu, me abraçando, colocando minha cabeça sobre seu peito.

-Assustado e... revoltado. – Confessei, odiando aquela proteção que os braços dele me davam.

-Um Duo assustado é novo para mim. – Disse, beijando minha testa. – Mas posso lidar com isso, se você deixar.

-Você não pediu permissão para entrar aqui e foder comigo. – Encontrei seus olhos, divertidos. – Ou para... fazer amor. Não acho que precise de permissão para mais nada.

-Você pode ceder comigo, pode perder o controle. – Disse, sincero. – Eu posso ser seu porto seguro... você pode confiar em mim, se quiser.

-Eu não sei. – Falei, francamente.

Não sabia se queria confiar em alguém, especialmente, em um bastardo desgraçado que me caíra na minha vida pessoal de pára-quedas.

-Você pode tentar. – Disse, levantando-se, puxando-me junto a si.

-Talvez eu queira tentar. – Ponderei e concluí que a situação não podia piorar. – Não tenho nada a perder, a não ser minha auto-confiança e tudo que lutei nove anos para conseguir. – Dei de ombros, como se não fosse algo importante.

-Ótimo! – Sorriu, feliz, me abraçando. – Que tal me mostrar onde fica seu quarto?

Suspirei, inconformado comigo mesmo.

Mas... nada poderia ser mudado, de qualquer forma.

Uma das coisas que havia aprendido, durante minha longa jornada pela terra infernal que era minha vida, era que as coisas que já aconteceram podiam ser escondidas, camufladas, jogadas no inferno, mas nunca modificadas.

E eu já havia me envolvido com Heero. Ele havia me visto chorar, havia me visto ceder e ser fraco.

Nada podia ser feito... só esconder ou me acostumar com o fato de que estava, inevitavelmente, me apaixonando.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua... _

_

* * *

_

Hum... é impressão minha ou tudo aki no site anda meio parado? Coisa estranha... cadê a empolgação, pessoal?

De kualker forma, espero que cs tenham gostado desse cap, especialmente, do lemon, pq eu gostei muito mesmo de escrevê-lo. Queda por Duos e Heeros assim... meio... violentos...

Bem... deixo aki meus agradecimentos as fofas e fofos que deixaram reviews: **Chibiusa** ( tara por Duos sujos de tinta... imagina...), **Ophiuchus no Shaina **( bem, fofa, eu amo Duos meio... revoltados e fechados, nada contra os bobos alegres tb), **Marck Evans **( ah, moço, assim eu fico vermelha, sabe?), **Athena Sagara **( relaxa que o Quatre vai ter sua hora...), **Celly** ( sem comentários, ok?), **Karin Kamya **( Pobre Duo... eu sei, mas... depois desse cap c vai ficar com mais peninha dele, né?), **Ju** ( vc tb... sem comentários), **Shanty **( bem... ta aí o lemon, espero que tenha gostado.), **Litha-chan**( impressionante como vc cria teorias que eu nunca havia pensado antes... mas sim... pode ser como vc falou...) e **Calíope** ( primeiro lugar... sasinhora, quem me dera, viu?).

Muitos beijos pra quem tá acompanhando e desculpe pela demora pra postar esse capítulo... o próximo vem mais rápido... prometo!


	6. Capítulo V

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento da história.

Boa Leitura!

**

* * *

**

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_Nada podia ser feito... só esconder ou me acostumar com o fato de que estava, inevitavelmente, me apaixonando._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo V**

Abri os olhos, notando a bagunça no meu espaçoso quarto.

Pratos, taças e restos de comidas estavam sobre a mesa, no canto do aposento. Haviam lençóis espalhados pelo chão, estátuas tombadas e uma confusão de roupas absurda.

E Heero estava deitado ao meu lado, com o rosto em meu pescoço e um dos braços envolvendo minha cintura.

As lembranças da noite me atingiram e um sorriso furtivo deixou meus lábios. Heero era... fenomenal. Jamais, em toda minha vida, havia conseguido sentir tanto prazer, sem dor.

Ele me tocou, me beijou, me possuiu por horas, sem cansar, sem protestar. Minha voz se elevava, livre, satisfeita, convidando-o a não parar.

Foi estranho e novo me entregar daquela forma, deixando-o ver o que fazia comigo, lhe respondendo não só com meu corpo, mas com sons também, vocalizando meu desejo e meu desespero por estar sem controle.

Mas em momento nenhum ele pensou em usar isso contra mim.

Heero me amparou, me compreendeu e, por alguns instantes, me senti quase humano.

A decisão de continuar ou não aquilo, me atormentou durante as poucas horas que ele dormiu e, quando o sol já entrava pela janela entreaberta, ainda não havia chegado a uma conclusão.

Ficar com ele poderia implicar coisas... complicadas para meu estilo de vida, rebelde e sem apego a nada que não fosse material. Não ficar com ele... me deixaria triste.

E eu não experimentava o sentimento de tristeza fazia muito, muito tempo.

Não sabia se poderia lidar com aquilo, novamente.

Resmunguei, não me contendo e beijando sua testa, sentindo-o se aconchegar ainda mais.

Eu tinha certeza de que aquele era o começo do fim. Eu me apaixonaria por ele, logo depois, tudo iria desmoronar, como havia acontecido antes. Mas, tinha que admitir com grande dose de revolta e impotência, de que não poderia ir contra aquilo.

Eu escolhera aquele caminho quando o chamei para ver meus fantasmas.

E, em algum tempo, Heero seria um deles.

Não podia lutar contra, não podia ignorar, não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar e arrumar um jeito de fazer aquele sentimento estranho, que se contorcia em meu peito, trabalhar para mim, não contra mim.

Só não fazia idéia de como.

Por nove anos eu não quis amar, e nos sete anos anteriores, havia criado uma barreira sólida e, achava eu, impenetrável. Apenas Quatre conseguia chegar um pouco mais perto, mais ainda sim, não o suficiente para me atingir, caso me abandonasse.

Havia esquecido como era sentir... como era amar. Teria que reaprender e, sempre soube, que o tempo de aprendizado é sempre o mais doloroso. Você tem que lidar com perdas e buracos na estrada, aprendendo a contorná-lo ou ignorá-los.

Mas eu não queria aprender.

Merda! Eu estava revoltado com minha fraqueza.

-Bom dia, Duo. – A voz rouca fez meu corpo se arrepiar e me chutei, mentalmente, admitindo que tinha que me controlar.

-Acho que sim. – Disse, vago. – Não sei como classificar bem... essa manhã.

Ele se moveu, seus lábios pairando sobre os meus, seu hálito cheirando a vinho, encontrando minha pele. Eram os olhos dele que tinham _algo_.

Aquela maldita coisa que me parecia tão irresistível.

Tentei aceitar, ser passivo e enfiar em minha cabeça que a luta estava perdida, que eu havia fracassado, mas... algo em mim protestou e eu soube que lutaria contra o que nascia em meu peito.

Lutaria, ferozmente, contra aquele carinho nos olhos azuis.

-Então eu a classifico como improdutiva, mas... satisfatória. – Rodei os olhos, curioso. – Tinha uma aula às sete e já são... – Olhou o relógio na parede em frente a cama. – Dez da manhã. – Bocejou, mordendo minha orelha. – Precisava mesmo de um dia de folga e estou meio... acabado.

Qual a mágica de suas palavras?

Não fazia idéia, mas eu tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ouvir sua voz.

-A noite foi boa, ao menos. – Disse, tentando me levantar, mas Heero não deixou.

-Fique mais um pouco. – Murmurou, beijando meus lábios. – Artistas precisam de descanso.

-Pensei que não me considerasse um artista. – Disse, tentando soar seco.

E falhando, de forma miserável.

-Pois digo que é, mas a pintura não é seu ponto mais forte. – Seus dedos correram, ágeis, por meu abdômen.

-Você é tão patético. – Falei, fechando os olhos.

Senti uma dor em meu mamilo direito e gritei, assustado.

-Não me trate dessa forma, Maxwell. – Heero murmurou, perigosamente, baixo. – Não sou um de seus casos normais, não sou uma adolescente apaixonada... – Seus dedos apertaram mais minha carne sensível. – Sou quem tira seu controle e faz amor com você, então... não me chame de patético. – Assenti, pequenas lágrimas no canto de meus olhos.

Não eram lágrimas sentimentais, mas aquele desgraçado me machucara.

Apertei meus dedos em seu braço, ferindo-o ainda mais.

Seu corpo estava com várias marcas roxas. Mordidas, arranhões, chupões e tudo que pudesse deixá-lo marcado.

-Desgraçado... – Perdi as palavras, quando o calor úmido se seus lábios pousou em meu mamilo dolorido.

Ele beijou a carne sensível, como se quisesse pedir desculpas. Eu gemi, esquecendo-me da dor e me lembrando de tudo que Heero havia me proporcionado.

-Você é um sádico. – Ele disse, correndo a língua até meu pescoço. – Mas não me faça querer machucá-lo.

-Devo ser submisso? – Indaguei, debochado.

-De forma nenhuma! – Disse, veemente. – Mas não tente mentir e dizer que não existe nada aqui... entre nós... anjo. – Beijou meus lábios de forma, extremamente, carinhosa.

Ok. Existia algo.

Mas eu não admitiria tão fácil.

Heero teria que ter muita força de vontade para me dobrar, para me fazer admitir que existia algo mais que tesão, em voz alta.

Mas por hora, me ocupei em corresponder seu beijo, abraçando-o e puxando-o contra mim.

Pensaria em como continuar sendo um bastardo sem coração mais tarde.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-O que me diz do convite, Duo?

Heero estava lindo em seu smoking preto... maravilhosamente, lindo.

Pena que parecia tão... inocente.

Ri, alto e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo incrédulo ou... confuso. Bem, o que mais poderia fazer? Só mesma aquela confusão para deixá-lo ainda mais desejável. E sexy.

-Nós não somos namorados, Heero, não temos, absolutamente, nada. – Passei os dedos por seu rosto. – Não pense que só porque está dividindo a cama, há alguns dias, comigo, temos algo, ok?

-Duo...

-Somos, na melhor das hipóteses, parceiros de foda. – Ele suspirou, parecendo derrotado e eu ignorei a dor chata que acometeu meu peito.

-Se você diz... – Deu aquele sorrisinho que parecia escarnecer do tormento que eu sentia.

Quis socá-lo e dizer que eu nunca iria, em hipótese nenhuma, lhe dar o que queria, mas... não sabia se conseguiria ser tão firme.

O termo "parceiro de foda" era adequado, mas... faltava algo.

Era certo que eu estava me apaixonando, mas, depois das primeiras noites, quando o sexo passou a ser mais... selvagem, tentei me assegurar de que podia frear isso, que podia ignorar todo e qualquer sentimento que ameaçasse nascer em meu peito, mas... quando Heero me dava aquele olhar... aquele que era tão doce... eu duvidava das minhas próprias forças.

Mas isso não significava que eu não iria lutar, me debater e ir contra.

Sentimentos nos tornam fracos, essa é a verdade.

-É apenas uma pequena premiação, Duo. – Ele continuou, com sua voz suave. – Que mal há você me acompanhar?

-Mal nenhum, apenas não quero ir, não gosto de sua companhia fora da cama. – Disse, frio.

Heero apenas sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, como se minhas palavras batessem em alguma barreira que existia a sua volta.

Eu tentei, durante aquelas noites que dividíamos os lençóis, o expulsar, o machucar, lhe dizer palavras ferinas, mas... Heero parecia não se incomodar com nada. Não que fosse submisso, mas... juro por qualquer entidade responsável pelos canalhas do mundo, que ele estava ciente da minha luta e fingia que nada o atingia apenas para... me atormentar.

E olhando-o sorrir de forma doce, eu confirmava as minhas suspeitas.

Ele era um bastardo mesmo, mas eu podia ser pior. Uma hora algo o atingiria e ele iria embora, para nunca mais voltar todas as noites para dormir comigo.

Doce esperança a minha. Os olhos de Heero me mostravam que ele não desistiria, que eu era, para ele, uma espécie de jogo, de brinquedo que queria desvendar todos os segredos até saber como montar e desmontar, sem problemas.

Eu não duvidava da sua capacidade de me desmontar, o problema era conseguir juntar os pedaços depois.

-Às vezes, Duo... – Ele se aproximou, envolvendo minha cintura com seu braço. – Você quase me engana com essas palavras.

-Não seja...

-Convencido? – Ele riu, seu hálito quente encontrando meus lábios. – Eu posso ver, você sabe, mas... se quer continuar lutando, vou ser um bom adversário.

Fechei meus olhos, me negando a encará-lo.

Heero estava errado... talvez não naquele momento, mas logo estaria. Eu não cederia, não lhe diria as palavras que queria ouvir, não admitiria que mexia comigo.

Não... ele não mexia.

Era... um ótimo parceiro de cama. Apenas isso.

Quando _eu_ me convencesse disso estaria a salvo.

-Vá logo, Yuy. – Disse, ríspido, mas não saí do abrigo de seu abraço.

-Sim, eu vou. – Beijou meu pescoço. – Talvez eu volte... mais tarde. – Me soltou, sem delicadeza alguma.

Pisquei, suas palavras me atingindo.

"_Talvez..."_

Não poderia existir "talvez", não como se ele não fizesse questão de estar comigo. Heero _deveria_ desejar estar sempre comigo, me satisfazendo e se satisfazendo.

-Heero... – Chamei, debilmente, odiando admitir que _eu_ queria que ele estivesse ali.

Enfiei a mão por dentro do bolso da minha calça jeans surrada e tirei um envelope amassado, lhe entregando em seguida.

-O que é isso?

-A chave da porta de entrada e o código de segurança. – Expliquei, dando de ombros.

-Confia tanto assim? – Perguntou, debochado, enquanto colocava o envelope no bolso interno do smoking.

-Essa casa tem câmeras em todos os lados, um passo em falso e você não vai muito longe. – Sorri, encarando seus olhos.

Ele também me sorriu e ficamos, por vários minutos, naquela posição, nos encarando. Eu o queria em minha cama, naquele instante, e ele... ele também queria, eu notava pela forma que suas mãos se fechavam, em punhos.

Eu podia ser um ser complicado, mas... era altamente excitável e ver Heero parado, me desafiando com seus olhos azuis, com um smoking parecido ter sido feito pra ele, me deixava... meio descontrolado.

E meu jeans velho parecia ter o mesmo efeito sobre ele.

Merda! Por que, diabos, ele tinha que ter tanto poder sobre mim? Poder o bastante para me fazer esquecer de tudo que não fosse aquele corpo que me proporcionava noites... inesquecíveis.

Maldição!

-Eu preciso ir. – Ele disse por fim.

Eu assenti, ainda irritado comigo mesmo, tanto que nem notei quando ele se aproximou, sorrateiramente.

-Vou voltar pra você, não vou me deitar com nenhuma estudante afoita, prometo. – Tentei protestar, mas não consegui.

Heero me beijou, docemente, e eu estremeci.

Odiava aqueles beijos de despedidas, eram tão... românticos, tão... certos. Eu não gostava daquilo, por isso, todas as manhãs quando Heero se levantava para ir para a faculdade, eu fingia dormir.

Despedidas, como aquela, eram... desnecessárias.

Mas Heero não pensava daquela forma. Me abraçou, me beijou, deixando aquela sensação de "última vez". Por esse motivo eu o empurrei, virando as costas e sumindo na escuridão da mansão em seguida.

Pro inferno, o senhor Yuy, e seus malditos joguinhos.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Me joguei na cama, ainda revoltado com tudo aquilo.

Heero estava jogando comigo, testando meu controle, tentando me fazer ser algo que eu me recusava a ser. Algo que eu não queria ser... de novo.

Fraco, emotivo, necessitado dos outros.

Não... eu só precisava de mim mesmo. Eu me bastava.

Rolei sobre os lençóis, admitindo que, apesar da minha luta para negar tudo aquilo, Heero fazia falta na cama.

Desde a primeira noite, havíamos criado uma rotina, no mínimo, estranha.

Para não dizer absurda.

Todas as noites, Heero aparecia. Nunca jantávamos, apenas nos jogávamos na cama, compartilhando o que, admitíssemos ou não, nos ligava mais profundamente.

Sexo.

Dormíamos e, pela manhã, Heero partia para suas aulas e a noite, depois de passar em seu apartamento, ele voltava.

Eu sabia que ele estava delegando certas responsabilidades, pois, pelo que sabia, e Heero me contava, o intervalo entre a universidade e a vinda até minha casa, era de poucas horas, não suficientes para sua carga de trabalho.

Provavelmente, correção de provas e trabalhos, planejamento de aulas e tudo mais ligado ao seu emprego, estava sendo ignorado... para que todas as noites pudessem ser nossas.

Eu só não sabia se considerava aqueles gestos provas concretas de afeto para comigo, ou estupidez por parte dele.

De qualquer forma... não importava. O que Heero fazia fora de minha cama, não me dizia respeito.

Tê-lo ali já era problema o suficiente.

Algumas horas se passaram e acho que adormeci, não podia ter certeza, o ato de dormir era, extremamente, complicado para mim, principalmente, depois que havia me acostumado a ter Heero ali.

Mesmo que sua insistência em me abraçar durante a madrugada fosse irritante. Mas eu não conseguia resistir e acabava aconchegado em seus braços, ouvindo suas palavras sussurradas e... chorando algumas vezes.

Ainda era difícil admitir toda aquela proximidade e a fraqueza que me acometia, fazia pequenas lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos... eu queria lutar e não deixar Heero chegar perto daquele lugar... aquele lugar onde meus pais e Deus estiveram... não queria sentir a dor de ser traído e abandonado por quem amasse, de novo.

O melhor era repeli-lo, claro, mesmo que isso o machucasse.

E, por fim, eu não queria me importar se Heero se machucasse, se ele me amasse e se decepcionasse com meu jeito frio e distante. Mas, às vezes, meu peito doía quando via aquele olhar triste quando eu o magoava.

Quando lhe dizia que não acreditava no amor.

Não sabia direito como interpretar aquele olhar. Podia ser mágoa por saber que eu jamais o amaria, ou podia ser pena... pena por saber que eu estava mentindo, descaradamente, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

Diabos! Como eu era complicado!

E só tinham alguns dias que estávamos... juntos na cama. Pouco mais de duas semanas, talvez.

Contar o tempo também era... desnecessário, fazia os dias passarem mais rápidos... o melhor era aproveitar antes que Heero... partisse, como os outros.

-Gostaria de não vir. – Me assustei com a voz, vinda da porta do quarto. – Mas não consegui.

Me virei e lá estava Heero, lindo, sorrindo... daquela forma doce que fazia pequenas pontadas de dor cortarem meu coração.

Eu queria tanto... tanto que doía.

Mas não podia.

Ele se livrou do smoking, ficando apenas de roupa debaixo e parou, ao lado da cama, me olhando, implorando, com seus belos olhos, que pudesse ficar.

Droga! Eu não queria dizer sim!

-Eu pensei, durante toda a festa, em você, em estar aqui. – Suspirou, seu sorriso sumindo dos lábios bonitos. – O que fez comigo, Duo? Não sabia que anjos faziam feitiços...

Tentei rir, soltar algum comentário sarcástico, mas... tudo que fiz foi me afastar um pouco e levantar o edredom, convidando-o para ficar.

Comigo.

Heero deitou-se ao meu lado e eu o cobri, abraçando-o em seguida.

Havia algo em seu sorriso, naquele momento, quando estava parado na porta, algo tão puro que me fez ceder.

Era... amor.

Naquela noite não nos tocamos como sempre fazíamos, apenas nos abraçamos e dormimos.

E, juro, nunca doeu tanto.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

Desculpem pelo capítulo curto e a demora na atualização.

Passei aki só pra postar esse capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews, no próximo eu respondo ok?

Beijos!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento da história.

**

* * *

**

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_Naquela noite não nos tocamos como sempre fazíamos, apenas nos abraçamos e dormimos._

_E, juro, nunca doeu tanto._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo VI**

Semanas depois, máscaras já no lugar, ignorâncias e trocas de gentilezas feitas, eu estava sentado na sala dos fantasmas, confortavelmente, pensando em toda aquela merda que estava acontecendo.

Eu já conseguia aceitar os gestos carinhosos de Heero sem protestar e podia, até mesmo, me abster dos comentários sarcásticos e sorrir com ele.

Raras vezes, claro.

Mas era um começo para ele... e o fim pra mim.

Só eu sabia o quanto custava sentir aquilo tudo em meu peito, aquela necessidade de tê-lo por perto, mesmo que negasse para ele... e para mim.

Era difícil, doía pra cacete, mas, por mais que lutasse, não conseguia deter nada, só diminuir o ritmo dos acontecimentos, mas... Heero estava bem perto daquele lugar... aquele que doía só em pensar.

Por isso eu tinha que lutar ainda mais, não porque eu era um bastardo sem coração, mas porque... tinha medo de me machucar.

Merda! Estava sendo fraco de novo! Fraco como aquele rapaz em Berlim, tremendo, chorando, se machucando.

Não... não mais.

Toquei as cicatrizes em meus pulsos e suspirei.

Nunca mais voltaria a ser fraco e chorar por alguém. Ninguém se aproximaria daquele pedaço de meu coração.

Nem mesmo Heero e sua infinita paciência.

Decidi isso, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Acabara o momento de fraqueza.

-Sabia que estaria aqui. – Heero apareceu, silencioso como sempre.

-Você sempre sabe de tudo. – Disse, irônico. – Mas poderia, por favor, me deixar sozinho?

-Você poderia deixar de agir como um maldito babaca, por um momento apenas? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Idiota. – Murmurei, irritado.

-Não sou eu que tento, sem nenhum sucesso, lutar contra algo que é impossível vencer. – Me olhou, duramente. – Não sou eu que insisto em viver no passado, achando que tudo vai se repetir.

-Não fale nisso. – Murmurei, entredentes. – Não tem o direito.

-Sim, eu tenho, porque sou a principal vítima das suas crises e seus acessos repentinos. – Segurou meu queixo, me machucando.

-Está aqui porque quer, nunca lhe pedi que ficasse, que voltasse todas as noites. – Suspirei, me desvencilhando de seu toque bruto. – Quando você vai perceber que é apenas mais um na minha vida? Mais uma foda?

-Você mente.

-E você se acha mais importante do que é. – Respondi, mais firme do que pretendia. – O que te faz crer que merece mais que os outros? Eu admito que você tem algo a mais, mas não se dê tanto valor, Yuy... não é tão importante pra mim quanto pensa. – Seus olhos brilharam, magoados e eu senti aquela dor estranha em meu peito.

-Ou você é cego ou... – Se levantou, rapidamente. – Ou não presta mesmo.

-Não pense que porque não enxergo o que você quer, eu sou cego. – Me levantei também, petulante. – Enxergo que existe algo a mais sim, mas não é tão forte quanto pensa... há sexo, tesão e talvez... afeto, nada a mais.

Heero apertou meus braços, me machucando e eu gemi de dor.

Minha boca foi esmagada com a sua e suspirei, entre a tristeza e a euforia.

-Se você só quer sexo... é só que lhe darei, por hora. – Desviei os olhos. – Mas não é o que quero oferecer... quero lhe dar amor, mas a escolha é sua.

Era tão simples dizer apenas que sexo estava bom... que não podia ser amado, que não queria amar... mas eu queria... droga! Eu queria que ele me tocasse com amor, mesmo que eu não pudesse retribuir da mesma forma.

-Dê-me tudo. – Disse, por fim. – Só não espere o mesmo de mim. Não lhe amo e jamais amarei, espero que saiba disso, vou te machucar, te ferir, sempre que puder, porque é como posso me defender. Nunca espere mais do que temos, o que vier daqui para frente será lucro... pra você... a escolha não é minha. – Falei, sinceramente.

Como resposta tive os lábios beijados, com aquela doçura tão característica.

O ataque era sempre a melhor defesa.

Nessa mesma noite fui torturado de todas as formas possíveis. Heero me tocou, me acariciou, me machucou... alternou momentos entre a luxúria e o carinho, criando um turbilhão onde me perdi e me achei, diversas vezes, hora após hora, minuto após minuto.

-Mais... – Implorei, sentindo seus dedos dançarem dentro de mim. – Por favor...

Como resposta os toques continuaram, hora brutos, hora mais carinhosos e quando, finalmente, pude senti-lo dentro de mim... a sensação foi forte demais e explodi no orgasmo mais louco da minha vida.

-Isso é só metade do que posso oferecer. – Ele sussurrou, investindo contra meu corpo esgotado. – Você vai sentir, na carne, agora, tudo que posso lhe dar, querendo... ou não.

Eu gritei, como nunca havia gritado, caindo da beira do precipício tantas vezes, que por fim, desisti de contar.

Na manhã seguinte, meu corpo tinha marcas multicoloridas e estava, decididamente, esgotado.

Anotei, mentalmente, que não deveria mais desafiar Heero tão abertamente, ele tinha um poder absurdo sobre meu corpo e minhas reações.

E também decidi aceitar, sem relutância, tudo que ele quisesse me dar. Afinal... se só ele cedesse, só ele sentisse... o único coração machucado seria o dele. O meu continuaria em sua caixa, blindada e inalcançável.

Bem... nem tanto.

Quando abri meus olhos, naquela manhã, sentindo certas partes doerem mais que outras em meu corpo, meditei por certos momentos sobre toda aquela situação meio... bizarra.

Heero estava, decididamente, apaixonado, isso era certo, mas... ainda podia me trair, me abandonar, me fazer voltar a ser quem eu não queria, logo... eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Nem que precisasse mandar matá-lo.

O senti se remexer ao meu lado, seu rosto afundado em meu pescoço, e suspirei.

Não... não teria coragem de machucá-lo... a não ser que fosse para não me machucar, porque, com toda certeza, eu faria qualquer coisa para não voltar para aquele lugar escuro onde fui quando tudo foi para o inferno.

Umhum... aquele cantinho obscuro da minha mente não... de novo não.

Resumindo meus pensamentos... eu queria receber, mas não dar. Nunca ceder, nunca precisar, nem confiar... eu já sabia onde isso me levaria e não queria passar, novamente, pela experiência de não poder contar com quem se ama, de ser traído... não mais.

E só passaria por tudo aquilo de novo se Deus fosse um sádico, que me odiasse e me fizesse apaixonar por Heero.

Como eu já sabia dos sentimentos Dele por mim... melhor me preparar pela dor que, certamente, viria.

-Posso escutar as engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionando. – Heero murmurou, sonolento, se agarrando mais a mim, me fazendo lembrar de outras partes doloridas.

-Tape os ouvidos e, até onde me lembro, essa cama é minha. – Respondi, bocejando. – E você sabe o caminho da porta.

-Acho que exagerei ontem a noite, pra você acordar tão azedo assim. – Se esfregou em meu corpo, como se fosse alguma espécie de felino. – Dá próxima vez, tentarei fazer algo diferente.

-Quem disse que terá próxima vez?

-Você. – Respondeu, como o bom sádico que era. – No momento que entrei, completamente, em seu corpo, lembra-se? Você disse que queria me sentir muitas e muitas vezes, entre outras coisas, que posso repetir para refrescar sua memória, se for o caso, posso, até mesmo, recordar dos seus gemidos, doces, desesperados em meu ouvido...

-Bastardo... – Disse, entredentes, realmente, revoltado.

Por que, diabos, eu tinha que ser tão vocal durante o sexo?

-Certamente, meu anjo, agora, porque não pára de resmungar e tenta dormir mais um pouco? – Perguntou, parecendo, genuinamente, preocupado. – Você está com algumas olheiras. – Disse, severo. – Venha, durma mais um pouco.

Tentei protestar, mas ele ignorou o que eu disse e, simplesmente, me abraçou, me fazendo apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto acariciava minhas costas.

-Não quero dormir... quero que você vá embora da minha vida... – Eu disse, sonolento.

-Claro que sim, meu anjo... claro que sim. – Sussurrou, doce, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

Fui embalado por seus braços e seu corpo.

Odiei aquela proximidade e aquele carinho... odiei ainda mais porque, em nove anos, nunca havia me sentido tão protegido como me senti naquela manhã.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Acordei muitas horas depois, ainda sentindo-o perto de mim.

Mas eu não estava mais em seus braços.

Heero estava sentado, na cama, ao meu lado, com um laptop no colo, com seus óculos de leitura que o deixavam, incrivelmente, sexy.

Se meu maldito corpo não doesse, eu pularia em cima dele.

-Boa tarde. – Ele disse, parecendo feliz.

-Por que me deixou dormir tanto, idiota? – Perguntei, me sentando e esfregando os olhos. – Não sabe que tenho que trabalhar?

-Não seja tão ácido hoje, estou feliz porque você não teve pesadelos. – Inclinou o corpo, beijando meus lábios. – Dormiu como um anjo.

-Pesadelos? – Indaguei, apavorado.

Não... Heero não poderia, não deveria... não tinha como, eu me lembraria e...

-Os que você tem todas as noites. – Ele respondeu, colocando o laptop de lado e me encarando, curioso. – Duo, você está bem? – Tentou me tocar, mas eu recuei, assustado.

Aquilo era, positivamente, absurdo. Eu não tinha pesadelos há muito tempo, pelo menos, não me lembrava. E se eu os tivesse, ainda, com toda certeza, Heero _não_ estaria mais ali.

Eu o teria assustado com meus gritos e ofegos.

Eu sabia, Quatre me dissera que meus pesadelos eram... terríveis.

-Eu... como você sabe? Por que nunca me contou, eu... – Ele piscou, confuso e se aproximou, ajoelhando-se em minha frente.

-Você não lembra? Eu pensei que não quisesse tocar no assunto... – Disse, deslizando os dedos por meu rosto. – Você está frio, Duo... o que está acontecendo? – Tentou me abraçar, mas eu o afastei, bruscamente.

-Não toque... não toque... – Repeti, com os olhos arregalados.

Como eu podia ter aqueles malditos pesadelos e não me lembrar? Como eu poderia sonhar com aquela noite, com tudo que aconteceu e... não me recordar na manhã seguinte?

Eu sabia, eu lembrava que os pesadelos machucavam, porque vinham sem aviso, não eram como contar a história, novamente... eu não estava preparado quando eles chegavam e roubavam minha tranqüilidade.

Heero me olhava, parecendo assustado, mas nada disse, apenas sentou-se e ficou me olhando, com um carinho brilhante em seus olhos.

Era um pedido... ele queria que eu voltasse, que não mergulhasse naquele lugar escuro.

Mas por que, diabos, eu não lembrava? Por que ele continuava ali?

-Deixa eu explicar, ok? – Assenti, ainda tremendo, levemente. – Os pesadelos vinham, mas... eu acho que os expulsava, não sei... eu te abraçava apertado e você dormia, novamente.

-Você os mandava embora? – Perguntei, chocado demais.

Ele não _podia_ ter todo esse poder, ele não _devia_.

-Não sei direito... – Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse expulsar alguma imagem ruim. – Duo, você está me assustando, por favor, pare.

Foi minha vez de sacudir a cabeça, notando que estava balançando o corpo e fincando as unhas em meus braços, arrancando sangue.

-Eu... eu... – Parei, _realmente_, assustado.

Heero parava meus pesadelos, interrompia as memórias mais dolorosas que eu tinha, praticamente, por momentos, me fazia esquecer... me fazia voltar a ser aquele garoto religioso, feliz e... sem traumas.

Quão bizarro era aquilo?

Eu não queria voltar a ser o Duo de antes do inferno começar.

Merda! Eu gostava de ser um artista famoso, traumatizado e mal caráter, por excelência.

-Duo! – Heero gritou, me puxando para perto de seu corpo, quase me sufocando com a força de seu abraço. – Você está me assustando, _de verdade._

Fiquei parado, a verdade me atingindo, dolorosamente, enquanto as mãos fortes de Heero esfregavam minhas costas nuas, vigorosamente.

Aos poucos meu corpo relaxou e fiquei largado contra ele, suspirando, dividido entre ficar assustado ou revoltado por ter permitido que alguém chegasse tão perto.

Algum tempo depois, Heero me deitou na cama, me cobrindo e deitando ao meu lado, me abraçando apertado.

Era tão... bom, tê-lo ali, sabendo que ele podia afastar aquela dor, pelo menos durante meu sono, mas... isso era perder o controle e eu... não queria isso.

A questão era: eu tinha como não lutar?

Já havia me decidido receber tudo que Heero quisesse me dar e ele queria me dar conforto, paz... amor.

O melhor era não pensar... só deixar acontecer.

-Duo, meu anjo, eu queria... – Me movi, encarando seus olhos que brilhavam, preocupados.

-Você não me disse porque ficou obsessivo por mim. – Disse, tentando sorrir, mas falhando.

Heero suspirou, contrariado por não poder tocar no assusto que desejava, mas cedeu, sorrindo, falsamente, junto comigo.

-Há alguns anos atrás, eu tentei marcar uma entrevista com você, mas seu cão de guarda não deixou, disse-me que Duo Maxwell era importante e ocupado demais para lidar com pessoas como eu, simples críticos. – Fechou os olhos, parecendo remexer lembranças antigas. – Decidi que teria sua atenção, desde aquele dia. Um motivo bobo, mas ninguém ignora Heero Yuy.

Eu ri, verdadeiramente, e o beijei.

Tentei não notar, não admitir que estava cedendo... mesmo que aos poucos.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Acho que, pelo menos, dois meses haviam se passado e eu mentia para mim mesmo, afirmando que prolongava minha permanência na França por que haviam negócios...

Mas era por Heero.

Ele ainda me visitava, mas não todas as noites e algumas vezes, raras vezes, nós saíamos. Não para jantar ou coisas parecidas... apenas ficávamos caminhando, observando o rio Senna e conversando sobre amenidades.

Acho que... estávamos juntos.

Não estou dizendo que éramos namorados ou algo parecido. Éramos, amantes mais... firmes, afinal, eu não me deitava com mais ninguém e, supunha, que Heero também não. Bem, não que se ele fizesse isso, eu ficaria chateado, ou triste, ou cortaria os pulsos.

Provavelmente, ficaria furioso por não ser o suficiente para ele.

Bobagem... a verdade, por mais cruel que pudesse ser, era que eu sentia... ciúmes ao imaginá-lo com outra pessoa, fosse homem ou mulher.

Heero era _meu_, não o contrário e, logo, eu tinha que zelar pela minha posse.

Minha e somente minha.

Claro que eu ainda estremecia cada vez que pensamentos errados passeavam pela minha mente, mas estava seguro de que não o amava. Bem... estava apaixonado, e isso era bem diferente.

Era o toque dele, a voz, o corpo... não... eu não estava com ele por sua inteligência ou senso de humor negro, tão parecido com o meu... não era por ele ser um homem incrível, bondoso e... raios! Eu só gostava de estar com ele, o que queria dizer que, possivelmente, eu não queria, nem pretendia, envelhecer ao seu lado e toda essa besteira.

Blá, blá, blá, paixão e nada a mais.

Seguramente era isso.

As vendas de meus quadros foram extremamente lucrativas e, ao final daqueles dois meses, não haviam mais motivos para a minha permanência ali.

Estava na hora de partir, voltar a Londres e criar novos quadros lá. Não na França... não perto de Heero. Ele tirava minha concentração e, mais de uma vez, me peguei pintando cenas, no mínimo, inusitadas, para alguém como eu.

Sim... partir seria bom, mas... não poderia deixar Heero. Afinal, quem mais me tocaria como ele? Quem mais me faria perder o controle e ceder daquela forma?

Talvez... eu o devesse levar comigo, talvez Heero dissesse não e eu poderia jogar-lhe na cara que ele não era e, nunca fora, apaixonado por mim, afinal, não era capaz de largar tudo.

Seria um bom motivo para conseguir me libertar dele.

Mas todas as minhas convicções e planos mirabolantes vieram abaixo no exato momentos que o-motivo-de-todo-o-meu-tormento entrou pela porta, alheio, como sempre, aos meus pensamentos auspiciosos.

Me cumprimentou, beijando minha testa e colocando-me em seu colo.

Como eu detestava quando ele me tratava daquela forma, mas nunca reclamava e passava os braços por seu pescoço, beijando seus lábios.

Uma cena típica de dois... namorados.

Que não éramos.

-Já lhe disse que lhe amo? – Perguntou-me, abraçando-me apertado.

Merda! Eu odiava quando ele me dizia aquelas coisas, me fazia sentir um monstro, um crápula por não acreditar naquela baboseira. E Duo Maxwell, definitivamente, não gostava de ouvir palavras-doces-com-segundas-intenções.

-Mais vezes do que eu queria e gostaria de ouvir. – Respondi, seco.

-Estamos afiados essa noite, huh? – Brincou, sem nem ao menos se abalar com o que eu havia dito.

Na verdade, Heero tinha a facilidade bizarra de não se deixar atingir por nenhuma das minhas palavras ferinas, dirigidas somente para machucá-lo. Pelo contrário, o bastardo parecia se divertir às minhas custas, sorrindo de uma forma zombeteira, como se dissesse que podia me ler nas entrelinhas.

E eu não gostava que lessem tão perfeitamente.

-Cansou de corrigir provas e trabalhos e decidiu me ver? Percebeu que sou mais interessante? – Indaguei, mudando de assunto, aborrecido.

Uma vez, apenas uma, eu gostaria de ver Heero se chateando com minhas palavras. Mas era pedir demais, ele jamais iria se mostrar magoado com nada que eu dissesse.

-Oh, sim, meu anjo. Definitivamente, sim. – Acariciou meus braços, enquanto beijava minha bochecha, de forma, extremamente, doce.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, desconfiando de todo aquele carinho. Ok, Heero era muito, muito doce quando queria, mas... aquela ereção contra meu quadril deveria mudar as coisas, não?

Aparentemente, não.

Continuou suas carícias, beijos e tudo que me fazia, praticamente, derreter em seus braços, sendo reduzido a uma massa disforme e satisfeita.

-O que está fazendo? – Perguntei a certa altura, quando seus dedos correram por meu pescoço, com adoração.

-Te matando de bondade. – Estalou um beijo em minha testa. – E carinho. – Segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, me olhando. – Consegue imaginar uma forma melhor de morrer?

-Hee... – Praticamente, choraminguei, fechando, firmemente, meus olhos.

Merda! Eu, _realmente_, odiava aquele comportamento.

O _meu_, não o dele.

Aquela coisa de ficar como um garotinho encolhido contra seu corpo, pensando em como era bom estar ali, apenas... existindo, sentindo seus carinhos em minhas costas, meus braços, meu rosto... droga, droga, droga! Quantas noites havia perdido jurando que não deixaria mais Heero fazer aquilo? Abaixar as barreiras que ele sabia que existia e sabia também que era o único que... podia e conseguia abaixá-las.

Oh... ele era um bastardo.

Heero sabia que eu ficava sensível e, malditamente, vulnerável quando tinha aqueles súbitos surtos de carinhos. Eu sentia que... estava precisando estar ali, precisando senti-lo tão perto quando possível, me dando amor porque queria dar, não por retribuição ou obrigação... ele apenas queria estar ali comigo.

Eu odiava gostar tanto daquela atenção.

Podia notar que, aos pouquinhos, algumas barreiras que cediam naqueles momentos, não se erguiam de novo, apenas desapareciam e, quando Heero ia embora, me sentia desprotegido.

Diabos! Só haviam duas opções: ou acabava com aquilo ou não poderia deixar Heero partir.

Que ótimas duas escolhas eu tinha! Maravilha, Maxwell, você conseguiu se reduzir a um pobre mortal como qualquer outro.

Quando havia me tornado tão humano, mesmo?

Ah... claro! Quando aquele sádico, bastardo, desgraçado, caiu de pára-quedas na minha vida.

Melhor era não seguir aquela linha de raciocínio. Na última vez acabei de porre, com Heero cuidando de mim, me dando lições como se fosse meu pai ou coisa parecida.

E eu, definitivamente, não precisava de um _pai_. Precisava de um homem que fizesse sexo comigo... mas para isso tinha que parar de agir como um, maldito garotinho carente.

Por isso tentei me desvencilhar, mas Heero me abraçou mais forte, sussurrando algumas palavras bobas. Tentei me convencer que ficara ali porque ele era, definitivamente, mais forte, mas...

Raios!

Eu queria estar ali.

Estávamos numa espreguiçadeira, no terceiro andar da casa, na parte que não havia cobertura. O Senna corria a nossa frente, tranqüilo, como sempre fora, há séculos. E eu me irritava com aquela tranqüilidade.

Eu estava ficando de saco cheio da França, o lugar inteiro me parecia tranqüilo demais.

-Você está me destruindo. – Murmurei, cansado, aborrecido e aquecido, entre seus braços.

-Estou te salvando. – Respondeu, suave.

-Não quero ser salvo, merda! – Sentei com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, me debruçando sobre seu peito. – Nunca lhe pedi que me salvasse, que... ficasse.

-Mas também nunca me pediu, seriamente, para ir. – Disse, tranqüilo, tirando a franja de minha testa. – Mas se quiser que eu vá... é só dizer.

O encarei, incrédulo. Como ele podia, simplesmente, falar aquilo, como... como se só estivesse ali porque não tinha outro lugar para ir, como se não fosse importante?

O sorrisinho em seus lábios me desafiou e tive vontade de mandá-lo embora, ou para o inferno, e lhe dizer algumas palavras bem, bem, bem ofensivas, mas... não consegui. Apenas fiquei lá, olhando-o, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido com a perspectiva de que, aqueles momentos que eram tão... especiais – droga não queria usar essa palavra – para mim, fossem apenas... momentos para ele.

-Não disse que quero ir. – Falou, sorrindo de forma carinhosa. – Apenas não ficaria se você não quisesse que eu ficasse, se não quer, se... prefere me ver longe, apenas diga.

Suspirei, me virando, encostando minhas costas em seu peito, ficando entre suas pernas.

-Diabos, Yuy! – Murmurei, cansado. – Já lhe disse que lhe odeio?

-Oh, sim. – Ele riu, entrelaçando os dedos com os meus. – E, em certas vezes, eu quase acreditei.

Eu também.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Dormi, sobre Heero, naquela posição vergonhosa.

Vergonhosa porque era meio submissa, meio... "preciso de você", mas... de qualquer forma, despertei sendo carregado por ele, em direção ao nosso – correção – meu quarto.

Porém, antes que chegássemos a cama e, conseqüentemente, tivéssemos a chance de fazer o que sempre fazíamos, – além de dormir, claro – Quatre nos barrou, inconvenientemente, claro.

-Carta pra você, Duo. – Disse, sem comentar que eu estava no colo de Heero, sendo carregado como um bebê.

-Leio depois. – Disse, displicente.

-É _dela_.

Arregalei os olhos, meus ombros se retesando, rapidamente. O que, diabos, _ela_ queria comigo, depois de tudo que lhe disse?

-No chão. Agora. – Disse e Heero me colocou de pé, com um olhar confuso no rosto. – Quatre, meu querido, quantas vezes lhe pedi para _não_ me passar nada dela? – Perguntei, tomando a carta de suas mãos e querendo rasgá-la, mas... ler não faria mal.

Puxei Heero pela mão, batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Pior do que parecer fraco era cometer um erro e Lindsay Vuorinen fora, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, o maior erro de toda a minha vida.

Já disseram que garotas mimadas podem ser, extremamente, irritantes?

-Duo? – Heero tocou meu ombro, me fazendo pular de susto. – O que você tem?

-Nada. – Disse, ríspido, me arrependo, em seguida.

Eu podia ser grosso e mal educado com ele, mas só por vontade própria ou quando a culpa era dele, mas, naquele caso, Heero estava inocente, não tinha que agüentar meus problemas e minhas mudanças de humor provenientes deles.

-Quem é _ela_? – Indagou, curioso e eu tive vontade de dizer-lhe que não era de sua conta.

Mas, não o fiz.

Na verdade, estava mais ocupado vasculhando minha mente, questionando porque ficara tão perturbado com a maldita carta... com Lindsay e tudo que ela trazia.

Não... eu nunca a amei, nem nada parecido, mas havia algo que havia me irritado, profundamente, nela. E não estava pensando em sua personalidade mimada e arrogante.

-Ela era uma garota mimada, de uma família rica da Inglaterra, com quem tive um romance e, tempos depois, me contatou em Moscou, querendo que eu... resolvesse um problema para ela. – Expliquei, abrindo a carta.

-E você negou?

-Digamos que... o problema não era meu, eu não o queria, não o desejava e... – Me calei, respirando fundo. – Você... se importa se eu...

-Vou pedir para servirem o jantar aqui. – Disse, dando-me um beijo e saindo em seguida.

Sorri, não sabia se de nervoso ou achando graça dos ciúmes, completamente, explícitos nos olhos de Heero. Decidi pela segunda opção e sentei-me no sofá que havia no canto do quarto, lendo, calmamente, a carta que me fora endereçada.

A medida que meus olhos corriam pelas linhas, palavras nada amigáveis saiam de meus lábios. Como uma menininha aristocrata conhecia tantas palavras de baixo calão? Afinal... eu havia lhe feito algum bem. Mas no fim da carta, o que, verdadeiramente, interessava, estava em letras vermelhas, destacadas... berrantes.

Um endereço, o paradeiro do... problema dela.

Não... eu não iria resolvê-lo para ela, nem pensar. Lindsay criara o problema, ela que resolvesse, eu nada tinha a ver com aquilo.

Estranhamente, quando acabei de ler a carta me sentia... cansado, esgotado e tudo que fiz foi me jogar na cama, encolhendo meu corpo e abraçando meus joelhos.

Se, realmente, aquilo tudo não importava, por que me sentia tão mal?

Heero escolheu entrar no quarto no exato momento que articulava uma resposta e, como a frase que surgiu em minha cabeça não me agradava, direcionei um grande sorriso a ele.

-Tudo bem? – Indagou, sentando-se na beira da cama, colocando minha cabeça sobre suas coxas.

-Claro! – Respondi, incerto. – Não responderei e ela... vai entender que nada tenho haver com a vida dela... o que tínhamos acabou e finito. – Heero sorriu, deitando ao meu lado.

-As pessoas não têm a mesma facilidade de se desapegar como você, meu anjo.

-Então deveriam não se apegar, primeiramente, como eu. – Disse, prático, abraçando-o.

-Nunca se apegou a nada depois... daquele dia? – Questionou, meio brincalhão, me fazendo olhá-lo, enquanto sorria daquela maldita forma eu-sei-o-que-sente-por-mim.

-Oh... eu, realmente, te odeio, Heero Yuy.

-Oh sim... você me odeia, Duo Maxwell. – Riu, bagunçando meus cabelos, colocando os dedos na ponta de minha trança.

Hesitei, incerto.

Meu cabelo era... meio especial. Especial do tipo _toque-e-morra_. Fora uma promessa que minha mãe fizera, devido a complicações na gravidez.

Mas por que, diabos, ela achava que Deus ficaria feliz caso eu tivesse cabelo longo, é uma coisa que nunca entenderia, mas mesmo sem entender, havia me resignado... estranhamente, admito.

Quando tudo foi para o inferno eu deveria, supostamente, me livrar de tudo que me ligasse ao passado, mas... não meu cabelo. Eu o amava de uma forma doentia, acho que era uma das coisas que me ligavam ao passado, mesmo que eu odiasse o passado...

Ok! _Eu_ era complicado.

-Duo, o que você tem? – Pisquei, confuso, encarando o rosto preocupado de Heero.

Tão doce, tão sincero... tão meu.

Me sentei, colocando os dedos sobre o elástico na ponta da trança e o arranquei.

Foda-se o passado.

Heero arregalou seus olhos, da melhor maneira que suas feições orientais permitiam e abriu a boca, em uma perfeita imitação de um peixe.

Diabos! Ele deveria dizer alguma coisa, um "você é lindo" ou "você é maravilhoso"... bem... algo que implicasse que eu ficava, definitivamente, perfeito daquela forma.

-Duo... – Murmurou, seus dedos alcançando as mexas que estavam sobre meus ombros.

-Se não vai dizer como fico lindo, vou prendê-los de novo! – Disse, irritado.

-Não seja estúpido! – Falou, firme. – Se você ameaçar prendê-los enquanto estiver comigo, juro que nunca mais apareço. – Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu sorri, insinuante.

-Estou perfeito, não estou?

-Oh, sim... mas ficaria melhor se estivesse bem aqui... – Deitou com as costas na cama, os braços abertos. – Agora.

Eu ri, livremente, me jogando sobre ele, saboreando aqueles momentos em que só existíamos nós dois. Nada de igrejas em chamas, pesadelos, coisas indo pro inferno ou problemas alheios.

E sem barreiras também.

Jantamos algum tempo depois.

A comida estava fria, mas... o que fizemos antes de jantar foi, extremamente, prazeroso e, definitivamente, a comida seria agradável mesmo que consistisse em sopa de pedras.

Nem eu sabia que transar com Heero com os cabelos soltos podia ser tão... excitante.

De qualquer maneira, jantamos, tomamos banho e transamos mais algumas sem conta de vezes. Tudo estava normal.

Absolutamente, normal.

Até eu acordar no meio da noite, procurando Heero e achando-o sentado no sofá, carta na mão, olhos arregalados e mão sobre a boca.

Merda! Tudo estava bem.

-Não sabia que era do tipo que lia as correspondências dos outros. – Disse, acendendo um cigarro, me recostando no espaldar da cama.

-E eu não sabia que você podia ser tão... como pode, Duo? – Indagou, os olhos mais brilhantes que o normal.

Eu não podia saber se eram lágrimas ou indignação.

O chamei para perto e ele veio, sentando-se ao meu lado. Pousei a mão em seu rosto, não sabendo que reação esperar.

-Eu não pedi por isso. – Disse, vendo-o respirar fundo, fechando os olhos.

-Até onde sei, tem tanta culpa quanto ela.

-A culpa foi somente dela, eu lhe disse que não queria, que não podia, que não... você entende. – Falei, buscando, pelo menos, um pouco de compreensão em seus olhos, mas não achei nada, só uma mágoa profunda.

-Eu não entendo... sinceramente, Duo, no início eu pensei que você era, realmente, uma merda de um bastardo, mas como o passar do tempo eu percebi que não era assim... você era carinhoso, gentil e, por mais que você negue, eu sei que gosta de mim, mas isso... – Fez um gesto, apontando a carta no sofá.

-Ela planejou tudo, Heero! Queria sair de casa e essas coisas, mas... eu fui o cara errado e, realmente, sinto muito por ela. – Pensei por segundos. – Não, não sinto nada. Ela procurou por isso.

Dei de ombros, continuando a fumar meu cigarro.

-Você é...

-Eu sei o que sou. – Disse, seco. – E você? O que tem haver com tudo isso? Leu minha correspondência e agora se acha no direito de me julgar? – Me ergui, não me importando com a nudez. – Dê um tempo! Ela furou a camisinha! – Gritei, furioso. – Ela mesmo me contou depois! O que você queria que fizesse? Me casasse com ela por causa do que...

-Abandonar um filho? Se negar a dar assistência? Que tipo de monstro é você? – Heero se ergueu, o dedo em riste.

-Eu não queria um filho! Não queria ser obrigado a amar. – Suspirei, sorrindo de forma cínica. – Eu não acredito nessa baboseira... eu não pedi por uma criança, a escolha foi dela e, se agora, Lindsay decidiu dá-lo para a adoção, nada tenho haver com isso e, sinceramente, pouco me importo com esse bebê... quantos meses tem? Hum... dois? Três? Não importa... não o quero, não é prático.

-Tem apenas um mês, Duo. – Heero disse, sério. – Não vai reconsiderar? Não vai buscar _seu_ filho?

Foi um golpe bem dado... Heero dizendo que, efetivamente, eu tinha um filho, doeu... mas foi uma dor estúpida. Para que um filho? Tudo estava bem como estava.

-Ele não é meu filho, eu não o quis. – Falei, cansado. – Vamos parar com isso, nada tem haver com...

-Por que? – Perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes... de lágrimas. – Um bebê, Duo... você o deixa assim... seu sangue... como pode?

-Eu teria que amá-lo e...

-Não acredito no amor. – Heero completou, chegando perto de mim. – Isso é uma grande merda! Vai negar que me ama, Duo?

Me calei, meus olhos fechados, uma raiva estranha explodindo em meu peito.

Heero não tinha o maldito direito de tocar naquele assunto, de indagar aquilo, de questionar, de me fazer pensar... de me fazer olhá-lo, com aqueles olhos pedintes, amorosos...

-Não... eu não te amo... não amo ninguém além de mim.

-Eu pensei que você fosse uma vítima, mas agora enxergo que você é um monstro cego. – Vestiu as calças, se recusando a me olhar.

Meus olhos queimaram e eu me recusei a acreditar que iria chorar. Ver Heero se vestindo, pronto a partir, a me deixar... era como deveria ser, mas... não como eu queria.

Porém não estava em minhas mãos.

-Um dia, Duo... um dia você vai perceber o quão estúpido está sendo, vai se arrepender de negar que me ama e de negar amor a essa criança.

Não pude retrucar, a porta foi batida com violência e, eu estava sozinho.

Com minhas lágrimas.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

Desculpem pela demora e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo... meu favorito, devo confessar.

Que acharam? Duo de papai é uma graça, né?

Quero agradecer ao pessoal que deixou review nos dois caps anteriores: **Ju, Ophiuchus no Shaina, ****Shanty, ****Chibiusa-chan Minamino, Sakuya, Nana, Tina Chan, ****Litha-chan, ****Celly M, ****Athena Sagara, ****MaiMai, Calíope, ****BelaYoukai, Mandik e Mariana.**

Brigada mesmo!

Até o próximo!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**

* * *

**

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_Não pude retrucar, a porta foi batida com violência e, eu estava sozinho._

_Com minhas lágrimas._

_**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**_

**Capítulo VII **

Esperei, dias a fio, que ele voltasse, mas... as noites seguiram sem Heero.

E os dias também.

Não nego que fiquei arrasado, mas iria passar, afinal, eu sabia que tudo iria ser daquela forma. Quando eu já podia me admitir apaixonado ele me deixaria.

Era um script velho e repetitivo.

Acho que, exatamente, por isso consegui continuar seguindo, por mais algumas semanas, na França.

Quando o golpe é esperado dói menos.

Apesar de ter me preparado para o dia que Heero sumiria, por alguns momentos, realmente, acreditei que nós poderíamos dar certo e, quem sabe, ele não me deixaria como todos fizeram.

Mas, claro, a minha vida estava fadada a ser repetida, sempre e sempre.

Me recusei a pensar naquela criança. Na verdade, tentei odiá-la por ter levado Heero embora, mas depois admiti, para mim mesmo, que nós dois, Heero e eu, não combinaríamos mesmo... ele dava importância demais a coisas pequenas.

Era tão difícil entender que eu não queria um filho? Que não podia entregar meu coração aquela criaturinha tão indefesa? Eu sabia... um dia ele cresceria e me machucaria também. Sem contar que eu não seria um bom pai, era traumatizado demais pra isso.

O melhor destino para... Alessandro era ficar longe de mim. E por que, diabos, com tantos nomes, Lindsay tinha que escolher logo aquele? Aquele que me lembrava do passado, das pinturas religiosas?

Ela também era uma sádica, no fim das contas, mesmo que não tivesse feito de propósito, já que não conhecia a história.

Decidindo que tudo estava em seus devidos lugares, resolvi procurar Heero e mandá-lo para o inferno. Eu não iria implorar perdão ou algo de tipo, apenas... lhe diria algumas verdades, não tão verdadeiras, e encerraria as coisas de forma mais certa.

_Eu_ estaria por cima.

Com esse intuito, liguei para sua casa, mas não tive sucesso. Irritado, telefonei para a Universidade onde ele lecionava e me informaram que... Heero havia viajado.

Para a Inglaterra.

Para Londres.

Desesperado, falei com Quatre, mandando-o reservar passagens para o mesmo dia, com urgência. Heero não ousaria, não iria... iria?

Munido de tudo que precisava, a carta com o endereço, e, com Quatre ao meu lado, embarquei para Londres.

Para as incertezas que pensei ter abandonado, anos antes.

Com os olhos fechados, respirando fundo e tentando tirar a maldita imagem de Heero da minha cabeça, pensei no que, possivelmente, encontraria em Londres.

E, se alguma entidade responsável pelo Destino, gostasse, pelo menos um pouquinho de mim, não encontrar o japonês de olhos azuis. Ele não faria o que eu estava pensando.

Ele não podia...

-Você pode me dizer o motivo dessa viagem? – Quatre perguntou, depois de vários minutos no avião.

-Lindsay colocou o bebê na adoção. – Respondi, seco.

-E você está indo vê-lo? Ou melhor, assumi-lo? – Indagou, descrente.

-Você me acha um monstro?

-Oh, não, meu amigo. – Me abraçou, apertado. – Só lhe acho um covarde. – O olhei, indignado, mas ele sorriu. – Heero não compreendeu que você precisava de algum tempo, ele não te conhece como eu... Ah, Duo... eu sei o que vai acontecer, eu te conheço tão bem... agora me diga... o que vai fazer lá? De verdade?

-Heero foi para Londres. – Disse, simplesmente.

Os olhos de Quatre se arregalaram, mas ele sorriu, suavemente.

-Ele estará em boas mãos.

O encarei, não sabendo se estava se referindo ao bebê ou a Heero.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Mal senti o ar inglês que tanto gostava, pois, o mais rápido que pude, peguei um táxi, ordenando ao motorista que nos levasse, Quatre e eu, até o endereço que estava na carta.

Minhas mãos suavam e meu coração assumia uma batida, absurdamente, anormal. O que, diabos, estava acontecendo?

Eu não sabia se estava daquele jeito pelo risco de encontrar Heero, de encontrar o filho de Lindsay ou por encontrar Heero com o bebê.

Assumi que eram as três coisas, juntas, que estava tirando meu equilíbrio e decidi parar com aquela bobeira. Inferno! O máximo que podia acontecer era Heero ter ido visitar o bebê. Ok. A idéia de Heero com o meu... não, com o filho de Lindsay, me deixava perturbado, era como... ficar fora de algo _muito_ importante.

Bobagem, porque eu nada tinha haver com o bebê, nem com Heero.

Apertei a mão de Quatre, me permitindo um instante de fraqueza, quando o táxi parou em frente o orfanato. A Igreja tinha algo haver com aquilo. Haviam imagens de santos e me senti incomodado. Um dos motivos de me ir para a Inglaterra era que o lugar era praticamente sem ligação com a maldita Igreja Católica, dessa forma não tinha que olhar imagens de santos para cada lugar que olhasse.

Mas Lindsay colocou o bebê, justamente, em um orfanato católico, cuidado por freiras.

Falta de sorte dos infernos! Daquela forma, caso meu... Alessandro não fosse adotado, acabaria sendo católico e... merda! Por que _eu_ me importava?

Balancei a cabeça, saindo do carro e pagando pela corrida.

A fachada era adornada com imagens de santos católicos e tinha um ar... austero e sério.

Não gostei do lugar.

-Tem certeza que quer entrar, Duo? Eu posso perguntar se alguém apareceu para...

-Eu vou, Quatre. – Disse, firme. – Feridas cicatrizadas não causam mais dor.

-Mas outras podem ser abertas. – Falou, cauteloso. – É o seu filho que está lá dentro. Na verdade, já pode até ter sido adotado...

Fechei os olhos, sentindo-os arderem, a idéia de que o bebê poderia não estar mais lá dentro constringiu meu peito. Só não entendia o porquê.

Como eu podia me sentir tão perto de alguém que nunca havia visto? Que, momentos antes, pensava ignorar, completamente?

Oh... o mundo era, realmente, um maldito lugar mesquinho.

-Me espere aqui, tentarei ser rápido. – Coloquei os óculos escuros e entrei.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, no instante que as portas de madeira fecharam-se atrás de mim.

Era quase como... voltar ao passado. Haviam estátuas, quadros, painéis com imagens religiosas, passagens bíblicas e toda aquela porcaria que eu não queria e não precisava ver.

Respirei fundo, quando vi uma freira caminhar em minha direção, com um grande e doce sorriso nos lábios. Quis odiá-la, mas não consegui. Freiras têm sempre um ar tão bondoso, tão... santo que é impossível não gostar delas.

-Bom tarde, meu jovem, seja bem vindo. – Seu sorriso se ampliou e eu suspirei.

-Estou procurando um bebê. – Disse, tentando soar frio.

-Me acompanhe, meu jovem, nós...

-Um bebê específico. – Expliquei, cruzando meus braços no peito. – Foi deixado aqui há, mais ou menos, duas semanas, a mulher que o deixou, provavelmente, disse que seu nome era Alessandro, tem um ou dois meses, não sei ao certo.

A freira me encarou, seus olhos claros arregalados, mas logo seu sorriso voltou e pegou em meu braço, me levando para sentar em um sofá.

-Meu jovem, sei de que bebê está falando, mas...

-Sou amigo da mãe dele, gostaria de vê-lo, é possível? – Perguntei, seco.

-Acho que não terá problemas. – Sorriu. – Me acompanhe, sim? Ele deve estar no berçário.

Caminhamos por alguns corredores, passamos em frente salas onde crianças brincavam, assistiam televisão... era um lugar limpo, bem cuidado.

Não era tão mal.

-Por favor, deixe seus pertences lá. – Apontou uma pequena mesa. – Geralmente, as pessoas passam por revistas, antes de entrar aqui, mas a roupa do senhor, bem... não há onde esconder uma arma.

Vi suas bochechas corarem e sorri, agradecendo pela escolha de jeans e uma simples camisa de mangas compridas, justa no corpo.

Deixar pessoas envergonhadas era um bom passatempo.

O local era amplo, com pequenos berços espalhados, em uma desordem organizada. As paredes eram claras e haviam, pelo menos, mais cinco freiras ali dentro, cuidando, brincando e monitorando os bebês.

A moça que me acompanhava, Agnes pelo que ouvi outra freira chamar, me levou até um dos berços mais afastados, coberto por um tecido fino e transparente.

-Esse orfanato é mantido pela família Vuorinen, as crianças são tratadas com o que se tem de melhor. – Sorri, irônico e assenti.

Engraçado como Lindsay havia ido morar em outro país, com a desculpa de que queria estudar, para que os pais não descobrissem que estava grávida e então, o bebê, estava no orfanato que a família dela mantinha.

Estupidamente, engraçado.

A freira me olhou, curiosa, sorrindo de forma doce.

Mal ela sabia que minhas mãos estavam suadas, enquanto olhava para o pequeno corpinho deitado dentro do berço, coberto com uma manta azul.

Era... meu filho.

Uma dor estranha explodiu em meu peito, misturada a uma alegria estúpida, quando o bebê foi tirado do leito e colocado nos braços da mulher.

Era tão pequeno, tão delicado... tão dependente.

Meus olhos encheram-se d'água e agradeci pelos óculos escuros que usava. Droga! Eu me sentia tão estranho, olhando o bebê dormir, placidamente, nos braços da freira, alheio a tudo.

Ele não podia saber que fora abandonado, não podia saber que seu pai era apenas um pintor presunçoso e sem coração.

Não... Alessandro apenas dormia, calmo, inocente e... abandonado.

Pela mãe, por mim, por quem deveria amá-lo e cuidar dele.

Como eu fora, quando meus pais resolveram que queimarem vivos era mais divertido que viver com o filho.

-Gostaria de segurá-lo, senhor...

-Maxwell. – Completei, enxugando as palmas das mãos na lateral do jeans.

A freira me olhou com carinho e estendeu o pequeno bebê. Hesitei por um momento, mas o peguei, desajeitadamente, colocando-o contra meu peito.

Era tão macio, tão pequeno, tão... meu.

Fechei meus olhos, minha respiração saindo em pequenos golpes. Era uma sensação estranha... era quase como estar devendo algo, como querer e não poder... como precisar senti-lo ali, tão perto.

-O senhor tem filhos? – Saí de meu estupor, percebendo o que fazia.

-Não, não tenho filhos. – Entreguei o bebê, ouvindo-o resmungar, suas pequenas mãozinhas agitando-se. – Não os acho práticos.

-Crianças não são objetos, senhor Maxwell. – Uma outra freira aproximou-se, ajeitando a manta sobre Alessandro. – São pessoas, pequenos seres que necessitam da nossa proteção, do nosso amor.

Mordi os lábios, reprimindo o choro, os soluços e me virei, pronto para ir embora, mas a freira Agnes segurou minha mão, puxando-me para perto.

-Olhe-o mais uma vez. – Murmurou, virando-o em minha direção.

Coloquei a mão na touca que usava, tirando-a, vendo-o resmungar e abrir os olhos.

Sua mão pequena envolveu meu dedo, no instante que paralisei, um bolo estranho na garganta, a vontade de chorar quase insuportável.

Os cabelos eram ralos, mas tinham uma coloração clara, quase loiros. Como os de Lindsay.

Mas os olhos eram violetas.

Lindos, vivos, cheios de ternura.

Virei o rosto, respirando fundo. Nada podia me deixar daquele jeito, nem Heero, nem o passado e nem mesmo aquele bebê, que tinha os olhos que me lembravam os meus de anos antes. Tão cheios de vida, tão inocentes.

-Venha visitá-lo mais vezes, senhor Maxwell, ele pareceu gostar de você. – Tocou meu queixo, fazendo-me olhar, novamente para o bebê que agora abria a pequena boca, bocejando, apertando mais sua mãozinha em torno do meu dedo.

-Vocês sabem quem é a mãe? – As duas freiras negaram, contando-me que a mulher que o trouxe não era a mãe. – Alguém mais o procurou?

As mulheres se entreolharam, trocando olhares confusos. Meu coração disparou, com a perspectiva que Heero o tinha visto... visto uma coisa tão pessoal, tão...

Alessandro fez um som esquisito, parecendo me atentar para o fato de que não era uma coisa, era uma pessoa.

Uma pessoa pequena, fraca, dependente e era tão... lindo.

-Ninguém o procurou, senhor Maxwell. – Suspirei, aliviado, nem bem sabendo o porquê.

Talvez eu não quisesse que Heero o visse e tivesse a certeza de que eu era um monstro por abandonar uma criaturinha tão linda e inocente.

Eu... realmente, não queria que o japonês sentisse raiva de mim.

Merda! Aquele bebê estava me deixando sentimental.

-Preciso ir. – Informei, seco, puxando meu dedo.

O bebê protestou, mas logo enfiou a pequena mão na boca, se contendo com o gesto. As freiras assentiram e Agnes o colocou no berço, sorrindo e beijando-lhe a testa, murmurando algo que não entendi.

Ela me acompanhou até a porta e a cada passo, me sentia mais mal. Era a sensação de abandonar algo valioso, algo... meu.

Mas ele não era meu. Eu não o quisera antes e, naquele momento, não seria diferente.

Sem contar que não seria um bom pai.

Era uma boa justificativa e quando estava do lado de fora, me permiti tirar os óculos, esfregando os olhos, cansado. Agnes me olhou, interessada e eu suspirei.

-Cuide bem dele. – Falei, firme.

-Certamente. – Ela disse, suave. – O senhor tem belos olhos, senhor Maxwell.

E sem mais uma palavra se virou e entrou.

Murmurei alguns palavrões em todas as línguas que conhecia, e não eram poucas. Foi assim que Quatre me encontrou.

Cansado, arrasado, xingando e me sentindo um lixo.

Mas não queria pensar no bebê, nem em Heero, nem em nada. Minha decisão final havia sido tomada: a vida voltaria ao normal e eu esqueceria toda aquela história.

Heero e seus olhos azuis e o bebê... com seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus.

Já havia largado um passado para trás, enterrando-o e sepultado-o, doía, mas eu sobreviveria. Sim... eu conseguiria superar tudo aquilo e seguir em frente.

Nada de bebês ou romances.

Sexo, pintura e álcool.

Essa seria minha linha, mesmo que todas as vezes que fechava meus olhos, me lembrasse de Heero e suas palavras carinhosas e do bebê e sua inocência.

Eles não eram parte de mim, e eu não fazia parte de nada.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Você não parece bem.

-Eu só estou cansado, Quatre. – Falei, bocejando, já no avião.

Estávamos voltando para a França, mas, seguramente, eu não ficaria mais ali. Aquela maldito país nunca me dera sorte e não seria naquele momento que as coisas mudariam.

-Acho que vamos para a Itália, Quat. – Fechei meus olhos, suspirando. – O que acha?

-E o que faremos lá, Duo? – Perguntou, curioso.

-O que artistas excêntricos e ricos fazem. – Respondi. – Gastar fortunas com coisas nada importantes, o que acha? Precisamos de férias.

-Você é o patrão! – Sorriu, sua cabeça recostada em meu ombro.

Seria tudo como antes.

Sem Heero, sem lembranças e sem dor.

Desembarcamos algum tempo depois, e nos dirigimos, imediatamente, até a casa, esgotados. Incrível como viagens podem nos cansar, mesmo que não sejam de negócios.

Tirei minha blusa, deixando-a no meio do hall, me preparando para subir as escadas quando uma voz grave chamou minha atenção. Ignorei o comentário irônico e me virei, incrédulo, para Heero Yuy, recostado em uma das paredes, em roupas casuais e uma expressão indefinida no rosto bonito.

Pelos diabos, como quis impedir que meu coração saltasse daquele jeito.

Mantendo minha voz mais firme possível, me dirigi a ele, mais sério que o costume.

-Não esqueceu o endereço. – Disse, seco. – Mas o que quer aqui?

-Não é óbvio? – Se aproximou, calmamente, me fazendo recuar. – Quero conversar.

-Não há nada a ser dito. – Olhei para os lados, a procura de Quatre, mas ele tinha se evaporado. – Pode ir embora.

-Não. – Sua voz soou fria, tão diferente do normal. – Foi infantil o que fiz, não deveria ter lido sua carta, mas, principalmente, não deveria ter lhe tratado daquela forma. – Sorri, irônico. – Suas escolhas não me dizem respeito.

-O que veio fazer aqui, realmente? – Perguntei, ansioso.

Seria possível que ele iria se desculpar e querer continuar de onde paramos. Será que eu queria aquilo?

Depois de tudo, minha história com Heero, se é que existia uma, havia tomado proporções um pouco maiores de que eu gostaria e, assumir que queria continuar com ele, me colocava em um caminho que eu não conhecia, que não sabia quando seria a próxima curva ou desvio.

Não... eu não queria estar com ele.

Heero era moralmente correto demais.

-Queria me desculpar por tudo, por ter assumido mais direitos do que tinha.

-E? – Pressionei.

-Gostaria de voltar... a ficar com você, como antes. – Falou, sincero e eu estremeci.

-E a que isso nos conduz, Heero? – Perguntei, seco. – Pense, meu querido... nunca vou dar o que você precisa, o que quer... eu sou o que você viuaquela noite, não quero me apegar, não quero ter responsabilidades, não quero ter que amar e...

-Você me ama! Será que não consegue enxergar? – Indagou, sorrindo, se aproximando e tocando minha bochecha. – Eu vejo nos seus olhos, como ficaram mais vivos, mais alegres depois que ficamos juntos... você não pode mais mentir.

-Você está errado! – Rebati, alterado. – Quero você fora da minha vida, agora.

Heero arregalou os olhos, seus dedos se afastando e percebi que uma lágrima escorreu, sorrateira. Ele a enxugou, colocando um sorriso triste nos lábios.

-Não ia te machucar, ia ter paciência... – Balançou a cabeça, desolado. – Mas tudo bem, eu lhe disse que iria embora quando você não me quisesse mais aqui.

Meu peito doeu, mas me mantive impassível, olhando-o firme, não me deixando levar. Ele não podia destruir minhas defesas, me abandonar durante dias e então... achar que nada havia acontecido.

Eu o esqueceria como havia feito com meus pais e tudo mais.

Fora um erro me envolver tanto, me deixar levar por seus gestos gentis... no final, ninguém pode assumir o compromisso de não magoar outra pessoa. Era a natureza humana e se Heero podia lidar com a minha natureza destrutiva, eu não podia lidar com a dele.

Talvez se ele fosse como eu... se ele mentisse como eu, não se entregasse daquela forma, a dor seria menor, mas... nós não podemos mudar as pessoas.

Ele aparecera, ficara, me magoara e agora ia embora.

Um ciclo certo e completo.

Não que eu não pudesse passar por cima daquela mágoa, mas... não queria. Naquele mesmo dia havia descoberto como poderia ficar vulnerável, a ponto de alguém mexer comigo, como aquele bebê. Fora Heero quem abaixara minhas barreiras, fizera pequenas rachaduras, derrubara algumas, e eu não podia conviver com aquilo.

Tinha medo.

Era a verdade.

Foi tão perto... tão perto de tudo desabar e minha exposição ser completa. As cicatrizes voltaram a arder, meus pulsos queimavam e eu suspirei.

Deveria enterrar tudo. Por medo, por covardia, por auto-preservação.

Quem poderia me garantir que, quando descobrisse minhas outras falhas, Heero não me abandonaria? E lá no futuro, eu estaria mais fraco, mais dependente, quem sabe, até amando-o.

Não precisava disso.

Pro inferno ele e tudo que trouxe. A fraqueza, os sentimentos e tudo mais.

Não o queria perto de mim.

Merda! Merda! Merda! Estava sendo fraco pensando daquela forma, agindo como uma maldita donzela magoada!

Quem eu era, afinal?

Era Duo Maxwell, que fora esmagado pela vida, mas ressurgira, perfeito e com forças suficientes para expulsar qualquer um que ousasse penetrar mais fundo em minhas barreiras.

-Vá embora, por favor, tenho malas a fazer. – Falei, frio.

Heero se aproximou, se inclinando e tomando meus lábios, no beijo mais gentil que já havia me dado. Correspondi, trancando meus sentimentos bem fundo em meu peito, permitindo que ele percebesse que não era importante para mim.

Eu iria esquecê-lo.

-Até mais, Duo. – Disse, suave, seus dedos descendo por meu tronco nu. – Sinto muito que você seja tão... cego e frio a ponto de não notar o que há aqui, entre nós.

-Há algo. – Afirmei. – Mas vou matar o que existe, esmagar, como a vida fez comigo. Eu não amo você, nem aquele bebê, nem nada além de mim... quero que todos vocês vão pro inferno, não preciso de suas migalhas de atenção... não preciso de você. – Sorri, cínico. – Foi só sexo, Heero... essa ternura, essa paixão vão desaparecer e eu serei como antes e você perceberá que não pode controlar tudo, que não pode me fazer de seu joguete, desafiando minha natureza, tentando me dobrar. Não é o melhor jogador, Yuy. Eu joguei melhor e venci. Saia, não preciso mais de você. – Ele socou meu rosto.

Com força.

Cambaleei, com a mão na face machucada, assustado.

-Isso é por tudo que ouvi durante esse tempo todo... nunca mais... nunca mais, Duo.

Sorri, triste, vendo-o sair pela porta onde, certamente, nunca mais voltaria a bater.

Eu havia conseguido magoá-lo de verdade... além dos limites.

Novamente era somente eu.

E minha amargura.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Eu juro que se você beber mais um gole dessa porcaria eu vou te internar em alguma instituição para alcólatras!

Tapei os ouvidos, me encolhendo na cama.

Não podia nem tomar uma merda de porre em paz!

-Quatre, meu bom amigo... se você não me deixar em paz, eu vou te despedir e mandar arrancarem sua língua! – Gritei.

O loiro apenas sentou ao meu lado na cama, acariciando meus cabelos, calmo como sempre. E eu estava odiando aquilo. Por que ele não me chacoalhava e me dava uns tapas? Assim eu poderia voltar ao meu estado normal.

Heero tinha ido embora horas antes.

Correção: eu o havia expulsado horas antes. E, desde então, estava em minha cama, com algumas garrafas de vodca e whisky. Mas, obviamente, não havia bebido todas.

Eu podia querer afogar as mágoas, mas não acabaria em um coma alcoólico. Era excêntrico, não um louco suicida sem noção das coisas.

-Duo, você não pode se destruir por essas coisas. – Disse, suave.

Nisso ele estava certo! Eu não deveria me prejudicar por um romancezinho sem importância, por uma paixonite passageira.

Não... Duo Maxwell não.

-Você está certo! – Falei, me levantando.

Cambaleei, como um algum bêbado de esquina e me apoiei na parede, vendo o mundo girar, estranhamente. Era o mundo que girava ou era eu?

Me xinguei, mentalmente, admitindo que nunca mais misturaria vodca com whisky. Merda! Heero não deveria ter penetrado tão fundo a ponto de me fazer tomar um porre homérico como aquele!

Deveria?

-Eu falo que você não pode se destruir por essas coisas porque... você é o culpado, Duo.

Ouch, Quatre. Essa doeu.

Cambaleei mais alguns passou, em direção ao armário de bebidas que eu havia, previamente, colocado no canto do quarto.

No canto mais afastado.

Tropecei em meus próprios pés e caí, vergonhosamente, com o rosto virado para o chão.

Amaldiçoei todos os estúpidos humanos que haviam inventado e difundido a idéia de que o álcool era um bom refúgio para todo e qualquer problema! Merda nenhuma! Eu só conseguia pensar ainda mais em tudo, enquanto uma guerra intergaláctica acontecia dentro do meu crânio.

Diabos!

As bebidas não poderiam funcionar tão rápido! Como eu poderia estar bebendo e já estar com a dor de cabeça da ressaca?

Ah, Maxwell, você é um desgraçado complicado mesmo.

Quatre ajoelhou-se do meu lado, me abraçando e colocando minha cabeça em seu peito. Retornei o carinho, passando meus braços por seus ombros.

-Shh... se você quer chorar, aproveite hoje quando poderá culpar o álcool por suas lágrimas vergonhosas. – Quase sorri e ele acariciou meus cabelos. – Sei que não cheguei tão fundo quanto Heero ou o bebê, mas... gostaria de ajudar.

Heero... Alessandro... Oh, meu Deus!

Não! Deus não! Ele também havia me abandonado!

Bem... eu poderia culpar a Deus por tudo aquilo, não?

Oh... não... eu havia cortado laços com ele muito antes.

Ótimo... nem mesmo podia colocar a culpa em alguém e ficar aliviado com isso. Desgraça mesmo!

Eu sentia tanta falta dos braços de Heero! Dos beijos, dos carinhos... por que tinha que ser daquela maneira? Por que eu tinha que ter cedido ao ponto de precisar tanto de alguém que iria me machucar?

-Que inferno, Quatre! – Sussurrei, abafado. – Eu quero ser como antes, não quero mais essas feridas, já tinha o suficiente...

-Não sei das suas feridas antigas, mas... volte a ser como antes e aprenda a superar o que te machuca agora. – Falou, firme. – Mas agora, meu amigo... só chore.

E eu chorei.

Chorei até meu corpo doer pelos soluços, até minha garganta arder e meus olhos incharem.

No dia que meus pais morreram, eu não tive escolha, mas naquele momento a opção era minha.

As lágrimas foram minha despedida... como haviam sida naquela noite, anos antes.

Anos antes um Duo Maxwell novo surgia, mais forte, mais duro, mesmo que não parecesse, e, novamente, eu teria que ser mais forte, mais duro, mais frio e indiferente que antes.

Outro Duo Maxwell.

As mesmas cicatrizes.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

E aqui começa a segunda fase da história... mas não se aflijam... talvez só um pouquinho...

Bem, gente, obrigada pelas reviews!

Até o próximo e não deixem de comentar!

Beijos!


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**

* * *

**

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_Outro Duo Maxwell._

_As mesmas cicatrizes._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo VIII **

A Itália era um país bem agradável.

Apesar de ser tão católico.

Estávamos, Quatre e eu, em Roma, em férias. Nada de quadros, telas ou pincéis.

Apesar de, obviamente, não ser adepto a toda aquela coisa religiosa, admiti que precisava aprender a lidar com meus demônios, não ignorá-los.

E a Igreja Católica era um dos meus maiores demônios. Por isso, nenhum lugar melhor que Roma para eu aprender a lidar com toda aquela merda.

Depois de Heero e todo aquele episódio vergonhoso no quarto, quando estava bêbado e, praticamente, despido de todas as minhas defesas, coloquei, realmente, em prática, meu desejo de mudar, ou voltar a ser como eu era.

Enfrentar os medos nos deixa mais fortes e eu precisava disso.

Mas, claro, que não iria encontrar Heero. Nunca mais. Tinha vergonha na cara e umas cicatrizes bem doloridas.

Não que eu não pensasse nele... sim eu pensava. E muito. Mas era algo com o qual eu podia lidar. Eu podia ignorar a vontade de senti-lo perto, de sentir seu cheiro e tudo aquilo.

Oh, sim... eu _ainda_ estava apaixonado.

Mas não era sádico o suficiente para ficar martelando aquilo. Estava apaixonado... simples assim. O fato de não vê-lo ou falar com ele, me ajudava muito na tarefa de lidar com aquele sentimento.

-Senhor Maxwell, podemos servir o jantar?

Olhei a menina nova, com o uniforme bem passado e rodei os olhos. Até mesmo empregadas carregavam uma cruz no pescoço, naquele maldito país.

-Já deveria ter sido servido dez minutos atrás. – Falei, firme. – Mais uma falha dessas e você e o resto serão demitidos! – A garota arregalou os olhos, assustada. – Onde está Quatre?

-O senhor Winner ainda não voltou, senhor Maxwell. – Sua voz soou baixa, quase temerosa.

-Ok. – Estalei o pescoço, entediado.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa, antes que eu vá servir o jantar? – Perguntou, suave.

-Paola, minha cara, te ter na minha cama uma vez já foi decepção o suficiente, então, se vier com essa voz insinuante, novamente, considere-se demitida, ok?

-Desculpe, senhor. – Abaixou a cabeça e se retirou.

No que eu estava pensando quando decidi alugar uma casa e não um quarto de hotel?

Ah sim... em Heero.

Merda! Eu iria pensar nele... não mesmo... iria sair depois do jantar, arrumar algum italiano bonito e esquecer o senhor-olhos-azuis.

Me sentei a mesa e, imediatamente, o jantar foi servido, silenciosamente. Eu sabia que estava agindo como um monstro com os pobres empregados, mas era assim que se tratavam as pessoas, quando se queria respeito.

Simples assim.

Jantei, calmamente, apreciando a comida italiana, que era uma das poucas coisas que me agradavam naquele maldito país.

Minha mente vagou um pouco, enquanto decidia aonde iria aquela noite, mas um som estranho interrompeu maus pensamentos e ameacei gritar com os empregados, certo de que o som vinha da cozinha.

Me ergui, a cadeira quase caindo para trás e marchei, a passos firmes para o local de onde os sons vinham.

Mas parei quando vi o que vinha em minha direção.

Um bebê engatinhava, calmamente, só parando quando se deparou com meu par de sapatos.

-Guillermo! – Paola gritou, mas parou no portal que dava acesso a sala onde eu e o bebê estávamos.

A vi colocar a mão sobre os lábios, no exato momento que eu me abaixei, tocando os cabelos escuros do pequeno. Ele se sentou, sorrindo, seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

-Olá, pequeno. – Disse, acariciando suas bochechas.

Ele gargalhou, sua mão rechonchuda apontando para a mesa, onde uma torta de chocolate se destacava. Sorri, discretamente.

-Você quer aquilo? – Perguntei, colocando-o de pé.

-Té... té! – Ele vacilou, caindo sentado em seguida.

Me ergui, indo até a mesa e cortando um pedaço do doce. Lancei um olhar a Paola que só assentiu, ainda parecendo horrorizada.

Voltei a me abaixar, colocando um pequeno pedaço do chocolate nos lábios do pequeno, vendo-o sorrir, satisfeito, estendendo as mãos, querendo pegar o pedaço que estava comigo.

-Você é um bebê guloso. – Murmurei, entregando-lhe o doce.

Fique ali, abaixado, observando-o se sujar com o pedaço de torta, por um longo tempo. Ele parecia tão inocente em suas roupas azuis... tão bonito.

-Senhor Maxwell... – Paola chamou, assustada. – O bebê sujou sua calça clara.

Olhei para o pano, vendo a marca de uma mão marrom e sorri, verdadeiramente. Nunca imaginei que alguém conseguiria fazer um gesto como aquele e eu não me irritar. Vindo daquele bebê me parecia tão doce... não tinha como me irritar.

Mas não foi o que a moça pensou.

Por isso soltou um grito, horrorizado, quando peguei o pequeno Guillermo nos braços.

-O que foi, mulher? – Perguntei, irritado, vendo o menino fazer cara de choro.

-Eu só... eu só... sua camisa! – Olhei para baixo, vendo o bebê se divertir bastante em passar os dedos melados em minha camiseta clara.

-Tudo bem, não é? – Brinquei com a criança, vendo-a sorrir, abertamente.

Tão livre.

Um sentimento estranho tomou meu peito. Algo quente, acolhedor e eu percebi que me sentia bem com o pequeno ali em meus braços, tão necessitado de cuidados, de atenção.

Talvez... meu filho... eu.

Não... eu não poderia mais.

No momento que a imagem de Alessandro cortou minha cabeça, entreguei o bebê a Paola, vendo seu olhar confuso.

-Perdoe-me por isso, senhor. – Ela disse, cabisbaixa. – Eu não o trago para esse emprego, mas a mulher que fica com ele...

-Pode trazê-lo sempre que quiser, Paola. – Respondi, indiferente. – Só não o deixe se machucar com essas coisas de vidros que há por aqui. – Ela assentiu, um curto sorriso nos lábios.

Enfiei a mão no bolso, achando a carteira e tirando um punhado de notas de dentro dela, entregando-as a mulher.

-Senhor Maxwell...

-Compre algo para o moleque. – Falei, acariciando os fios macios dos cabelos de Guillermo.

-Muito obrigada, senhor, eu...

-Basta! Pode se retirar. – Ela assentiu, mas quando sumia pelo corredor a chamei. – Na próxima vez que o trouxer... – Engoli o bolo que formou-se em minha garganta. – Leve-o até mim.

Paola assentiu e se retirou.

Como uma tempestade inesperada, uma vontade súbita de constituir uma família apossou-se de mim.

Eu, Heero e Alessandro.

Mas o pensamento se foi.

Não era estúpido para desejar o que não podia... e nem deveria ter.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Estava jogado sobre o sofá da sala de estar, a camisa e a calça ainda sujas de chocolate e o peito aquecido, estranhamente.

Estava sendo estúpido! Por todos os diabos! Qual era o meu problema com bebês afinal? Que poder estranho de enternecer meu coração era aquele?

-Duo? – Pisquei, vendo Quatre parar no meio da sala, parecendo constrangido.

E o motivo do constrangimento estava bem atrás dele.

Era moreno, olhos verdes e um físico bem atraente, pelo que pude ver, claro.

Ora... o pequeno Quatre também se divertia.

-Boa noite. – Olhei para o relógio. – Na verdade, já são quase duas da manhã.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo também, senhor Maxwell. – Olhei para o moreno, vendo-o sorrir, discretamente.

-Você é?

-Trowa Barton. – Respondeu, divertido.

-Ótimo! Seja bem vindo! O quarto de Quatre é o terceiro a direita, no segundo andar. – Falei, cínico e ele me encarou.

-Duo, eu...

-Não me importo com quem transa, Quatre. – Falei, seco, vendo-o abaixar a cabeça. – Só se assegure de não colocar nenhum maníaco debaixo do _meu_ teto, certo?

O loiro assentiu, magoado e eu rodei os olhos.

-Nós vamos subir, boa noite, Duo. – Quatre falou, baixinho, entrelaçando os dedos com o moreno, puxando-o.

-Sabe, senhor Maxwell, quando Quatre falou-me sobre você, eu o imaginei uma pessoa firme, fria e até mesmo sarcástica e o admirei por isso. São poucos os que conseguem ser o que querem, que tem coragem para isso. – Suspirou, passando a mão por aquele cabelo esquisito. – Mas vendo-o assim...percebo que não é frio ou forte... é apenas amargurado por, provavelmente, não ter tido coragem para ser quem queria ser. – Arregalei os olhos, perdendo as palavras. – Tenha uma boa noite.

Os observei subirem, abraçados.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Pela primeira vez, em meses, desde que havia dispensado Heero, senti que minhas escolhas poderiam ter sido erradas.

Já não sabia mais se machucava menos abdicar ou admitir os sentimentos.

Eu poderia ter me tornado, novamente, aquele cínico bastardo de anos antes, mas nunca, nunca mesmo uma pessoa amargurada.

Amargura nos leva a dor, que nos leva a remoer dores antigas, que nos leva a fraqueza.

E eu não poderia ser fraco. Esse sentimento nos faz sentir coisas que nos destroem, coisas que nos corroem, lentamente, machucando, ferindo, até que não nos sobra nada de nós mesmos.

Ser forte era viver sozinho, sendo superior... confrontar os demônios.

Droga! Eu podia pensar em meus pais, na igreja e até mesmo em Deus, mas Heero... pensar nele me machucava, me feria, me fazia sentir... vazio.

Noites de sexo, de álcool, de prazeres carnais... não... não surtiam mais efeito. Eu podia sentir, dia após dia, Heero penetrando mais fundo em mim, mesmo estando longe, mesmo tendo passado quase quatro meses.

Eu era tão patético.

E ainda havia o bebê... droga! Pensar nele me deixava ainda mais vulnerável.

Eu havia lutado, naqueles meses, contra todos os sentimentos que afloraram em meu peito, da paixão àquela ternura quando tive o pequeno Alessandro em meus braços, mas nunca... nunca havia cedido, completamente.

Como seria aceitar e, simplesmente, viver tudo aquilo?

Fechei meus olhos, minhas mãos entrelaçadas sobre meu abdômen.

Eu conseguia imaginar sorrisos, Heero me beijando e Alessandro brincando, aos meus pés. Mas também via toda a dor que sentiria quando alguma mágoa me atingisse.

Talvez, para a maioria das pessoas, tudo que eu pensava fosse algum exagero, mas elas não haviam vistos os pais queimarem, não haviam sentidos que Deus, o único em quem _eu_ confiava e louvava, os traía, os deixando abandonados, sozinhos, com medo.

Não... não era tão fácil assim ceder. Eu conhecia bem demais as dores mais primitivas e cruas que existiam, passar pela mesma experiência poderia ser... muito desagradável.

Toquei a cicatriz em meu pulso e suspirei.

Sabia bem a que caminho o desespero de ser abandonado e traído levavam, e não queria começar a trilhá-lo, novamente.

Mas parecia que a escolha não estava mais a cargo da minha mente, que relembrava todos os sofrimentos já vividos.

Meu coração parecia ter se decidido por mim.

Por isso meus dedos alcançaram o telefone, discando, rapidamente, para o número que eu não conseguia esquecer, ignorando a hora.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

O telefone chamou, pelo menos, dez vezes antes de a voz feminina atender, do outro lado da linha.

-Heero Yuy, por favor. – Disse, firme.

Não... eu não fazia idéia do que dizer, mas tive que admitir que gostaria de ouvir a voz dele.

-Desculpe, mas o senhor Yuy não reside mais aqui. – A moça, disse, com voz de sono.

Subitamente, o jantar subiu a minha garganta e tive que engolir o bolo que se formou.

-Há muito tempo? – Perguntei, com os olhos fechados, respirando fundo.

-Ele se mudou há pouco mais de um mês.

-Pra onde? – Minha voz saiu desesperada e me belisquei.

-Não posso informar, senhor. – Uma voz masculina soou e eu me arrepiei. – Tenha uma boa noite. – O aparelho foi desligado.

Notei que minhas mãos tremiam, mas sabia que aquela voz não era de Heero. Claro que não!

Precisei de vários minutos para me acalmar e conseguir respirar, normalmente.

O havia perdido.

Simples assim.

Mas o iria encontrar, nem que gastasse toda minha fortuna.

O motivo para querer encontrá-lo?

Oh... era simples, eu iria buscar o que era meu.

Heero _me_ pertencia.

Sim... aquele seria a razão, pelo menos, até eu conseguir admitir que o real motivo tinha a ver com meu coração, que saltava quando pensava nele.

Mas antes de buscá-lo tinha outro assunto a resolver, pegar outra coisa que me pertencia.

Precisava ir a Londres.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Não consegui dormir durante a noite, por esse motivo estava, às nove da manhã, em frente a porta do quarto de Quatre, pensando em bater ou não.

Ora... ele só estava com um cara lá dentro, mas eu sentia como se... interrompesse muito mais que uma manhã com uma simples transa.

Em anos, nunca tinha visto Quatre com ninguém.

Por que estava hesitando? Eu quem pagava pela casa!

Bati na porta, com força e, minutos depois, Quatre a abriu, com uma expressão sonolenta e os cabelos emaranhados.

-Vamos para Londres. – Informei, ríspido. – Em uma hora. – Me virei, mas Quatre segurou-me pelo braço.

O olhei, esperando suas palavras. Ele se endireitou, saindo e fechando a porta, encostando-se a ela.

Seus olhos pareciam uma mescla entre felicidade e desespero e isso despertou minha curiosidade. Cruzei os braços, em uma posição defensiva, e esperei.

-Duo, você sabe que sempre fui seu amigo... – Ele começou, sério.

-Sim, eu sei, mas o que isso tem haver com Londres? – Perguntei, sentindo as palmas das minhas mãos suarem.

-Eu passei esses últimos anos vivendo a sua vida, respondendo às perguntas que eram para você, eu... não posso ir, vou ficar aqui na Itália.

-Com o Trowa Barton? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. – Vai abandonar um emprego estável, que lhe permite viajar e ter uma vida confortável para ficar com um cara que acabou de conhecer, é isso?

Quatre baixou seus olhos claros e soltou um longo suspiro.

Sim... ele iria ficar.

E me abandonar... ele em quem sempre confiei.

-Eu sinto que ele e eu temos algo especial e... não vou desperdiçar isso, sinto muito, Duo. – Toquei seu queixo, erguendo seu rosto.

Os olhos claros estavam marejados e foi minha vez de suspirar. O que era mais um golpe depois de tantos? Era apenas mais um me abandonando, depois de Deus, meus pais, Heero... quem era Quatre afinal?

Só mais um.

-Quatre, eu...

-Olha, eu sei que você deve estar indo a Londres para, de repente, ver seu filho, mas eu... – Ok... ele não era apenas mais um.

Era o doce e confiável Quatre, alguém a quem eu poderia entregar minha vida, sem problemas, tendo a certeza que ele jamais me faria mal.

Mas eu estava errado por pensar daquele jeito.

Ele também ia me deixar.

-Tudo bem, Quatre. – Disse, mascarando minha súbita tristeza com indiferença. – Mas só me diga, por que, realmente, vai trocar tudo que tem por... ele. – O árabe sorriu, parecendo feliz e tocou meu ombro.

-O que eu senti com ele foi... diferente. Eu sei que só fazem três semanas, mas não vou arriscar perder o que pode se tornar algo mais especial no futuro... quero tentar, Duo. – Balancei a cabeça, insatisfeito.

-E se ele te magoar, te abandonar? – Indaguei, angustiado.

Vê-lo se entregar, sem medos, sem barreiras... simplesmente, tentar, despertava um sentimento de impotência em mim.

-Vou arriscar. – Disse, sorrindo. – Eu espero que não surja nenhuma mágoa entre nós, ainda quero ser seu amigo. – Sua sinceridade, foi acompanhada de um tímido abraço, que eu correspondi, apertando-o contra mim.

Pensei que também queria poder me apegar a algo daquela forma.

-Você está sendo patético trocando todo o luxo que tem, por uma vida não tão boa. – Suspirei, me afastando. – Mas você sempre foi assim, não é? Sempre tão bom, tão correto... tão pateticamente, correto.

-Eu também gosto de você. – Arregalei os olhos, vendo-o sorrir.

Diabos!

Não podia me prolongar naquela conversa, o avião partia em menos de uma hora, tinha que me apressar, coisas mais importantes me aguardavam.

Não que eu soubesse o que fazer, exatamente, quando entrasse naquele orfanato, mas... vê-lo não faria mal, não é?

-Essa casa está alugada até o fim de mês. – Falei, rápido. – Pode ficar aqui. Ligue para o meu celular e acertaremos sobre seu salário e tudo mais, ok?

-Obrigado, Duo. Quer que te acompanhe até o aeroporto?

-Não é necessário. – Afirmei. – Manterei contato. – Dei dois tapas em seu ombro, me virando para sair, mas quando estava perto da escada o chamei. – Tome! – Joguei-lhe um molho de chaves e sorri.

-Duo...

-São as chaves do apartamento que comprei, não muito distante daqui. – Expliquei. – Gostei da cidade, pensei em ter meu próprio espaço, mas... considere meu presente de "casamento." – O árabe balbuciou algo, mas ignorei. – Ligue-me para acertarmos tudo.

Não esperei a resposta e desci, correndo.

Meu coração estava apertado, dolorido e me senti, malditamente, sozinho, como nunca me sentira. Não depois de ter encontrado Quatre.

As razões para ter presenteado-o com um luxuoso apartamento eram... obscuras. Queria acreditar que era uma recompensa por seus anos de trabalho, mas... droga! Talvez a maldita verdade era que eu queria lhe ver feliz ao lado daquele moreno desgraçado.

Não... eu queria que Quatre se decepcionasse e voltasse, como um filhote de cachorro escorraçado, e continuasse a ser meu amigo, aquele que me abraçava e confortava, mesmo quando nem mesmo eu percebia que precisava de conforto.

Aquele era o Duo Maxwell verdadeiro.

A felicidade dos outros _não_ podia, nem devia, atrapalhar meus planos.

E Quatre me abandonar não estava, definitivamente, no roteiro da minha vida.

Não tão rápido.

Abandonei os pensamentos sobre Quatre e seu caso e voltei minha atenção a viagem que faria e os motivos que me levavam até Londres.

Bem... eu iria lá porque queria.

Era o suficiente.

Após chamar um táxi e colocar meus óculos escuros, caminhei até a porta, firme e decidido, mas a visão que tive me fez um sorriso bobo aparecer nos lábios.

-Senhor Duo. – Uma das empregadas, Anette, acho, agarrou mais o bebê no colo, com medo. – Eu o estava levando até a cozinha, a mãe dele me pediu e...

-Tudo bem. – Fiz um gesto de dispensa com as mãos. – Me dê ele um pouco. – Pedi e a menina obedeceu, depositando o rechonchudo Guillermo em meus braços.

Ele balbuciou algo, suas mãozinhas agarrando a gola de meu casaco e o cordão em forma de asa que eu carregava no pescoço.

-Senhor Maxwell, ele vai...

-Você quer o cordão? – Perguntei, com uma voz doce, estranha até mesmo para mim.

Ele puxou mais forte o pingente e eu sorri, colocando-o nos braços de Anette e tirando o cordão, entregando ao bebê, que sorriu, feliz.

-Adeus, pequeno. – Murmurei para o bebê, que ergueu seus olhos verdes para mim.

-Até logo, senhor Maxwell.

-Adeus, Anette.

Parti com o peito duas vezes mais pesado.

Por Quatre ter me abandonado e pela certeza de que, nunca mais, veria os olhos verdes daquele bebê.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Me acomodei na poltrona confortável do avião, suspirando quando uma moça sentou-se ao meu lado, lançando-me olhares nada discretos.

-Eu lhe conheço de algum lugar. – Ela disse, suave, cruzando suas pernas torneadas, mal tapadas pela curta saia que usava.

-Ok, vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui: não estou interessado e você mais parece um modelo de Barbie que uma mulher de verdade, então vamos poupar constrangimentos e parar com isso por aqui.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e suas bochechas tornaram-se rosadas.

-Crápula! – Murmurou, irritada.

-Não me irrite, ou pedirei para que lhe tirem do avião. – Falei, fechando os olhos, afundando no assento.

-Quem você pensa que é, heim? É apenas um... – Mal ouvi suas palavras, mas estavam começando a me irritar, profundamente.

Em dado momento, senti seu dedo em meu abdômen e fechei as mãos em torno de seu pescoço, cego de raiva.

-Não me toque. – Falei, entredentes.

Ela soltou um grito histérico, se afastando.

Uma aeromoça, solícita apareceu, ouvindo os resmungos histéricos da mulher, que gritava aos sete ventos que era uma tal de "Relena Peacecraft" e que faria de tudo para que eu fosse posto para fora do avião.

-Com licença, o senhor é? – A moça morena me perguntou, calma.

-Duo Maxwell. – Respondi, cruzando os braços sob a cabeça.

A aeromoça arregalou os olhos, endireitando o uniforme e colocando um sorriso de compreensão no rosto.

-Sinto muito, senhor Maxwell, essa senhorita descerá do avião, imediatamente. – A mulher loira ameaçou protestar, mas ao gesto da aeromoça, dois homens apareceram, levando-a para fora do avião que, ainda bem, ainda não havia decolado.

-Obrigado. – Falei, sem emoção.

A aeromoça sorriu, perguntando-me se desejava algo.

Eu não era apenas um pintor famoso, mas um dos homens mais ricos da Europa. Todo o meu dinheiro era investido em diversos ramos, tornando meu nome ainda mais conhecido, mesmo antes da coletiva meses antes.

Duo Maxwell, era um misterioso homem de negócio, grande pintor e que ninguém incomodava, nem mesmo a imprensa. Sem fotos, sem declarações.

O dinheiro, realmente, movia o mundo.

Minutos depois o avião decolou e a confusão saiu da minha cabeça, que foi preenchida por pensamentos não muito agradáveis.

Eu podia sentir, bem aos poucos, meu controle, preso for fios de aço, começar a se soltar, sem minha permissão. Meus pensamentos voavam, soltos, até Heero e tudo que havíamos vivido.

Lembrava-me de seus olhos, mesmo sem querer, meus lábios sentiam, mesmo sem toque nenhum, o gosto do beijo dele.

Eu estava perdendo a batalha contra o sentimento que inundava, cada vez mais, meu peito.

A maldita saudade.

E, é sabido, que só sentimos saudades de quem gostamos. Muito.

Mas eu não queria gostar de Heero e já estava ficando farto de dizer isso para meu estúpido e amaldiçoado coração, mas... por mais que tentasse esquecer, que tentasse odiar, que tentasse voltar a ser o mesmo bastardo de antes, as barreiras que foram destruídas não voltavam para o lugar.

Aquele desgraçado fora persistente o suficiente para, depois de meses, eu ter que admitir que havia me tocado mais profundamente. Ficou rondando meus pensamentos, assaltando minha mente com sua imagem inesquecível.

Oh... diabos!

Heero havia chegado em meu coração, mesmo que eu nunca fosse admitir em voz alta.

Merda! Ele não havia chegado muito perto... ele havia chegado completamente! Tocou, acariciou e feriu meu coração.

E o pior é que não havia sido só ele.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

Geeeeeeeeente quanta raiva do Duo! Teve gente até dizendo que ele merecia um chutão entre outras coisas! Recebi emails pedindo pra eu dar um jeito logo nele. Mas o problema é que o moço é teimoso! Não adianta!

Mas, por favor, não vamos querer tão mal ao pobre Duo... tá que ele é um sacana, mas... é o Duo! Prometo que ele vai mudar... só não digo se pra pior ou melhor! Ahhhh... o bebê vai ficar bem, não se preocupem!

E, gente, qualquer semelhança com QAF não é mera coincidência!

E aí, q cs acharam desse cap? E da participação do Trowa/olhinhos brilhantes/

Adorei as reviews revoltadas com o Duo! Obrigada mesmo! Tiveram umas que me deixaram vermelha!

Me digam o que acharam desse capítulo, ok!

Beijos!


	10. Capítulo IX

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**

* * *

**

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_Merda! Ele não havia chegado muito perto... ele havia chega completamente! Tocou, acariciou e feriu meu coração._

_E o pior é que não havia sido só ele._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo IX**

As portas estavam do mesmo jeito que havia visto, meses antes, mas, certamente, quem eu estava indo ver não estaria.

Se é que ainda estaria ali.

Entrei, recebendo o impacto de ver tudo aquilo de novo, trazendo lembranças do pequeno bebê no berçário, tão inocente.

-Poso ajudá-lo? – Uma senhora, perguntou-me, solícita.

-Procuro um bebê, chamado Alessandro, ele...

-Venha até a outra sala, meu querido. – Falou, simpática, segurando meu braço. – Apesar de ter, relativamente, poucas crianças aqui, preciso olhar nos registros, tudo bem? – Assenti, meio bobo.

Da outra vez aquilo não havia acontecido.

Caminhamos para a direção oposta daquela que eu tinha tomado, meses antes.

A sala era organizada, limpa... católica. Quadros e imagens ocupavam cada espaço disponível, chegava a ser nauseante.

-Bem, meu querido, sente-se.

-Estou bem em pé. – Afirmei, ríspido. – Só gostaria de ver o bebê. Não deve ser difícil achá-lo, duvido que mais alguma criança aqui tenha olhos violetas. – Tirei os óculos escuros. – Como os meus.

A freira soltou um pequeno grito, mas logo se recompôs.

-Era seu filho? – Perguntou, se erguendo.

-Suponho que sim, ou a senhora conhece mais alguém com olhos dessa cor? – Minha voz saiu seca e a senhora suspirou.

-Sinto muito, meu jovem, mas Alessandro foi adotado há alguns dias. – Perdi meu chão, sentindo meu peito se apertar de uma forma, extremamente, dolorosa. – O rapaz que o adotou...

-Onde posso achá-lo? – Perguntei, perdendo o controle.

Minhas mãos tremiam, minhas pernas estavam fracas e tive que me sentar, afundando o rosto entre os dedos, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçaram rolar.

Eu o havia perdido.

Meu... filho.

-Meu jovem, acalme-se, eu...

-Onde eu posso encontrá-lo? – Perguntei, quase suplicante.

O tom era choroso e tinha noção do quão fraco estava parecendo, mas, simplesmente, não conseguia retomar o controle, não conseguia pensar direito.

Por todos os diabos! Eu havia perdido meu filho!

-Isso eu não posso dizer, mas o rapaz que o adotou está aqui, veio trazer Alessandro para se despedir das freiras e...

Não ouvi o resto, saí, como um louco da sala, procurando pelo homem que havia ousado tentar tomar meu filho.

_Meu_ filho.

Não... não fazia idéia de como aquele sentimento paternal burlou minhas barreiras e apareceu, tomando meu peito, fazendo um grito angustiado entalar em minha garganta, só o que conseguia pensar era ter o pequeno Alessandro em meus braços.

Minha intenção era ir até o berçário, mas parei no meio caminho, olhando para dentro de uma das salas, que parecia ser recreação.

Seguramente, não poderia afirmar que era Alessandro que estava no colo da freira, apesar de seus cabelos serem claros como os de Lindsay, mas, com toda certeza, eu conhecia o homem que estava parado ao lado da mulher, ajeitando a blusa do bebê.

Ok.

Parada cardíaca.

O mundo girou e o ar se recusou a entrar nos meus pulmões.

Estavam bem na minha frente, juntos, as duas maiores causas dos meus tormentos e insônias. As duas pessoas que conseguiram, de alguma maneira bizarra ou com algum ritual satânico, chegar tão fundo em mim, que me faziam contemplar a dor, crua, diante dos meus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que uma felicidade estranha me envolvia.

Enquanto sentia que, aos poucos, o oxigênio voltava a circular em meu sangue, me permiti observar aquela cena... inusitada.

Heero estava bonito como sempre, mas parecia... radiante. Algo parecia circular seu corpo, como uma aura clara e vibrante.

Ele, realmente, estava feliz, era notável.

Fiquei parado, olhando pelo vidro da porta, enquanto Heero sorria, discreto, pegando o bebê no colo, abraçando-o contra seu peito.

Pareciam uma família.

Uma família que eu queria, desesperadamente, fazer parte, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Oh... eu era patético, pensando daquela forma.

Quem eu pensava que eu era para, simplesmente, _querer_ daquela forma?

Eu só podia _querer_ o que poderia _conseguir_, nada além disso. E, seguramente, formar uma família feliz com Heero e Alessandro estava fora de cogitação.

Fora dos planos deles.

E não era uma opção para mim. Eu não queria mais uma família... não queria ter que cuidar e ser cuidado por alguém... não queria dividir, compartilhar... dar.

Não... estava bom daquele jeito.

O fato de Alessandro estar com Heero era bom. Com toda certeza os dois ficariam bem e, o fato do japonês ir buscar o bebê me dava noção de que ainda pensava em mim.

Imaginar que ele, depois de tanto tempo, poderia me amar, aqueceu meu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia traído por Heero e Alessandro estarem compartilhando algo sem mim.

Pensamentos... pensamentos tolos.

Eu havia nascido para trilhar meu caminho sozinho.

Toquei meu pescoço, em busca do pingente que havia ganhado de Heero, mas lembrei-me de que havia dado a Guillermo, o filho de minha empregada, e sorri.

Estava em melhores mãos.

Asas lembravam-me anjos... lembravam o que eu já fora um dia.

Ajeitei o casaco, me preparando para ir embora e sumir daquele país e, se possível, daquele continente, mas mais olhos focalizaram Heero, vindo de encontro à porta.

Agradeci pelos vidros serem do tipo que só se pode ver por um lado.

Apavorado, constatei que o corredor era amplo, em ambas as direções e não teria tempo de correr, sem que Heero me visse.

Merda!

Abri a porta em frente e me joguei dentro da sala que, por sorte, estava vazia.

Nem ao menos poderia vê-los uma última vez.

_-Cuide bem dele, senhor Yuy. _– Ouvi a voz feminina e enrijeci, notando que eles estavam parados, bem em frente a porta.

_-Cuidarei, irmã. – _Heero respondeu, sério_. – Darei o amor que os pais não deram. – _Ouch... doeu.

_-Conheceu os pais dele? Ouço o senhor falar com tanta amargura..._

_-Conheci o pai dele. Na verdade, irmã, eu o amei. – _Estremeci, minhas mãos apoiadas na porta_. – E por amá-lo tanto que resolvi vir até aqui e pegar esse lindo bebê para criar._

_-É uma forma de tê-lo perto? – _A freira perguntou, não parecendo se importar com o fato de que Heero admitia, abertamente, que era homossexual.

_-É uma forma de redimir os pecados dele. – _Ouvi um suspiro alto e notei que minha bochecha umedeceu_. – Embora ele não mereça._

_-Ainda o ama. – _Não foi uma simples pergunta, foi uma contestação.

_-À essa altura, já nem sei mais separar o amor da mágoa que ficou. – _Outro suspiro_. – Melhor eu ir, vou levá-lo para conhecer a nova casa._

_-O senhor mudou-se para cá? – _A freira, indagou, interessada_. – Soube que veio da França..._

_-Recebi uma boa proposta de emprego para lecionar em uma universidade em Londres, resolvi me mudar._

Os sons foram ficando distantes e eu senti mais lágrimas escorrerem e as sequei, brutamente. Não gostava daqueles sinais de fraqueza.

Heero e Alessandro eram assuntos encerrados, naquele momento, iria voltar para a França, me mudar, definitivamente, para lá, voltar a pintar e ganhar rios de dinheiro.

Sim... eu faria isso.

Eu faria... assim que descobrisse onde Heero estava morando, apenas para... saber.

Me movi, rapidamente, me pondo a segui-lo, não o deixando perceber minha presença. Os motivos para meus gestos ridículos eram obscuros, mas eu não quis pensar neles, enquanto pegava um táxi e mandava-o seguir o carro de Heero.

Eu só precisava saber... saber para se... de repente...

Ora! Diabos!

Eu queria e ponto final!

O celular tocou e eu suspirei, falando com Quatre e lhe informando, sem emoção alguma, tudo que havia acontecido. O árabe ficou chocado, dizendo o quanto sentia por aquilo ter acontecido.

Não lhe dei atenção... só o pedi para achar uma imobiliária em Londres, no bairro onde o táxi da frente parou.

Iria mudar de endereço.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Decisões tomadas apressadamente tendem a ser... desastrosas.

E a minha constatação disso foi tardia. Por esse infeliz motivo estava sentado na janela da minha mais nova casa, na minha mais nova vizinhança, olhando a habitação da frente, do outro lado da estreita ruazinha.

A casa onde Heero estava morando.

Eu descobri, naquelas semanas seguintes a minha mudança – eu havia exigido aquela casa, o que causou o despejo de uma velha senhora, que havia sido mandada para uma casa maior, mas bem longe dali – o quão torturante pode ser quando você decide mostrar que é forte para você mesmo.

Era uma merda.

Doía como o inferno ver Heero sair, todas as manhãs para dar aula, enquanto uma moça aparecia para ficar com Alessandro.

Com o _meu_ filho.

Ok. A escolha havia sido minha, mas como saber que a dor causada ao ver Heero chegar, no final da tarde, lindo naquelas roupas sociais, seria tão grande?

Mas eu era teimoso, tinhoso e... Duo Maxwell. Eu podia conviver com aquela dor e enfiar na minha cabeça que, apesar de tudo, só estava ali para ver como os dois estavam se saindo.

Oh... sim... por esse motivo havia instalado meu estúdio de pintura no cômodo que tinha a janela virada para a casa da frente.

Mas não era como se eu fosse ficar por lá... eu só estava verificando se Heero estava sendo um bom pai.

Sim... apenas isso.

Mentira deslavada e descarada, mas eu ainda tinha que me habituar com a idéia de que ainda estava, efetivamente, apaixonado, louca e insanamente, pelo moreno de olhos azuis.

Ok. Sabia que estava louco por ele, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não iria me debater contra aquilo, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

Uma alma sitiada demora a se render, mesmo se machucando ainda mais.

E, com sorte, eu poderia vencer a guerra e voltar a ser o sádico feliz que era, maltratando as pessoas e dizendo, solenemente, que o amor era uma ilusão criada por imbecis com problemas sexuais.

Suspirei, olhando o relógio, sabendo que, certamente, dentro de dez ou quinze minutos, Heero estacionaria o carro na garagem, daria a volta a entraria pela porta da frente.

Coloquei os pincéis no lugar, me recusando a olhar o quadro que estava quase finalizado.

Doía um pouco... só faltava o toque final.

Um par de asas.

Me ajeitei sobre o assento, sob a janela, e sorri, vendo o exato momento que Heero chegou. Como o previsto, o carro foi estacionado e, um minuto depois, o moreno entrava pela porta da frente, carregando sua pasta e vários papéis enrolados sob o braço.

Era aquela a visão que eu esperava, o dia todo, mesmo que fosse ruim de admitir.

Mas claro que não o via só nessas ocasiões. Algumas vezes, em dias de domingo, Heero sentava do lado de fora, vendo Alessandro brincar com um outro bebê vizinho, poucos meses mais velho.

Meu filho já tinha, pelo menos, oito meses e era tão... bonito.

Certa vez, semanas antes, havia encontrado com a moça eu cuidava dele, no supermercado. Alessandro estava em seu colo e me aproximei, impressionado com seus olhos.

Eram _mesmo_ violetas.

Depois desse dia não consegui mais vê-lo tão de perto, o maldito destino parecia conspirar contra mim.

Por isso eu deveria fazer algo, mas antes tinha que tomar uma droga de decisão.

Decidir o que, realmente, queria fazer com a merda da minha vida, porque, seguramente, não poderia continuar vivendo escondido daquela forma, vendo-os tão felizes enquanto me sentia sufocado dentro daquela pequena casa.

Sim... eu iria procurar Heero, talvez bater em sua porta, talvez segui-lo e encontrá-lo, casualmente...

Fechei meus olhos, a testa encostada no vidro frio da janela. Imaginei qual seria a reação dele ao me ver. Ficaria feliz? Não... eu lembrava bem de suas palavras no orfanato.

A mágoa era muito grande.

Mas talvez ele me deixasse ver meu filho, me permitisse descobrir porque meu peito se apertava tanto quando o via brincando na rua, engatinhando sobre a grama, tão feliz.

Oh... sim... como pude me esquecer?

Era amor.

Mas Duo Maxwell não amava.

E era um mentiroso também.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

Sem histerismo, por favor! Não matem o Duo, calmaaaaaaa! Nossa... tiveram emails querendo torturar e até CORTAR o cabelo do Duo! ( Não **Chibi-chan**, eu não vou fazer isso).

MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, em especial a **Haru**, adorei suas críticas, e no início sim, eu só pensava em PWPs, e eu ainda amo Duos inocentes e indefesos, são minha tara. Obrigada novamente pelos elogios, adorei sua review. Meus agradecimentos também a **Chibiusa, Ophiuchus no Shaina, ****Athena Sagara, Koneka Hokuto-chan, Anna Malfoy, ****MaiMai, ****Shanty.**

E a **Celly**, claro! Moça não fica falando essas coisas... ok?

E fico feliz que vcs tenham gostado da aparição do Trowa! Ele é tudo, né?

Desculpem pela demora, prometo que vou postar o próximo o mais rápido possível!

Beijos!


	11. Capítulo X

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**Hard To Say 'I Love You' **

_Mas Duo Maxwell não amava. _

_E era um mentiroso também._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo X**

Eu teria que abordá-lo.

Estava decidido, mas não conseguia imaginar como. Claro que milhares de idéias cruzaram minha cabeça, mas nenhuma me era satisfatória.

Algumas me fariam parecer fraco, outras fariam Heero me odiar.

Ainda mais.

E, definitivamente, eu não o queria me odiando, precisava que ele me permitisse ver meu filho, nem que fosse apenas alguns minutos por dia.

Droga! Eu queria estar perto do moleque, mesmo que não conseguisse entender como aquele sentimento havia conseguido se tornar mais forte e cada vez que o via brincar, do outro lado da rua, alheio a minha presença.

Há coisas que, admitindo ou não, eu não podia controlar.

Ora, se Heero resolvesse não me ouvir, ou, simplesmente, me ignorar, eu viraria as costas e iria embora. Ou poderia lutar pela guardo do meu filho na justiça.

Claro! Esse era o ponto para chantagear Heero.

Contente com minha própria genialidade, decidi que encontraria Heero na manhã seguinte, me aproveitando que, todos os domingos, ele saía de manhã para ir ao supermercado, com Alessandro, sem aquela babá irritante.

Ah sim... eu detestava aquela mulher, que, algumas vezes, recebia _meu_ Heero com um beijo no rosto.

Argh... melhor era esquecer aqueles detalhes ínfimos.

Só queria poder ver meu filho e nada mais. Algo com Heero, aquela altura, era, praticamente impossível, por mais que eu estivesse mais disposto a me envolver.

Obviamente, ainda existia aquela coisa de "ele-vai-me-machucar", mas não era como se eu pudesse controlar meus malditos batimentos cardíacos quando o via.

E Deus, o destino, ou diabo que fosse, era tão mesquinho que juntara minhas duas fraquezas: Heero e Alessandro.

Oh... Sabe quando pedimos muito por algo e olhamos para os céus, ou para o alto? Então... Deus é o cara que nos ignora.

E se Ele só ignorasse tudo estaria bem, pelo menos para mim. Mas, ao invés disso, Deus insistia em foder minha vida em todas as oportunidades. Se era tão poderoso, por que, simplesmente, não tirava aquelas drogas de sentimentos de mim?

Ah sim... eu o havia amaldiçoado e xingado-o de todos os nomes. Ele deveria estar muito, muito bravo ainda.

Suspirei, me perguntando quando eu poderia, realmente, ter paz. Primeiramente, era a história dos meus pais, que preferiram virar churrasco a continuar vivendo, depois foi Heero e aqueles sentimentos estranhos, depois Alessandro e então...

Aquele medo de que Heero pudesse não gostar mais de mim.

E por que, diabos, eu devia ter medo?

Ah sim... claro, por causa _daquilo_.

O sentimento, a frase que eu não ousava e _nunca_ ousaria pronunciar, nunca por Heero.

-Diabos. – Resmunguei, indo até meu quarto.

Desde que chegara naquela casa, só o que fazia era pensar e repensar toda aquela situação, questionando sentimentos, tentando matá-los, tentando esquecer, mas... tentar esquecer algo não é pensar nisso o tempo todo?

Suspirei, deitando e abraçando um dos muitos travesseiros que tinham na cama.

Precisava dormir.

O dia seguinte seria... interessante.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Meu grito histérico foi ouvido em, pelo menos, quatro quarteirões a volta da minha casa, com toda certeza.

Com tantos dias malditos e desgraçados para o despertador não funcionar, aquela manhã havia sido a escolhida.

Horas planejando e calculando onde esbarrar com Heero e então... aquela merda não funcionava.

Já disse que Deus me odeia? Se não... Ele, _realmente_, não gosta de mim ou então era o plano perfeito para sacanear minha vida.

Mas como já havia pensado demais, no dia anterior, no quanto Deus adorava me foder, decidi praguejar depois.

O relógio marcava, acusadoramente, nove e dez da manhã. Àquela hora Heero já havia saído de casa e, muito provavelmente, já havia voltado também, mas... não custava nada tentar.

Ignorando tudo que havia planejado, das roupas ao cabelo solto, me enfiei em um jeans e uma camisa azul, amarrotada e corri para o banheiro, escovando os dentes e trançando meus fios castanhos em tempo recorde.

Às nove e vinte e cinco eu estava dentro do supermercado, vasculhando-o de ponta a ponta, atrás de Heero.

Mas... obviamente, ele não estava mais ali.

Xinguei todas as entidades responsáveis pelos despertadores e me dirigi até a sessão de doces. Nada como se afogar em glicose quando algo da errado.

Com algumas barras de chocolate e dois potes de sorvete na pequena cestinha, rumei para o caixa, ainda praguejando, entredentes, amaldiçoando os domingos.

Enquanto caminhava, a passos firmes até a enorme fila que se formava em todas as caixas, alguém esbarrou em mim, fazendo todo o conteúdo da cesta ir ao chão.

-Seu desgraçado cego! – Murmurei, entredentes, pronto a explodir e apertar o pescoço do desconhecido.

Nunca, _nunca mesmo_, esbarre em um Duo Maxwell frustrado.

-Duo?

Ok. Uma parada para que um pensamento cortasse minha mente, em uma velocidade bem próxima à da luz.

Odiava quando tudo dava errado e odiava mais ainda quando algo imprevisível acontecia. E Heero estar, positivamente, parado ao meu lado, um pouco mais atrás, indagando, com uma genuína surpresa, o que diabos eu fazia ali, eu podia, com toda certeza, matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

-Até onde sei a cidade não está em seu nome. – Respondi, ainda sem me virar para olhá-lo.

Meu coração batia de forma descompassada, quase ameaçando saltar de dentro da caixa torácica, mas respirei fundo, tentando me controlar.

Eu _não_ queria uma briga.

-Isso é coincidência demais. – Falou, tocando meu ombro, me fazendo virar, para encará-lo.

Oh... diabos!

Heero estava, simplesmente, na pior das hipóteses, mais lindo do que eu já o havia visto. E eu já o havia visto de várias formas.

-Não é coincidência. – Disse, encarando seus olhos azuis escuros. – Eu estou morando aqui.

Heero arregalou os olhos, parecendo chocado e apertou mais o pequeno corpo que trazia nos braços, contra si.

Só então percebi, efetivamente, o bebê que sorria, se divertindo com um pequeno pacote de balas.

Ergui a mão, tencionando tocar Alessandro, mas Heero recuou, colocando uma máscara de frieza que eu nunca havia visto, me olhando como se eu fosse alguma espécie de monstro.

Doeu.

Puxei a mão, abaixando a cabeça e suspirando.

Tinha que admitir que ficava fraco tendo-o tão perto de mim.

Era a primeira vez, em tempos, que o tinha tão perto daquela forma, sentindo seu olhar sobre mim, seu cheiro, aquele perfume que era dele e de mais ninguém.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Pensei que estivesse na França. – Falou, me oferecendo o bebê.

Sorri, pegando o pequeno e o apertando entre meus braços, me perdendo, por instantes, naquele cheiro que só os bebês têm.

Heero me observava, com o rosto impassível, mas calmo, demonstrando que não tinha raiva de mim, mas a mágoa dançava, livre, em seus olhos.

Aquilo também doeu.

-Cansei da França, da Itália e de tudo mais. – Respondi, fascinado com o bebê em meus braços.

-Você sempre se cansa de tudo. – O olhei, vendo-o se abaixar e pegar tudo que havia derrubado quando esbarrou comigo.

Não gostei do tom, nem das palavras.

-Me canso do que não é importante. – Rebati, apertando, inconscientemente, Alessandro contra mim, com medo de Heero tomá-lo de meus braços.

-Já sei disso, pena que demorei tanto para perceber. – Um sorriso estranho, dolorido, estava firme em seus lábios e eu sorri também.

Ele _ainda_ me amava.

Não importava a mágoa ou tudo mais... Heero me amava e isso aqueceu meu peito, me fez vibrar por dentro, como uma maldita colegial.

Talvez _eu_ devesse ficar com ele, novamente.

-Você nunca me pareceu muito inteligente mesmo. – Suspirei, me arrependendo, em seguida, das palavras ríspidas.

Que diabos acontecia comigo? Não havia admitido que teria que ser mais... brando com Heero?

Mas era tão difícil sair daquele estado defensivo, eu esperava, a todo momento, o japonês me bombardear com acusações e tudo mais.

-Eu e _meu_ filho precisamos ir. – Ele disse, seco e eu estremeci.

O filho era _dele_. Não meu.

Sorri, genuinamente, triste.

Com ele, com a situação e comigo.

Entreguei-lhe o bebê, que, rapidamente, envolveu o pescoço de Heero com seus braços pequenos, sorrindo, deliciado com o carinho que o japonês lhe fez nas costas.

Ficavam lindos juntos.

Como uma família.

-Heero, eu gostaria de conversar com você. – Falei, encarando-o, firme.

-Não temos nada a falar, sinto muito. Eu lhe respeitei quando me expulsou da sua vida, espero que entenda que essa situação é a mesma. Espero não lhe ver mais. – Caminhou em direção aos caixas, parecendo não se importar comigo.

Aquele Heero era diferente.

Era frio, distante, seco... era tão parecido com eu fora com ele.

-Você vai me ouvir. – Falei, mais alto, agarrando seu braço.

-Não, eu não vou. – Se virou, ficando a poucos centímetros de mim. – Não te quero mais na minha vida, espero que fique claro.

-Sim, você me quer. – Falei, malicioso, escorregando os dedos por seu braço, descoberto.

Ele se arrepiou, dando um passo para trás, seus olhos traindo sua convicção, cintilando de desejo.

-Não, você já causou dor demais. – Falou, firme.

-Se você não me quisesse, não quisesse se lembrar de mim, não teria vindo da França só para adotar o meu filho. – Heero riu, sem humor algum, mas eu continuei. – Ele é um pedaço de mim, por isso você o adotou, foi a sua forma de me manter por perto! – Sorri, triunfante.

-Você é tão patético. – Arregalei os olhos por causa do tom frio. – O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Maxwell, eu adotei Alessandro porque sempre quis ter uma família e porque ele foi abandonado como eu. – Acariciou os fios claros do garoto. – Sinto muito, mas isso não foi por você. Nunca por você, Duo... você não mereceria que eu fizesse uma viagem tão longa... foi pelo menino e por mim.

-Heero...

-Você é tão egoísta que se surpreenderia caso olhasse para outro lugar que não fosse seu umbigo. Você nunca foi forte, sempre foi egocêntrico, isso sim, Duo... mas o mundo não é sua área particular.

-Pare agora. – Murmurei, entredentes, meus olhos ardendo.

-Você é tão egoísta que tem que ligar as ações de todos que o cercam a você. Tão cego... seus pais não morreram para lhe magoar, foi escolha deles... por eles, não por você. – Senti uma lágrima escorrer e dei um passo para trás. – Deus não deixou seus pais morrerem para lhe atingir, existe livre arbítrio, eu não adotei Alessandro por você... – Balançou a cabeça, parecendo pesaroso. – Você pode não acreditar, mas existe um mundo enorme a sua volta e nem tudo é por sua causa.

Heero me virou as costas, não se importando para as lágrimas que escorriam, abundantemente, por meu rosto, atingindo minha camisa, fazendo-a colar em meu pescoço.

Ali estava a verdade que sempre quis esconder de mim mesmo.

Já não podia mais culpar os outros por meus erros, minha personalidade repugnante e tudo mais, não depois de Heero ter jogado tudo aquilo em minha cara, sem dó.

Tudo que eu sempre soube, mas... era tão mais fácil culpar os outros.

Os erros eram _meus_.

E a culpa também.

Havia perdido o jogo contra tudo aquilo.

Para sempre.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Doeu como nunca havia doído antes.

Quando meus pais morreram, a culpa não havia sido minha, eu não tive que me martirizar, que me amaldiçoar por ter feito aquilo.

Não... eu fora um mero espectador e não tive parte naquilo.

Mas Heero...

Me encolhi na cama, os olhos ardendo, a garganta seca, as palma das mãos feridas.

Doía muito.

A maior dor não era ouvir todas aquelas verdades... o pior era que elas haviam saído dos lábios de Heero, mesmo ele sabendo o quanto me machucaria, o quando doeria...

Ele não havia se importado.

Eu sempre soube daquelas coisas, mesmo sem querer. Minha personalidade, desenvolvida depois daqueles dois anos em Berlim, foi baseada em mentiras, em culpas jogadas aleatoriamente, nos outros, para que eu pudesse descontar minha frustração em alguém.

Para sentir que, de alguma forma, tudo fora feito para me atingir. Era como se eu... tivesse sido tão importante ao ponto de tanto sacrifício ser feito somente para me machucar.

Mas a verdade era diferente.

Tudo que fiz, falei, todos que magoei... nada disso foi na tentativa de machucar ou ferir, propositalmente. Eu só não queria me machucar de novo, embora desejasse, de todo o coração, que alguém me amasse a ponto de fazer tudo baseado apenas em mim.

E eu havia encontrado essa pessoa, mas, com a mesma facilidade de que se abandona um cão, eu o larguei. O magoei, lhe disse inverdades, coisas dolorosas...

O motivo?

Medo.

Simples assim.

Nunca deixei de ser o garoto mimado de dezenove anos que cresceu, tendo a certeza de que tudo seria feito por mim e por mais ninguém. Sempre me foi dito que Deus me dera um dom extraordinário, que me diferenciava, que me fazia especial.

E eu, realmente, acreditei ser superior.

Solucei, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

Doía muito... muito mesmo.

Eu queria Heero ali, me abraçando e dizendo coisas doces. Queria o que sempre considerei clichê e desnecessário.

Tudo o que condenei era o que me fazia falta.

Eu precisava de amor.

Acariciei a cicatriz em meu pulso, relembrando-me do quão fundo havia chegado, tentando, sem nenhum, sucesso, dar um fim a dor da perda dos meus pais.

Também doía naquela hora.

Mas, daquela vez, seria diferente.

Se da primeira vez havia me faltado forças para admitir tudo com clareza, naquela vez seria diferente... sim... eu não tentaria desistir ou me apegar a mentiras.

Iria lutar pelo que queria, com a coragem que não tive quando meus pais morreram.

Meu mundo havia desabado quando o inferno todo começou, mas eu sobrevivi e daquela vez não seria diferente. Se havia escolhido as mentiras quando decidi vencer, não mentiria mais.

Nada de mentiras, ou capas para me proteger da verdade de que o único culpado por tudo sempre fora eu. Se nunca fui amado ou querido era porque sempre escorraçava quem chegava mais perto.

Mas agora eu tinha Heero e não iria perdê-lo, nem que tivesse que amarrá-lo e só soltá-lo quando admitisse ficar comigo, novamente. Se tive forças para criar todo aquele muro envolta de mim, por que não seria forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo e tentar viver sem ele? Teria que me moldar a nova realidade.

Não seria fácil me acostumar, mas...

O que tinha a perder?

Duo Maxwell não perdia, não importava o tipo de jogo. Admitir meus sentimentos e minhas falhas não fora uma perda... fora uma arma que conseguira para lutar pelo que queria.

E se eu queria Heero... ele seria meu.

Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios. Doía como o inferno, sentir tudo aquilo desabando dentro de mim, mas... remoer dores não fazia vencedores.

E eu tinha uma família para conquistar.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Mil desculpas pela demora, podem tacar pedras.. eu esqueci de atualizar... só eu mesmo , né? Mas cá estou de novo...

Reviews devidamente respondidas por esse novo sistema do ( muito legal por sinal ) mas para as fofas que não estavam logadas respondo aki:

**Anna Malfoy :** Idiota teimoso é pouco pro Duo, sabia? É cabeça dura mesmo... e logo logo vc ve´ra uma família bem feliz... bem, talvez demore um pouco, mas nada absurdo! Não se preocupe! Beijos!

**Haru:** Nya Duos inocentes são fofos... eu os amo de paixão! Na verdade, não sendo um Duo escroto... eu gosto dele de qualquer jeito! Sim, é meio complicado, mas eu gostei mesmo da sua review anterior, viu? Mande quantas quiser! Fika com medo de mandar não, tá? Críticas como a sua são SEMPRE bem vindas! Beijos!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E eu JURO que vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível, essa semana ainda!

Não esqueçam de deixar coments, nem que seja pra xingar meu esquecimento... só eu mesmo... tsc tsc

Beijos!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**Hard To Say 'I Love You' **

_Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios. Doía como o inferno, sentir tudo aquilo desabando dentro de mim, mas... remoer dores não fazia vencedores._

_E eu tinha uma família para conquistar._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo XI**

Com a idéia de ter Heero novamente, enfiada, duramente, em minha cabeça, me coloquei a bolar uma estratégia de abordagem.

Uma que não envolvesse palavras duras, nem nada do tipo.

Ok. Não tinha como.

Não que eu não tivesse mudado, ou percebido todos os meus erros ao agir de forma tão destrutiva com as pessoas ao meu redor, mas existiam certos traços em minha personalidade que não podiam, simplesmente, ser modificados.

Eu ainda era arrogante e contava com dúzias de frases e palavras ferinas. Era impossível evitar.

Suspirei, voltando minha atenção para o quadro em minha frente, sentindo a luz natural diminuir, aos poucos.

Já era quase noite, aquele maldito domingo estava terminando e o dia seguinte me trazia perspectivas se não boas, pelo menos, razoáveis.

Não precisei me preocupar com o despertador, daquela vez. Estava acostumado a acordar cedo nos dias úteis da semana, apenas para ver Heero saindo para o trabalho.

Pensando nisso, percebi o quanto estava de quatro por ele.

Perder horas sagradas de sono, apenas para vê-lo. Ora, Maxwell, onde você fora se meter?

Balancei a cabeça, me concentrando na pintura, percebendo o quão mais fácil se tornara pintar o par de asas que faltavam.

Não minhas, claro.

Horas mais tarde, tela terminada e um sorriso satisfeito em meus lábios, tomei um banho e deitei, pronto para dormir.

Precisaria de forças caso Heero não aceitasse conversar, civilizadamente.

Oh... precisaria, talvez, utilizar métodos sujos para atrair sua atenção. Não que eu tivesse problemas com isso. Poderia chantagear, seduzir ou me despir para Heero com tanta naturalidade quando respirar. Mas torcia para não precisar de nada disso.

Hum... talvez a parte de me despir fosse boa, mas... bem não era algo, _realmente,_ possível de acontecer.

O sono foi sem sonhos, sem rostos, sem frases dolorosas.

E por esse motivo acordei, meia hora antes do normal, com um humor, estranhamente, bom, considerando que, dentro de alguns minutos, possivelmente, seria escorraçado da casa em frente.

Encolhi os ombros, aceitando minha situação.

Não há vitórias sem batalhas.

Me arrumei, dei um telefonema importante e saí.

Munido de toda a coragem e falta de vergonha na cara que tinha, caminhei até a casa em frente, com o coração disparado. Por mais que aceitasse a idéia de que Heero poderia bater a porta em meu nariz, não era como se me agradasse, pelo contrário, isso me faria muito, muito mal.

E me deixaria _muito_ nervoso.

Ajeitei minha blusa preta de gola alta, afirmando, mentalmente, que eu estava lindo o suficiente para que Heero cogitasse, ao menos, a possibilidade de falar comigo por alguns instantes.

Melhor não bater... a babá entrara poucos instantes antes, talvez a porta estivesse aberta.

E estava.

Entrei sem a menos cerimônia, fazendo barulho, deixando clara minha presença.

Não que fosse necessário.

Heero estava no meio da sala, calças pretas, blusa social branca e com as mãos da desgraçada da babá em seu pescoço, ajeitando a gola de sua camisa.

Oh... eu fiquei com _muito_ raiva.

-Duo? – A voz soou assustada e eu quase ri.

Caminhei até os dois, segurando o braço da mulher e a arrastando-a, sem nenhuma delicadeza, até a porta, sentindo dois pares de olhos arregalados sobre mim.

-Me solte, eu...

-Escute bem. – Comecei, baixo, perigoso. – O seu patrão e eu temos assuntos particulares a tratar, por isso, ponha-se daqui para fora, antes que eu a jogue no meio da rua. – A garota arregalou ainda mais seus olhos castanhos. – Eu não estou de brincadeira.

-Duo, você não vai expulsar a moça! – Heero protestou, saindo de seu estado de catatonia total.

-Eu já expulsei. – Falei, abrindo a porta e arremessando a moça para fora. – Pronto! – Sorri, satisfeito, batendo uma mão da outra, como se as tivesse limpando. – Agora, nossa conversa.

A expressão no rosto de Heero era a mais cômica que eu já vira em toda minha vida. Seus olhos estavam meio arregalados, os lábios entreabertos e as mãos fechadas, em punhos, ao lado do corpo.

-Saia daqui, agora. – Falou, frio.

-Não. – Respondi no mesmo tom, me aproximando.

Heero não recuou, ao contrário, caminhou em minha direção, parando quando estava a poucos centímetros de meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer.

Ok. Conversa primeiro, Maxwell.

Limpei a garganta, espalmando as mãos em seu peito, fazendo-o cair sobre o sofá.

-Comecemos assim... – Suspirei, cruzando os braços.

-Não começaremos, absolutamente, nada, Duo! – Falou, mais alto, tentando levantar, mas eu o empurrei. – Já disse tudo que tinha que dizer ontem, agora preciso trabalhar e chamar a pobre babá, novamente.

-Você não tem que trabalhar hoje. – Afirmei.

-Não sou milionário como você, senhor Maxwell, tenho que trabalhar para sustentar _meu_ filho. – Ouch... doeu.

-Que seja, mas hoje você não vai. – Insisti. – Eu já liguei para a universidade, informando que você estava doente e impossibilitado de comparecer para dar sua alta sobre pintores italianos, renascentistas.

-Jesus Cristo, Duo! – Ele falou, chocado, e eu ri. – Você anda me seguindo, me observando? Que tipo de maníaco você é?

-Sim, eu te observei por algumas semanas e, não, eu não sou nenhum maníaco. – Afirmei, bufando. – Só quero conversar e...

-Vá para o inferno! – Se levantou, agarrando minha camisa, imprensando-me contra a primeira parede que surgiu. – Não temos nada a conversar, seu louco! Você é surdo? Não ouviu tudo que disse ontem?

Abaixei meus olhos, sentindo um bolo em minha garganta, mas não ia desistir.

-Sim, eu ouvi, por isso resolvi vir aqui e...

-Você me seguiu até aqui, ontem? – Indagou, seus olhos flamejando e ele parecia não se importar com o fato de que estava com o corpo colado ao meu.

-Não, meu caro, eu moro na casa em frente.

Dessa vez ele pareceu, realmente, chocado. Deu alguns passos para trás, mas logo se recuperou, assumindo a mesma postura do dia anterior.

Frio e controlado.

-Você é louco. – Falou, calmo. – Mas não temos nada a falar. Eu lhe respeitei quando me pediu para ir, agora peço a mesma coisa a você. – Sua polidez me assustou.

-Só que eu não sou como você. – Afirmei, também calmo. – Não vou sair daqui, enquanto você não me ouvir.

-Não vou lhe ouvir. – Cruzou os braços, seus olhos, até então brilhantes, estavam opacos, tristes. – Tudo já foi dito. Coisas até demais, então, se me dá licença, senhor Maxwell, eu devo...

Aquela calma e simplicidade me irritaram, não podia ser tratado daquela forma, tinha o mesmo direito que ele, no dia anterior.

De falar.

-Você vai me ouvir. – Falei, mais alto, empurrando-o, brutalmente, na direção do sofá. – Ontem você disse tudo que quis, me magoou, me machucou e, mesmo que eu merecesse, hoje eu tenho o mesmo direito, então ou você me ouve, ou, juro, Yuy, sua vida vai se tornar um inferno, porque eu não vou lhe deixar em paz por nem um segundo.

-Você não pode...

-Sim, _eu_ posso, porque _eu_ quero. – Gritei, perdendo o controle. – Não me diga o que posso ou não fazer! Oh, Yuy, se você levantar seu traseiro desse maldito sofá antes de eu terminar de falar, juro que vou à Justiça e luto por meu filho, destruo sua reputação, mando darem-lhe uma surra, faço qualquer coisa para te destruir.

Sua reação foi instantânea.

Primeiro ele ficou chocado, então nervoso, depois irritado.

-Só tente, Maxwell. – Murmurou, perigosamente.

-Eu não tento. – Disse, sentando-me em seu colo. – Eu consigo. – Agarrei o colarinho de sua camisa, apertando os punhos contra seu pescoço. – Agora eu vou ficar sentado bem aqui e você vai me ouvir. – Ele negou. – Tenha medo de mim, Yuy, porque, por mais que esteja arrependido, não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento. Eu escutei tudo que você falou. Agora é sua maldita vez, por isso feche sua boca e ouça, porque não vou repetir.

Ele relutou, suas mãos tentando me empurrar, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia que seu corpo gostava daquela proximidade.

Eu também sentira saudades. Tantas que estremeci quando seus dedos apertaram minha cintura, tentando me erguer. Relutei, não querendo sair daquela posição.

Obviamente, ganhei, embora fosse uma luta sem vencedores.

Heero bufou, derrotado, seus olhos admitindo que não fora por força física, mas por pura vontade. Ele também queria me sentir tão próximo.

-Por que temos que ficar nessa posição? – Perguntou, parecendo cansado.

Ele estava, mentalmente, esgotado, eu podia ver e quase me compadeci com aquilo. Deveria ser difícil remexer em uma ferida que já fora, parcialmente, esquecida. A última coisa que queria era lhe causar alguma dor, mas... existem coisas que são, essencialmente, necessárias.

E aquela conversa era uma delas.

-Porque assim sinto que... posso te prender, embora não fisicamente. E, também, me lembro de nós dois, na minha cama, de você dentro de mim e... – Me calei, vendo que seu olhar ficara ainda mais triste. – Só quero que me ouça, por favor.

Soei suplicante, eu sabia que sim, mas... não importava. Ver, sentir Heero tão perto, seu corpo tocando o meu, pude perceber o quanto o queria, o quanto sentia por ele.

Não era só saudade das noites, do sexo, era muito mais. Sentia falta dos seus carinhos, das palavras, do amor que me dedicara e, pela primeira vez, olhando, diretamente, para aqueles olhos magoados, percebi que poderia retribuir tudo que ele me dera, se tivesse a chance.

Difícil seria consegui-la.

Nunca me enganei com Heero. Ele podia ser muito carinhoso e gentil, mas nunca perdoaria, tão facilmente, tudo que fiz e falei. Por isso eu tinha medo.

_Muito_ medo de ser escorraçado e banido de sua vida, para sempre.

-Fale, Duo, já perdi minha manhã mesmo. – Suspirou, dessa vez me colocando sentado ao seu lado.

Respirei fundo, virando-me em sua direção, colocando uma perna sobre o sofá, encarando-o, quase pedinte.

Por amor, por afeto por... compreensão.

-Eu sei que você adotou Alessandro, mas... – Comecei, incerto. – Gostaria de poder vê-lo, ao menos de vez em quando... por favor.

Merda! Fora tão mais fácil imaginar e bolar frases de duplo sentido, com a intenção de seduzir Heero, de tê-lo de volta, mas... e ele não precisava ser seduzido ou conquistado.

Heero precisava de cura.

Cura para as feridas que _eu_ causei.

-Isso implicaria em eu ter de te ver, sempre. – Suspirou, encostando a cabeça no sofá. – Não me entenda mal, não quero guardar mágoas ou coisas do tipo, não quero lhe impedir de ver ser filho, embora não entenda o porquê disso agora...

-Me apaixonei pelo moleque. – Falei, baixo, e Heero riu.

-Eu não duvido e você não precisa me dizer metade das coisas que quer, posso ver tudo em seus olhos. – Sorri, não esperando menos dele. – Mas você foi um desgraçado, sádico que fez...

-Hey! Estou tentando mudar! – Falei, contrariado.

-Não posso arriscar o coração dele, imaginando se você não vai, simplesmente, decidir depois que ele não é importante. Sinto muito, mas não vou permitir que você o veja. – Ele parecia irredutível e eu me enfureci.

-O filho é meu! – Protestei, ignorando a maldita ardência em meus olhos.

Doía pensar que poderia não ver meu filho, doía pensar que Heero, logo ele, me causaria tamanha dor. Tudo bem que a culpa era toda minha, mas... merda! Eu, _realmente_, queria consertar as coisas.

-O filho é meu, Duo. – Ele disse, calmo. – Não tente ir à Justiça, nem nada disso, isso só causaria mais dor.

-Ora, seu filho da...

-É melhor você ir. – Se levantou, caminhando até a porta.

Eu estava irritado. Muito irritado. Heero não podia me tratar daquela forma, eu era... ora! Eu era Duo Maxwell e ninguém me ignorava daquela maneira.

Caminhei até ele, minhas mãos agarrando seus braços e meus lábios buscando os seus.

O toque foi elétrico, recheado de coisas proibidas, de dores, de mágoas e eu senti minhas pernas estremecerem.

Penetrei sua boca com minha língua, sentindo-o corresponder, mesmo que seus braços estivessem ao lado do corpo. Eu queria mais, muito mais... afundei meus dedos em seus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo o gosto que ansiara sentir.

O gosto que insisti que odiava, por tanto tempo.

Minutos depois, fôlego faltando, deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando. Heero estava frio, eu podia sentir. Meu beijo sequer o afetara.

A mágoa fora, realmente, muito profunda,

-Estou morando na casa em frente, número 64. – Falei, me afastando e abrindo a porta. – Vou acatar seu pedido, mas não vou sair daqui, quero observar vocês, mesmo que só de longe.

Heero nada disse, apenas permaneceu lá, parado, com os lábios inchados e o olhar impenetrável.

E pensar que o tive tão perto, me tocando, me amado, penetrando minha carne, enquanto sussurrava tudo que eu abominava na época, tudo que eu queria ouvir, naquele momento.

A vida podia ser injusta, e os humanos podiam ser estúpidos.

Merda de existência.

Talvez eu devesse desistir e nunca mais voltar a bater naquela porta.

Por mais que isso me ferisse, machucasse meu ego, me fizesse sentir um fraco, um patético e miserável Duo Maxwell, não estava mais nas minhas mãos.

Sim, eu queria Heero e meu filho, mas não rastejaria, nem me sujeitaria a nada humilhante... demais.

Minha cota de humilhação havia se esgotado quando bati naquela porta, pedindo para que ele me ouvisse. Depois daquilo... só poderia contar com a sorte.

Já saía pela porta quando um puxão em minha trança me fez recuar. Olhei para Heero, vendo-o soltar meus cabelos e ajeitar a roupa, parecendo irritado com tudo aquilo.

-Pode vê-lo, de vez em quando. – Sorri, pensando se me jogar em seus braços era uma opção.

Mas os olhos de Heero deixavam bem claro que minha chance era a de consertar as coisas com Alessandro, não com ele.

-Obrigado, Heero. – Abaixei a cabeça, ocultando meu sorriso bobo.

Não era tudo... mas era um começo, um pequeno passo.

Mas grandes coisas são feitas de coisas pequenas.

Não... eu não iria desistir.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

O dia em que aconteceu concessão de Heero foi... extremamente, estranho. Não era fácil ter o pensamento fixo em apenas uma coisa.

Apenas em Heero.

Não queria soar egoísta, mas sentia que ganhar Alessandro me traria Heero, só não sabia o que me deixaria mais feliz. Aliás, eu sabia sim.

Sim, eu sempre fui sexual demais e Heero... mexia comigo, mas, obviamente, amava o moleque e faria tudo para tê-lo comigo o máximo de tempo possível, até mesmo porque... isso facilitaria as coisas com o moreno de olhos azuis.

Na manhã seguinte, mais cedo que de costume, resolvi que, se queria que Heero me deixasse ver Alessandro e, conseqüentemente, me deixar chegar mais perto, deveria fazê-lo me olhar, lembrar de mim, sempre que possível.

-Bom dia, Heero. – Cumprimentei, vendo-o sair de casa.

Era bastante cedo e a rua estava, particularmente, deserta.

-Duo... – Ele começou, do outro lado da rua, mas logo caminhou até mim, parando em minha frente. – Nós dois, na verdade, isso nem existe mais... se um dia já existiu... ora, que seja! Isso tudo que você fez tem haver com o Alessandro, não comigo e...

-Quem lhe disse? – Perguntei, sorrindo. – Posso ter duas miras, dois objetivos.

-Eu não quero ser seu objetivo, eu não quero você na minha vida dessa forma.

-Isso não me impede de tentar. – Declarei, enfiando a mão nos bolsos da minha jaqueta.

Ele abriu a boca, pronto a protestar, mas se manteve calado, admitindo que não podia me impedir de tentar conseguir o que queria.

E Heero era _tudo_ que eu queria.

-Eu preciso ir. – Falou, suspirando.

-Estar perto de mim, conversar comigo, te magoa? – Indaguei, vendo seus olhos sorrirem, mesmo que seus lábios não me mostrassem isso.

-Você já causou toda a mágoa possível, eu estou imune a tudo isso.

-Imune? – Ri, jogando minha trança sobre um dos ombros. – Não você não está, completamente, imune a mim, Heero Yuy.

Seus olhos brilharam, maliciosos e eu sorri, cínico.

Oh... seria muito mais fácil do que eu esperava. Avancei sobre ele, agarrando seu paletó, puxando-o contra mim, tomando seus lábios.

Dessa vez seus dedos acharam o caminho de meu corpo, enquanto me empurrava até a porta de minha casa, entrando, derrubando tudo que havia no caminho.

Oh... por todos os diabos! Era _aquilo_ que eu queria.

Fui jogado sobre o sofá, seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, me pressionando, me fazendo gemer. Fazia tanto tempo... eu o desejava tanto...

Sua língua enroscou-se na minha, enquanto seus dedos apertavam minhas coxas, me fazendo sentir vivo, sentir alegria.

-Heero... – Chamei, de forma doce.

Tinha tanto a dizer, desculpas a pedir, palavras que foram sufocadas por tanto tempo... sim, eu precisava que ele me escutasse, para depois me tocar e podermos começar de novo.

-Shh... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, deixando os dedos encontrarem minha blusa, puxando-a para cima.

-Eu preciso, Hee... me escute, tenho tanto a dizer.

-Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer. – Seus olhos encontraram os meus. – Isso é o que posso te oferecer: sexo.

Arregalei os olhos, chocado, confuso e... magoado. Fora daquela forma que ele se sentira quando palavras parecidas deixaram meus lábios?

Doía... muito.

Heero estava se especializando em me machucar.

-Não quero sexo, se fosse só por isso... você não seria especial. – Falei, respirando fundo. – Se quisesse sexo não teria acabado com tudo antes, eu quero mais... quero o que só você pode me oferecer.

-Sinto muito. – Ele se ergueu, o rosto fechado. – Tudo além de sexo é impossível quando diz respeito a você.

-Eu mudei. – Insisti, me sentando, colocando os fios de meus cabelos atrás das orelhas.

-Eu também. – As palavras foram duras, secas... dolorosas.

O observei sair, batendo a porta atrás de si, mas não chorei.

Doera, mas não o suficiente para me fazer desistir, porque sabia que era mentira. Heero queria se proteger e não podia condenar, eu fizera o mesmo, sem contar que fora um bastardo com ele... o japonês estava no direito de querer se preservar.

Mas, claro, isso não me faria desistir.

_Nada_ me faria desistir.

Heero teria que aprender a lidar comigo, com seus próprios sentimentos, porque eu estaria em cada lugar para o qual ele olhasse.

Apesar do corpo insatisfeito, respirei fundo e peguei o telefone. Depois de a moça me confirmar de onde falava eu sorri.

-Gostaria de saber se a universidade não estaria interessada em uma palestra de um pintor atual. – Pausa do outro lado da linha. – Aqui é Duo Maxwell, o Shinigami.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Jesus Cristo, Maxwell! – A voz de Heero soou, extremamente, alta na sala de aula silenciosa. – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Dezenas de pares de olhos curiosos voltaram-se em minha direção.

-A direção da universidade não te avisou? – Perguntei, me fingindo surpreso.

-De que, seu louco? – Ele parecia meio... fora de controle e eu senti vontade de rir.

-Da minha palestra! Vou falar aos seus alunos sobre a indústria de arte do século vinte e um e das dificuldades enfrentadas por nós, pintores atuais. – Heero bufou e, juro, pude ver seus olhos brilharem, raivosos.

-Sem problemas. – Recolheu seu material, mas eu segurei seu braço.

-Você deve assistir, com o intuito de me fazer perguntas coerentes. – Sorri, cínico, e Heero bufou, novamente.

-Certo, pode começar... ou você prefere o auditório? Ah... claro que sim! Você gosta de shows antológicos, não? – Assenti, sorrindo.

Ele mandou que os alunos se encaminhassem até o auditório e informou que logo estaríamos por lá. Quando o último garoto saiu, senti o ar a minha volta gelar.

Merda! Não fora uma boa idéia, mas...

-Eu não estou gostando disso, Maxwell. – Ele disse, perigosamente, baixo.

-Você até hoje não me deixou ver _nosso_ filho, e já faz uma semana desde... aquele dia, e também evita falar comigo, então... – Dei de ombros e Heero passou a mãos pelos cabelos.

-Ele não é _nosso_ filho e você pensou que eu te evito porque não quero falar com você? – Indagou, sarcástico.

-Sim, ele é _nosso_ filho. É seu pela lei e meu biologicamente, viva com isso, ok? – Deslizei os dedos por seu rosto. – Eu quero você, Heero... e eu vou ter, porque vou ser tão insistente que...

-Tem uma palestra, não? – Me cortou, seco. – E pode ver _meu_ filho hoje a noite.

-Posso jantar com você? – Perguntei, brincalhão.

-Você não está se aproximando dele para conseguir...

-Talvez sim, talvez não... só vou saber com o tempo. – Tirei uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos, que havia se soltado da trança, e coloquei atrás da orelha. – Mas eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, porque só vou ceder quando você admitir que ainda em ama e aceitar ficar comigo, novamente. – Seus lábios se entreabriram, surpresos. – Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, tenho uma palestra.

Toquei sua boca com a minha, em um beijo rápido e saí.

Ele pensou que não o vi levar os dedos aos lábios, sorrindo, magoado.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Hey, Botticelli! – Apertei o bebê em meus braços. – Papai Heero tem cuidado bem de você? – Alessandro me estranhou, fazendo cara de choro, mas logo e distraiu com minha trança.

-Você não nasceu para ser pai, não finja dessa forma. E não lhe dê esses apelidos ridículos, Alessandro não é um pintor, não é Botticelli, não lhe escreva um destino tão cedo. – Heero comentou, displicente.

-Posso tentar ser um bom pai, não posso? E eu lhe dou o apelido que quiser! Alessandro é meu pequeno Botticelli, meu pequeno gênio. – Dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso sarcástico e ele se calou.

Estávamos na sala de sua casa. Heero jogado sobre o sofá, um livro nas mãos e eu estava em sentado, no meio do cômodo, brincando com nosso filho.

Parecíamos tanto uma família que tive que chutar meu traseiro, mentalmente, diversas vezes, quando meus olhos enchiam-se d'água.

Merda! Estava virando um frouxo.

Uma hora transcorreu daquela forma e eu já estava começando a ficar entediado com tudo aquilo. Alessandro estava brincando com um punhado de blocos de madeira e Heero ainda lia o maldito livro. Eu parecia ser invisível.

-Heero? – Tentei e vi seus olhos me perscrutarem, sobre o livro. – Não acha que formamos uma boa famí...

-Não, não acho. – Suspirou, colocando o livro sobre o sofá.

-Tem razão. – Dei de ombros. – Podemos estabelecer dias para eu vê-lo?

-Pode vê-lo todos os dias, na parte da tarde, vou dar ordens a babá. – Sorri, acariciando os fios claros de Alessandro. – Quando eu voltar da universidade o pego, mas... você sabe cuidar de bebês? Hum... melhor eu estar perto nessas visitas.

-Eu posso vir depois que você chega e passar apenas uma hora ou mais com ele. – Tentei, sorrindo.

Heero fechou os olhos, parecendo pensar. Eu o observei, admirando o rosto bonito e aquele ar superior que ele tinha. Quase... quase me sentia intimidado.

-Isso é uma tentativa para ficar comigo, não é? – Perguntou, sério.

Foi a minha vez de refletir, por alguns minutos.

Tudo bem que o que mais queria era estar com Heero, mas... Alessandro também era muito importante. Não... não era só para ficar com o belo moreno, era por meu filho também.

-Tudo que faço é para tentar ficar com você, mas... eu amo o pirralho. – Respondi, sinceramente. – Quero estar com _nosso_ filho. – Ele ameaçou protestar, mas eu ergui a mão. – Alessandro é _nosso_ filho, sim.

-Você vai me seguir e perturbar até eu ceder, não vai?

-É... não tenho culpa de estar apaixonado por você. – Dei de ombros, dando um beijo em meu filho e me levantando.

Não me despedi de Heero, que estava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

Frases de impacto, soltas, casualmente, realmente, surtiam efeito.

Ri, já do lado de fora da casa, em um misto de alegria e indignação, não entendendo como conseguira me expressar tão abertamente.

Apaixonar... amar... simples assim.

Mas sabia bem que tinha um longo caminho pela frente. Heero era um bom adversário.

Melhor começar a calcular minhas jogadas, porque, sendo por birra ou mágoa, ele não cederia tão fácil. Talvez... eu devesse lhe mostrar a extensão de meus sentimentos, da minha maneira.

De forma extravagante... e exagerada.

Afinal Duo Maxwell era excêntrico.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Semanas depois já tínhamos uma rotina estabelecida, com as regras de Heero, claro. Mas era algo agradável.

Via Alessandro de segunda a sexta quando Heero chegava do trabalho e nos fins de semana eu o pegava para passear e aos poucos ele ia se acostumando comigo, até me chamava de "Doo".

Mas Heero e eu... isso não existia. Ele se esquivava sempre, fugindo de mim, dos meus toques... se não fosse trágico, seria cômico. Bem... era cômico certas vezes, mas... eu tentava não rir quando ele se afastava quando eu tocava seus ombros ou braços.

Mas isso iria acabar e eu já tinha tudo planejado. Seria em um sábado, à tarde.

Sim... tudo seria da forma que eu queria que fosse.

No sábado em questão me vesti com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, com uma jaqueta por cima. Simples e sexy. Não que isso fosse importar, claro.

Ás três, em ponto, estava na porta da casa de Heero, esperando-o sair com Alessandro, mas... a merda do destino jogou contra mim, de novo.

Um carro preto estacionou e um rapaz bonito, demais pro meu gosto, saltou, parando ao meu lado, tocando a campainha.

-Você é? – Perguntei, desconfiado.

-Vim ver o Heero. – Respondeu, solícito.

Ok, ele era muito atraente. Cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e pele branca. O corpo... nossa.. Fiquei duro só de olhá-lo. Nem tão duro... não tanto como fiquei quando vi... Heero.

Ele poderia, realmente, ficar mais bonito?

Oh... sim... ele podia.

Saiu pela porta, dono do mundo, apenas com uma calça preta e uma regata verde, com um casaco jeans sobre o ombro.

Puxei o ar para os meus pulmões, tentando me manter são. Ele estava... malditamente, atraente. Demais para o meu próprio bem e para o de... para o loiro ao meu lado, que quase babou sobre o _meu_ Heero.

-Nikolay. – Heero cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão simples. –Tudo bem?

-Tudo ok, Heero. – O loiro sorriu, e eu quis matá-lo, quando vi seus dentes perfeitos. – Pronto para hoje? – O ar começou a entrar em meus pulmões em longos e raivosos golpes.

Não gostei do olhar de Heero, nem do tal de... como era mesmo? Nikolas? Nikolayas? Que diabos! O que ele tinha que fazia _meu_ moreno olhá-lo daquela forma? Tudo bem que o loiro era, mortalmente, atraente naquela roupa quase inteiramente azul, mas... ele não tinha olhos violetas!

-Não vai me apresentar, Heero? – Perguntei, sorrindo, falsamente, e sei que o japonês notou.

-Esse é Nikolay Karpol, professor na mesma universidade na qual leciono. – Estendi minha mão, meu sorriso ampliando-se, malignamente.

Você tinha que saber as maiores informações possíveis sobre o inimigo.

-Duo Maxwell. – Me apresentei. – Pai de Alessandro, filho do Hee.

Diabos! Eu, realmente, podia ser _muito_ cínico.

-Me dá um minuto, Nick? – Heero falou, solícito... demais.

O loiro assentiu e logo meu braço estava sendo puxado, com Heero me levando para dentro de casa. Parei, no meio da sala, minha máscara caindo, meus olhos faiscando de raiva.

E ciúmes.

Nos encaramos por longos minutos, insuportáveis, e eu quase pulei sobre ele, implorando para que deixasse o maldito loiro do lado de fora e me amasse.

Mas Heero refreou meus desejos.

-Não gosto da sua atitude.

-Não gosto do loirinho lá fora, ele está... babando em você! – Disse, erguendo os braços. – Você não percebe?

-Percebo e gosto. – Respondeu, simplesmente. – Vou sair com ele e você vai ficar com Alessandro.

-Eu não vou cuidar do nosso filho, enquanto você vai transar com um loiro gostoso! – Cruzei os braços, birrento.

Até que notei o quão estúpida era a cena. Tão estúpida que tive que rir até saírem lágrimas dos meus olhos. Heero me acompanhou, gargalhando. Eu não era uma esposa traída e, apesar de tudo, o japonês tinha a liberdade que quisesse, eu era apenas... um cara apaixonado que tentava reatar.

Tirar a liberdade não prende ninguém.

-Duo, eu...

-Tudo bem, Heero. – Falei, limpando as lágrimas. – Eu cuido do Alessandro, divirta-se.

-Você não...

-Pode sair com quem quiser, Heero, no final eu sei que vou ser o único. – Tentei soar forte, mas estava me partindo, ainda mais, por dentro. – Tenha uma boa transa. – Me virei, indo para o segundo andar.

Sim, eu tinha essa intimidade na casa de Heero. Estávamos, ou não, evoluindo?

Quando já estava no topo das escadas, Heero me chamou, baixinho.

-Ele é apenas meu amigo. – Falou e saiu em seguida.

Tentei me impedir de rir, mas... foi impossível. Não por acreditar naquela história, mas por perceber que Heero se importava o bastante para tentar não me ferir.

Ao longo daquelas semanas que antecederam o encontro com o loiro, apesar de algo pessoal estar fora de cogitação, para ele, pude perceber que Heero se preocupava comigo, cuidava de mim, não me deixando ficar sem as refeições diárias, me perguntando sempre se estava bem... eu sabia que ele se importava e isso me estimulava a ir mais para frente, tentar consegui-lo de volta, tentar agarrar aquela oportunidade de forma feroz.

Talvez fosse difícil para Heero se desapegar, completamente, de mim, apesar de toda a mágoa que causei. E a minha proximidade ajudava nesse sentido... eu estava, aos poucos, conseguindo meu intento.

Mas então ele estava saindo com um belo loiro, enquanto eu ficava ali... com nosso filho.

Há! Como uma esposa traída.

Porém não havia problemas... eu sabia bem o que fazer para que aquele loiro, Nikolay, aprendesse a não mexer em nada que era do Shinigami.

Não... eu não era o Deus da Morte, completamente.

Eu não matava... era muito mais cruel que isso, com quem mexia com o que era meu.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**Então, o que acharam?**_

_**Ahhhhh... esse loiro gostoso que apareceu... agradeçam a Celly e a Ju, elas que me ajudaram a criar! Só naum sei se vcs vaum amá-lo ou querer matá-lo... O nome Nikolay Karpol foi a tia Celly que deu a idéia! Valeu, migaaaaaa!**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews, fofas! Todas foram devidamente respondidas, certo?**_

_**Estou muito muito feliz que vcs estejam acompanhando e gostando!**_

**_Beijos!_**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**Hard To Say 'I Love You' **

_Não... eu não era o Deus da Morte, completamente._

_Eu não matava... era muito mais cruel que isso, com quem mexia com o que era meu._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo XII **

A tarde passou mais rápido que o esperado, entre uma brincadeira e outra com meu filho. Sim... eu adorava ficar com o moleque, a cada dia ele se parecia mais comigo.

Seus olhos estavam mais violetas, mais vivos... mais meus, mas seus cabelos eram claros, como os da mãe.

-_Doo_... – Chamou, seus braços erguidos, balançando.

-Sou papai também. – Tentei, vendo-o sorrir.

-_Papai Hee_. – Suspirei, não conseguindo me irritar com ele.

-Ele também. – Murmurei, tentando fazê-lo dormir, mas... ele era meu filho.

Rodou pela casa, quebrando o que estava em seu caminho, tirando o que podia do lugar, fazendo uma bagunça que, sabia eu, deixaria Heero furioso.

Eu adorava aquilo.

Quando Alessandro, finalmente, resolveu ceder ao sono, Heero entrou pela porta, despertando-o. Era minha deixa perfeita.

-Ele se compor...

-Preciso ir. – Informei, entregando-lhe Alessandro.

Não ouvi suas palavras.

Estava mais concentrado no carro preto que seguia pela rua, devagar. Ah... loiro... você _deveria_ pressentir o perigo. Sorri, malignamente, encontrando as chaves do meu veículo, seguindo, imediatamente, aquele homem que ousara olhar daquela forma para _meu_ Heero.

Ele morava em uma parte nobre da cidade, seu apartamento era no último andar do edifício. Oh... ele tinha bom gosto.

E esperava que tivesse bom senso também.

-Boa noite, _Nick_. – Falei, assustando-o.

A chave do apartamento caiu de sua mão e eu me abaixei para pegar.

-Você não é o cara de hoje cedo, na casa do Heero? – Perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Precisamos conversar. – Falei, seco e ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do apartamento e me convidando para entrar.

Woow... era um loft e bem... o tal de Nikolay tinha muito bom gosto, mas isso não impediria que perdesse alguns dentes se ousasse tocar em Heero.

Se já não tivesse tocado.

-Bebe algo? – Perguntou, gentil.

"_Seu sangue",_ pensei, mas, por motivos óbvios, não vocalizei.

-Não, obrigado. – Me sentei em um dos bancos que haviam perto da bancada da cozinha, encarando-o, vendo-o tirar o casaco e a camisa, expondo o corpo... de babar.

"_Controle-se, Maxwell"._

-Mas o que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou, se servindo de uma taça de vinho.

Seu tom era insinuante, sedutor, mas dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

-Falar... sobre Heero. – Comecei, tirando minha jaqueta. – Dizer que não te quero perto dele, em hipótese alguma e, caso isso aconteça, vou destruir se apartamento, mandar te darem uma surra e, quem sabe, talvez também te capar. – Sorri, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada.

O loiro deu um meio sorriso, nem um pouco amedrontado e isso me deixou... surpreso, mas não o suficiente para desistir.

-Hoje Heero me contou sobre você ser pai de Alessandro, mas não mencionou que vocês tinham um relacionamento. – Deu de ombros. – Sinto muito, senhor Maxwell, mas hoje o senhor foi traído. – Seu sorriso era despreocupado. – Eu beijei Heero, o toquei... hum... eu adoraria ter me deitado com ele, mas... ele não confiou em você para ficar tanto tempo com o filho.

A raiva foi maior do que pude supor.

Em segundos estava ao seu lado, encarando-o, sem precisar erguer o rosto. Não gostava dele, não gostava do ar despreocupado, daquela pose superior.

Era como... olhar pra um espelho.

-Se você ousar tocá-lo, eu vou...

-Sabe que agora percebo qual é o maldito problema do Heero. – Suspirou, passando a mãos pelos cabelos loiros que alcançavam seus ombros. – E o seu também.

-E qual é, senhor esperto? – Cruzei meus braços, realmente, bravo.

-Você o abandonou no passado, agora o quer de volta, ele hesita e toda essa história mais velha que o mundo, não é? – Arregalei meus olhos.

-Ele te contou! – Acusei.

-Heero jamais falaria algo assim. – Tive que concordar. – Bem, o problema chama-se frustração sexual. Deve ser horrível para você conviver com um homem como Heero e nem ao menos poder tocá-lo, saber que outro pode o tocar... deve ser complicado.

Não medi minha força, nem meu impulso. Meu punho acertou seu rosto, mas ele sequer deu um passo para trás.

-Não se trata de sexo, seu desgraçado! – Gritei.

-Não falei? – Passou os dedos pelos lábios machucados. – Puro tesão reprimido. – Suspirei. – E, Duo, _tudo é sobre sexo.**¹**_

-Você não entende. – Disse, dando a volta na bancada e pegando minha jaqueta. – Heero e eu... o sexo é incrível, mas não é o que preciso, o que quero, o que posso oferecer.

-Heero precisa de sexo e, você querendo ou não, vou dar isso a ele. – Apertei o pano da jaqueta entre meus dedos. – Posso lhe render uma boa briga.

-Heero não é um prêmio. – Respondi, caminhando até a porta.

-Mas eu o quero e ele me quer também. Não tente impedi-lo de ser feliz, não seja egoísta. – Sorri, sarcástico.

-Eu sou egoísta e se quer brigar comigo... se prepare, eu jogo baixo e não jogo limpo. – Declarei, saindo em seguida.

Só uma coisa me excitava mais que sexo, mais que Heero.

Uma boa briga.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Duo, você está bem? – Heero indagou, preocupado.

-Não. – Respondi, andando de um lado para outro em sua sala.

Ok. O problema não era aquele. O tal Nikolay pareceu se aquietar depois da minha ameaça. Não que ele não saísse mais com Heero, mas nesses encontros... eles não se tocavam. Eu sabia bem.

O segurança que pus atrás de Heero me relatava tudo.

O problema era outro, muito mais... _real_.

-Você pode se sentar, por favor, Maxwell? – O olhei, de cara feia, mas obedeci.

-Não sabia que era católico, Heero. – Falei, ríspido. – Por que tem que...

-Alessandro é _meu_ filho e eu vou batizá-lo. Não estou pedindo sua opinião, estou te informando e te dando a chance de escolher o padrinho.

Ouch. Doeu bastante.

Respirei fundo, minha cabeça tombando no encosto do sofá. Heero não entendia o que estava me pedindo.

Entrar numa igreja católica, depois de tantos anos... era cruel da parte dele, querendo, praticamente, me obrigar àquilo. Ok. Não era obrigação, mas eu me sentia no dever de ir.

Tentei dissuadi-lo usando argumentos lógicos, ilógicos, absurdos e mentirosos, mas nada adiantou e, se conseguisse ter certeza, diria que Heero fazia de propósito, pronto a testar todas as minhas mudanças, querendo saber se eu, realmente, faria qualquer coisa por _nosso_ filho.

Bem... eu faria, né?

-Como você escolheu a babá para ser a madrinha... – Torci o nariz, contrariado. – Tudo bem se Quatre for o padrinho? – Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele logo sorriu.

E eu me deliciei.

Estudei, por breves instantes, aquele rosto que me fascinava tanto. Tentei achar, ali, o motivo da minha paixão, dos meus sentimentos, mas só o que encontrei foi um par de olhos azuis, escuros, sinceros, magoados.

Era o bastante para eu entender.

Arrisquei erguer a mão, tocando sua bochecha e ele não recuou, mas seu semblante ficou sério, frio e eu me retraí. Diabos! Era tão complicado!

-Heero, eu...

-Eu sei, mas preferia não saber. – Falou, pesaroso.

-Você nunca me deu um motivo real! Falou tanto da minha covardia e agora...

-Não sou covarde, não é nada disso... se eu não quero, Duo, é, simplesmente, porque todo o encanto se foi, sinto muito se você não entende. – Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara naquele lugar, senti vontade de chorar _mesmo_.

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta e meus olhos arderam. Ótima, Maxwell, desprezado e fraco, ainda por cima.

-Você ainda me ama, é isso que não entendo.

-Amor não é tudo, infelizmente, e você, Duo... você não mudou o suficiente para que eu possa confiar, para que eu possa lhe dar tudo que lhe dei, no passado. – Ameacei protestar, dizendo que tinha mudado sim, mas ele me calou. – Confiança é muito mais difícil de se conseguir do que amor.

Me calei, absorvendo suas palavras. Heero queria mudanças, mas, infelizmente, eu não podia ir contra tudo que era, na essência. Já havia admitido que, grande parte, do meu comportamento destrutivo era fruto do trauma passado e consegui me livrar, em parte, dele, mas... mudar mais... não... eu era o que lhe mostrava, nada a mais ou a menos.

Talvez estivesse na hora de desistir e deixá-lo seguir seu caminho, livre de mim.

Alessandro escolheu essa hora para acordar, chamando nossa atenção. Heero subiu e o pegou, colocando-o em meu colo.

-O que você espera de mim? – Perguntei, frustrado.

-Nada, esperar algo de você é... estupidez.

-Então deixe-me te dar o que tenho. – Pedi, tentando não soar suplicante.

Merda! Falhei, horrorosamente.

O que diabos aqueles sentimentos estavam fazendo comigo? Admiti-los, carregá-los, aceitá-los, tudo bem, mas... me tornar fraco? Oh... não! O que aconteceu com toda aquela besteira de que "os sentimentos nos tornam fortes?".

Heero pareceu hesitar, pela primeira vez, e eu senti meu peito se apertar. Fiquei em expectativa, esperando por sua resposta, vocal ou não.

Em meu colo, Alessandro se mexeu, ajeitando-se contra meu peito.

-Vou sair com o Nikolay. – Declarou, suspirando. – Cuide do... _nosso_ filho.

Apenas sorri, tentando não parecer triste.

A verdade era que, por mais que quisesse, não poderia desistir de Heero. Se eu fosse embora, meu coração ficaria com um enorme buraco e, diabos, isso doía pra cacete.

Será que havia me tornado um bobo apaixonado? Disposto a qualquer loucura para conseguir Heero para mim? Oh... pelo amor de qualquer deus responsável pelos sentimentos do mundo! Eu não estava desse jeito, estava apenas... lutando pelo que queria.

Tática nova, Maxwell. Nada se sentimentalismo! O jeito era ser brutal, arriscar e, de preferência, encurtar o tempo de espera para ter aquele japonês teimoso de volta.

Se, algum dia, me perguntasse se alguma vez duvidei, sinceramente, das minhas chances com Heero, eu responderia, simplesmente, que nunca.

O certo era estarmos juntos e, por mais que esse pensamento tenha sido criado pela minha mente um pouco doentia, eu acreditava, piamente, nisso. Tudo bem que nunca quis as coisas certas, mas... com Heero era tudo tão diferente...

-Volto às nove ou menos. – Pisquei, saindo de meus devaneios com a voz de Heero.

Apenas assenti, tentando suprimir o sorriso malicioso que surgiu em meus lábios.

Aquele japonês queria mudanças, mas eu provaria a ele que o Duo real era muito melhor que o estereótipo de uma esposa masculina, boazinha e solícita.

-Acho que o novo namorado do papai vai sofrer um acidente, pequeno Botticelli. – Sussurrei para meu filho, que apenas sorriu de volta.

Alcancei meu celular, cansado daquela história ridícula com Heero. Já estava ficando de saco cheio, já estava começando a parecer um maldito romancezinho clichê e para acabar com aquilo, nada como medidas drásticas.

O jogo com o tal Nikolay não tinha graça, ele não era um bom adversário, como havia pensado, mas ainda sim, representava um empecilho e eu queria me livrar de tudo que pudesse me impedir de ficar com Heero.

Com o aparelho em mãos disquei para um velho conhecido meu.

-Robert? Tenho servicinho para você...

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Heero chegou horas mais tarde, lívido.

Adorei vê-lo daquela forma, tão vulnerável.

-Heero, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei, largando o livro que estava lendo e me levantando.

-O Nikolay, ele... – Se calou, seu rosto em uma máscara estranha, que misturava raiva e choque.

-Sente-se aqui. – Falei, conduzindo-o, como se a casa fosse minha. – Agora acalme-se e conte o que aconteceu, certo? – Esfreguei seus ombros e ele relaxou.

Heero contou-me a trágica história do assalto que eles sofreram, na saída do restaurante e como o assaltante quase matou o loiro, que estava no hospital, em estado grave.

Consegui suprimir o sorriso, me contentando em apenas tomar as mãos de Heero entre as minhas, perguntando-o, uma sem conta de vezes, se ele estava bem.

Muitos tomariam minhas atitudes como cruéis, mas eu era um homem que havia perdido tempo demais remoendo coisas, deixando sentir e tudo mais. Eu queria ser feliz e ter Heero ao meu lado, não me importando o que precisasse fazer.

A verdade é que... os fins, _realmente_, justificam os meios.

-E você, Heero, se machucou?

-Não, o assaltante apenas me deu uma pancada na cabeça, mas nada forte demais, apenas me desorientou por alguns minutos, mas... foi o suficiente para que ele... Deus! – Trinquei os dentes, bravo.

Como Robert ousara machucar Heero?

-E como está seu amigo?

-Está no hospital, eu já fui a delegacia, mas expliquei que tinha um filho e precisava vir em casa, na verdade, tem um policial ali fora, me esperando, eu só vim para...

-Eu vou com você. – Disse, resoluto.

Além de machucar Heero, o estúpido homem, ainda deixara o loiro vivo. Maldição! Será que não encontrávamos mais bons assassinos nos dias atuais?

-E o Alessandro? – Indagou, parecendo... anestesiado.

Mas que fique bem claro que Heero não estava carente, ou qualquer outra coisa que sugerisse que ele precisava de carinho, de conforto ou algo parecido. Ele permanecia forte, inabalável, só... chocado, claro.

O que me deixou feliz foi ver que Nikolay era, só mais um amigo, mesmo. Afinal o rosto de Heero estava com outra máscara, claro, mas não sofria tanto quando se fosse eu numa cama de hospital.

-Ligue para a babá. – Sorri, me levantando. – Vou pegar algumas coisas na minha casa e passo aqui, ok? – Heero assentiu e eu me retirei.

A ligação que fiz foi... desnecessária. O homem estava com medo o suficiente para explicar, sem que eu pedisse, o motivo para não ter matado o loiro desgraçado. Ok. Um carro policial passando era motivo suficiente.

-O senhor quer que eu dê um fim nele, no hospital?

-Não... prefiro que ele viva. – Dei de ombros. – Uma denúncia dele contra mim, não surtiria efeito. – Expliquei. – Mas só uma coisa, Robert... – Murmurei, perigosamente. – Você machucou quem não deveria e vou fazê-lo pagar por isso. Fuja e se esconda porque quando eu te encontrar, seu sofrimento vai me dar _muito_ prazer.

Desliguei o celular, feliz.

Nada mais orgásmico do que colocar medo nas outras pessoas. Podia imaginar a figura imensa de Robert, tremendo, chorando. Há! Ser um dos homens mais ricos do continente me dava muito poder.

De vida e de morte.

Peguei um casaco, indo me encontrar com Heero.

No final das contas, ele era tudo que importava e tudo aquilo era, somente, por ele.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Sempre odiei hospitais, mas ainda naquele dia.

Depois de irmos a delegacia e de Heero terminar o depoimento, fomos direto para o hospital onde Nikolay estava internado e, lamentavelmente, recebemos a notícia de que ele já estava bem e que, se quiséssemos, poderíamos visitá-lo.

Eu, como bom homem, que sempre fui, não podia declinar o convite.

Heero ao meu lado, caminhando pelos corredores do hospital, parecia frio, certo do que fazer, sem vestígios do que acontecera, horas antes. E me fascinava essa... força que ele tinha.

O loiro estava na cama, apenas recebendo soro e algum outro medicamento, de forma intravenosa, e nada mais. Bem... nada mais se não considerássemos as múltiplas marcas e hematomas visíveis por seu rosto e ombros, que estavam descobertos.

E, felizmente, estava acordado.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, amplamente, quando pousaram sobre mim. Não quando viu Heero e seu semblante, subitamente, preocupado, mas a mim.

Sorri, malicioso, em sua direção e o vi engoli em seco.

Heero sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, sussurrando algumas palavras, enquanto o loiro apenas assentia, ou não, com a cabeça.

Longos minutos se passaram. Longos minutos do olhar de Nikolay sobre mim. Havia medo nas íris claras, mas havia, principalmente, respeito e um ar de derrota. Sim... ele sabia que eu vencera e que Heero, sendo um prêmio ou não, era somente meu.

-Vou falar com o médico. – O japonês informou, se levantando. – Já volto.

Assenti, sorrindo de forma... diabólica.

Me aproximei da cama, vendo o loiro tentar se erguer, sem sucesso. Oh... aquilo era muito divertido.

-Não se preocupe. – Murmurei, sentando-me onde Heero estivera. – Não vou tentar te matar, mas... avisei não foi? Por que foi tentar se meter comigo? – Suspirei, feliz. – Ele é meu, entendeu agora? – Nikolay assentiu, não submisso, mas ciente de sua derrota. – Deixe-o em paz e tudo acaba bem e, claro, nenhuma palavra sobe essa nossa conversa. – Sua cabeça balançou, assentindo, novamente. – Mas por que diabos você se arriscou tanto? Destruir seu apartamento não foi suficiente?

-Heero... vale... vale a... pena. – Balbuciou.

-Eu sei. – Sorri, simpático, lhe estendendo o copo de água, com um canudo.

Foi desse jeito que Heero nos encontrou e recebi, com grande dose de simpatia, um lindo sorriso seu. Táticas sujas também surtem o efeito esperado.

Quando saímos do hospital, Heero me surpreendeu, segurando minha mão, puxando-me para mais perto, já no estacionamento.

-Eu fiquei surpreso por ter ver ajudando o Nikolay, pensei que você não gostasse dele, mas... – Neguei e ele sorriu. – Talvez você, realmente, tenha mudado e seja uma boa pessoa.

-Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Heero. – Afirmei, convicto. – O que aconteceu anos atrás destruiu uma parte de mim que nunca vai ser recuperada. – Seus olhos brilharam. – Mas, ainda sim, eu insisto nisso tudo. – Abri os braços, suspirando. – Só espero que me leve a algum lugar.

-Talvez te leve até minha cama.

-Não é na sua cama que quero estar. – Falei, me sentindo, estupidamente, fraco. – Quero estar na sua vida, por completo.

Heero me sorriu, mas nada falou e aquele sorriso me deixou... intrigado. Era um sim? Um não? Um talvez?

Maldição!

-Você _é_ uma boa pessoa. – Disse, abrindo o carro. – Só não descobriu isso ainda.

-Se você soubesse o que eu faço, Heero... – Comecei, mas não prossegui.

-Eu sei o que você faz. – Neguei, mas ele continuou. – Você tenta, desesperadamente, reatar algo comigo, mas... o que tivemos não pode ser recuperado, talvez algo novo, mas não o que tínhamos, sei que você ama meu filho, sei que tenta mudar, que é gentil...

-Hey! Tá me fazendo parecer um cara legal! – Protestei, sorrindo.

-E também sei que o único responsável por Nikolay estar naquela cama é você. – Arregalei os olhos, dando alguns passos para trás e caindo, vergonhosamente, no chão.

Como ele poderia, positivamente, saber daquilo? Oh... merda! Que grande merda! Era óbvio que Heero iria embora, me escorraçar como um cachorro por ter agido daquela forma, mas...

Ele apenas me estendeu a mão, um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

-Sabe, Maxwell, eu lhe odeio por isso. – Virei o rosto, derrotado. – Mas gostaria de lhe odiar por outros motivos também. – Como ele conseguia me deixar tão confuso? – Entre no carro, vamos embora.

Obedeci, com uma puta confusão na cabeça.

Se Heero me odiava por que aquele sorriso? A gentileza? Ora! Agora sim tudo estava parecendo um maldito romance clichê prolongado para dar mais audiência!

Mas a vida não era um filme, as coisas não eram tão simples. Por mais que tudo parecesse resolvido, eu sabia muito bem que as mágoas no coração de Heero eram muito mais profundas e, mesmo ele dizendo que não era por medo que não cedia, eu sabia a verdade.

E podia compreendê-lo.

Quem, em sã consciência, voltaria a se envolver com alguém que já o havia machucado pra cacete?

-Duo, eu... – Heero parou, o carro em sua garagem e seus olhos opacos.

-Eu sei e, pela primeira vez, eu posso compreender, exatamente, o que está passando. Claro que eu ainda... estou apaixonado, ainda sou teimoso, mas... talvez você precise de algum tempo. Eu, simplesmente, apareci e não lhe dei tempo para raciocinar, para pensar...

-Está sendo sensato. – Afirmou, sorrindo.

-Mas... só me responda: você _quer_ estar comigo? Estaria comigo se... pudesse, se não doesse tanto?

-Sim. – Respondeu, firme. – Mas nós somos adultos e sabemos que nem tudo é tão fácil.

-Nem se eu dissesse que... te amo?

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

**¹ - Um prêmio pra quem dizer da onde vem essa frase! auhauauahhua... Essa é fácil pra vc Celly!**

Centenas de milhares de desculpas a todos que acompanham esse fic! Nem as reviews foférrimas que recebi consegui responder! O tempo parece que voa, pensei que só ia conseguir postar esse capítulo daki a umas duas ou três semanas! Mil perdões às pessoas que mandaram reviews e eu não consegui responder! Juro que vou tentar responder, mas tá complicado... início de ano corrido demaaaaaaais!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e vou ver se na próxima vez que tiver tempo de sentar no pc, posto todos os capítulos que faltam de uma vez, pra não deixar ninguém esperando!

MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!

Desculpem, de novo! Mas seria demais pedir que vcs deixem opiniões?

Beijos!

Arsínoe... mega-ocupada...


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**Hard To Say 'I Love You' **

-_Sim. – Respondeu, firme. – Mas nós somos adultos e sabemos que nem tudo é tão fácil._

_-Nem se eu dissesse que... te amo?_

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo XIII**

A vida tem caminhos estranhos.

Quando pensei que esqueceria Heero, meses antes, ele fixara-se em minha mente, de forma permanente. Quando pensei teria uma boa briga com Nikolay, descobri que não era tão bom adversário assim.

E quando pensei que convenceria Heero em parar com aquela idéia estúpida de batizado, estava me arrumando para ir a igreja.

Depois da minha declaração, tudo que ganhei foi um sorriso, um afago em meus cabelos e ponto final. Nos dias seguintes foi como... se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas eu podia notar nos olhos de Heero, uma maldita frase que dançava, alegremente: _"eu sabia, seu idiota"._

Tanto para declarar para aquele estúpido, miserável, que o amava, e ele, simplesmente, me ignorou. Heero não sabia como doía, mesmo que pouco, admitir tudo aquilo.

Sim... ainda machucava, porque eu pensava como seria se, por algum motivo oculto, nós não... se não tivesse um "nós" no futuro.

Ás vezes eu arrancava essa declaração do fundo de meu peito e a encarava, querendo-a mandar para o inferno, mas sabia que não poderia.

Diabos! Eu o amava _mesmo_. O amava como se nunca tivesse sido diferente.

Na verdade... nunca havia sido, desde o maldito momento que pus meus olhos nele.

Suspirei, ajeitando a gravata, notando como eu ficava, extremamente, sexy vestido daquele jeito.

Um desperdício já que, provavelmente, a roupa estaria toda amarrotada quando eu chegasse em casa e me enrolasse no edredom, chorando com as lembranças que, certamente, apareceriam depois de entrar numa igreja católica.

Deus e seus joguinhos mentais... talvez eu devesse fazer as pazes com Ele.

-Duo! – Quatre gritou, em um tom histérico. – É um batizado, não um casamento e você não é a noiva!

-Vá pro inferno! – Falei, saindo do quarto. – Já estou pronto.

Quatre me sorriu, daquela forma que só ele conseguia fazer, me abraçando apertado. Que diabos! Por que ele me olhava como se eu tivesse me transformado tão completamente?

Não me dei ao trabalho de cumprimentar o namorado do loiro. Ainda me lembrava bem de suas palavras na noite que nos conhecemos e... bem... sou uma pessoa que _sempre_ guarda mágoas.

O caminho para a igreja foi feito em um silêncio meio sepulcral, como se todos estivessem indo apenas para ver minha reação. Alessandro, estranhamente, pareceu ficar em segundo plano, obviamente, eu era o astro principal do dia.

Estávamos, Heero, eu e a babá, que descobri que chamava-se Claire, em um carro, enquanto Quatre e o namorado esquisito seguiam em outro veículo.

-Tudo bem, Duo? – Olhei para Heero, que sorria, quase sádico.

-Ok. – Respondi, evasivo.

Não queria dizer que minhas pernas pareciam não ter forças e que minha mente repetia um mantra irritante, dizendo-me que aquela era uma péssima idéia, mas merda! Eu queria mesmo que Heero percebesse que eu mudara e que podia, efetivamente, fazer parte da vida do meu filho.

E também não era só por isso... um homem tem que enfrentar seus demônios, de frente.

Não conseguia parar de relembrar, de pensar no quanto a igreja já fora importante para mim, como minha fé era inabalável e como a merda do mundo dava um giro de 360 graus em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Parecia uma piada.

Claro... se não fosse trágico, provavelmente, seria cômico.

A igreja era uma construção sólida, rica em detalhes e... católica. Extremamente, católica. Me peguei pensando se todas as igrejas eram exageradas como aquela. Bem... de todas que eu vira... sim... esse povo religioso tinha uma mania absurda por detalhes e por gastar o dinheiro dos fiéis em coisas desnecessárias.

Bem... meu problema não era com a administração das igrejas, mas no que tinha dentro. Sabe... _lá dentro_. Aquelas imagens, quadros e tudo mais. E aquele lugar, em especial, contava com um conjunto de obras de artes impressionante. O artista conseguia nos fazer sentir a angústia das figuras sofredoras, penduradas nas paredes e expostas por toda a nave principal.

Meu choque ao atravessar as portas entalhadas de madeira foi tão grande que senti os braços de Quatre me envolvendo, dando suporte.

O merda! Eu não queria que aquilo me deixasse tão balançado, que trouxesse lágrimas aos meus olhos, que me fizesse lembrar de tantas coisas... dolorosas.

Fiquei parado na porta da igreja, obstruindo o caminho, ouvindo palavras não muito ortodoxas e nem um pouco condizentes com o lugar "sagrado".

-Duo, você poderia... – Heero começou e eu balancei a cabeça, como se saísse de algum transe.

-Desculpe. – Murmurei.

Caminhei a passos firmes, porém, lentos até um dos bancos da frente, onde o japonês sentou-se também, seguidos dos outros três.

Conhecia bem toda a cerimônia do batismo, lembrava-me do quanto a achava importante e uma das mais bonitas celebradas nas igrejas. O fato dos pais entregarem seus filhos ao Divino Espírito Santo, crendo, tão firmemente, que aquela era a coisa certa.

E, mesmo depois de tudo, ainda admirava a confiança que as pessoas depositavam em Deus. Era estranho vendo-as confiarem, tão completamente, sem temer, sem duvidar. Também queria um pouco daquilo.

Um pouco da fé em tudo, que perdi.

Vi Heero se levantar, com nosso filho no colo, levando-o ao padre, confiando, como todos os outros pais ali. Quanto a mim... fiquei apenas ali, sentado, pensando, relembrando, sofrendo... oh, sim... doía estupidamente, e mesmo que decidisse que não queria mais aquela dor, foi libertador.

Minutos depois senti, com grande dose de choque, uma calmaria estranha, uma paz que não sentia há muito, muito tempo.

Largado naquele banco de madeira ouvi, pela primeira vez desde que tudo fora pro inferno, Deus falando comigo. Ele me contou sobre minhas angústias, me mostrou minhas dores, expôs meu coração diante dos meus olhos.

Eu chorei, deixando minhas lágrimas escorrerem enquanto olhava a figura de Cristo, pregado na cruz, com seus olhos bondosos, piedosos.

Não posso dizer que me arrependi de tudo que fiz, mas aqueles foram momentos insuportáveis de libertação, quase dolorosa. Foi como vencer um obstáculo, ver que, apesar da minha mágoa, Deus era imutável, não iria deixar de ser o que era, não por mim.

Ele continuava a ser a figura paterna que me dava conforto... era só eu procurá-lo e ele esqueceria tudo que fiz, eu só precisava... crer.

Respirei fundo, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Não voltei a acreditar naquela coisa toda de igreja, nos padres fanáticos que deixava os fiéis pegarem fogo, nem nas contribuições desviadas para o conforto dos membros da administração da igreja, mas... consegui aceitar. Essas coisas estavam lá, não mudariam, mas não influenciavam minha vida e ponto final.

Quanto a Deus e eu, posso dizer que fizemos as pazes.

-Duo, acabou, podemos ir? – A voz suave de Quatre me fez piscar, surpreso.

Não havia tido noção de quanto tempo fiquei com aqueles pensamentos e percebi que havia pensado em muito mais coisas que imaginava. Pensei na dor, no sofrimento, mas pensei, principalmente, que enquanto amaldiçoava Deus, acusando-o por tudo, não me lembrei, em momento algum, que todos tínhamos livre arbítrio, que se não tive Seu conforto e Seu apoio, foi porque nunca O procurei, preferindo me manter duro, acusando-O de algo que jamais fora Sua culpa.

Diabos! Eu sei que fora estúpido, mas... mágoas profundas não podem ser tão, facilmente, esquecidas e não conseguiria passar por cima de tudo tão fácil.

Deus e eu nos conheceríamos de novo, com calma e, quem sabe, pudéssemos voltar a ser amigos.

Sorri, apoiando a mão no ombro de Quatre.

Fora um bom obstáculo a ser vencido, assim usaria o tempo que me preocupava em acusar Deus de tudo, para tentar reatar com Heero.

_Ok... Você aí de cima venceu: estava certo o tempo todo._

-Vamos embora. – Respondi, não ocultando o sorriso. – Já tratei o que tinha que tratar com Ele. – Quatre me olhou, confuso, mas nada disse.

Senti os olhares estranhos de Heero sobre mim, mas não me importei. Peguei meu filho no colo, abraçando-o apertado. Estranhamente, com Deus ao meu lado, senti que minhas chances haviam aumentado, consideravelmente.

Hum... Ele também era um bom aliado.

Sim... nos daríamos muito bem, dali para frente.

Fomos, todos, até a casa de Heero, que havia insistido para que almoçássemos juntos. Claro que eu sabia que ele acreditava na igreja tanto quanto eu e que aquele batismo não fora uma prova de fé, mas uma forma de me testar. Bem... não era só eu o bastardo desgraçado, afinal.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Não desapareça. – Quatre me disse, antes de entrar no carro, pronto a voltar pra Itália e pra seu casamento de mentirinha com o moreno estranho.

Ok. Eu estava satisfeito, no máximo, contente pelos dois estarem bem, juntos, mas, claro, sentia uma inveja absurda, vendo-os se abraçarem.

Invejoso... podia juntar isso a minha lista de virtudes e pecados, que já era bem extensa, diga-se de passagem.

Quando Claire e os dois partiram, me vi na incômoda posição de estar sozinho com Heero, que me olhava com aquele olhar. Aquele que dizia que queria e _ia_ conversar comigo, mesmo contra minha vontade.

-Diga! – Suspirei, me sentando no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Estava, mentalmente, esgotado de tudo aquilo. Fazer as pazes com Deus, ver a felicidade de Quatre e Trowa e aturar os olhares deClaire a Heero haviam me deixado cansado.

-Você hoje na igreja, eu...

-Olha, Heero, é difícil explicar, sem tocar em assuntos dolorosos, então só posso dizer que tentar matar a dor é impossível, é preciso conviver com ela. – Sorri, triste. – Se houvesse tempo para curar meu coração, melhor seria não fazê-lo, não é? Eu perderia horas em que poderia estar... vivendo. – Minha voz soava estranha aos meus ouvidos. – Mas eu perdi anos tentando matar algo que não pode morrer, tentei curar o que não tem cura.

-Duo, você não parece bem. – Bufei, irritado.

Nem mesmo eu sabia como conseguia mudar de humor, tão rapidamente. Primeiro melancólico e então... furioso.

-Estou aqui abrindo meu coração e você vem fazer constatações óbvias! – Explodi.

-E o que espera de mim? – Perguntou, calmo. – Que te console? Abrace e comemore porque, finalmente, percebeu as coisas?

-Eu pensei que você fosse diferente, que podia confiar, que podia... amar. – Confessei, cansado. – Mas você é igual a todo mundo... não há nada de especial em um homem que não perdoa, que tem medo, que... é humano. Como eu.

-E te assusta você ser tão normal por gostar de alguém que não tem nada de especial, não é? – Sentou-se ao meu lado. – Sim, eu me magôo, sim eu tenho medo e, Duo, eu não sou um super-homem, me dói tudo que aconteceu.

Olhei seus olhos sinceros e suspirei, acariciando o rosto bonito.

Tudo era tão, malditamente, complicado. Por que não podíamos, simplesmente, ficar juntos? Por que toda aquela droga de mágoa não ia embora?

Eu estava a beira das lágrimas e não gostava disso. Me irritava, profundamente, toda aquela fraqueza que havia tomado conta de mim, durante o dia.

-Nós ainda podemos achar um outro caminho. – Murmurei, baixando minhas barreiras, já quase inexistentes.

Esperei pela resposta, tendo a sensação de que o momento pelo qual tanto esperava estava próximo. Ou íamos nos afastar, de vez, ou, finalmente, Heero deixaria de ser teimoso e ficaríamos juntos.

Não queria me enganar e sabia que não iria além daquilo, já havia feito tudo que me era possível, deixando meu orgulho e tudo mais de lado, na tentativa de tê-lo de volta, mas... tudo tem um limite. Até mesmo o amor, e eu era sensato o bastante para saber disso.

Sabia bem por tudo que Heero havia passado e era justo o suficiente para reconhecer que eu havia sido um desgraçado com ele, tratando-o de uma forma que ele jamais mereceria, mas... o que mais fazer? Desculpas já tinham sido pedidas, já havia mudado tanto que nem me reconhecia direito, briguei, lutei, joguei sujo... tentei de tudo, mas, ainda sim, nada surtia efeito.

Estava cansado de lutar por algo que fora meu, mas recusava a ser de novo.

Talvez nem mesmo Heero percebesse tudo que eu havia feito. Todas as pequenas mudanças, todas as tardes de brincadeiras com meu filho, todos os almoços, os sorrisos, os toques, os gestos... por mais que não fossem coisas forçadas, foram difíceis, porque não eram um hábito, um costume.

Mas se ele podia enxergar meus pequenos erros, por que não notava minhas pequenas mudanças?

-Não posso confiar em você. – Heero disse, simplesmente.

Arregalei os olhos, realmente, chocado.

-Como assim? – Indaguei, nervoso.

-Isso tudo pode ser um jogo, Duo. Como vou saber que você não vai voltar a ser como antes? Com mulheres e homens na cama, enjoando de tudo com facilidade? Como saber se isso que você fez foi pra conseguir o queria e então... não vou arriscar o meu coração e o do meu filho. Da forma que está, você é apenas um amigo para ele, um tio, alguém descartável.

-Eu mudei! – Gritei, me calando em seguida, lembrando de Alessandro, adormecido, no andar de cima.

-Eu não sei, não posso saber. – Insistiu.

-Você pode! Você viu! – Minhas mãos começaram e tremer e me contive. – Você é um maldito cego! Eu mudei por você sim, mas por mim também! Pelo meu filho! Agora quem não quer aceitar que o passado é passado é você. Quem está sendo egoísta e fraco agora?

-Você não sabe pelo que passei... – Sua voz calma estava me irritando e previ uma briga _muito_ feia.

-Oh não! Eu não sei o que é sofrimento, Yuy! – Falei, debochado. – Foi você que viu seus pais morrerem queimados, foi seu mundo que desmoronou de uma hora pra outra! Quer falar de sofrimento? Quer falar do que é passar anos sozinhos, em uma concha, acreditando ser o dono do mundo e quando descobre que ama alguém, que pode mudar, essa maldita pessoa não consegue enxergar isso? Você só perdeu um amor, na época, Heero... eu perdi muito mais anos antes. Você não pode imaginar o que é confiar em alguém, amar alguém e confiar, tão completamente, a ponto de mudar, de abdicar tudo só por ela!

-Você fez o mesmo comigo!

-Eu nunca lhe prometi nada, nunca lhe disse que daria mais do que dava. – Falei, seco.

-Eu também não lhe disse que ficaríamos juntos, quando você voltou. Foi escolha sua lutar por isso!

-Você dizia que me amava... nunca diga que ama, se não tiver certeza que é pra sempre. Pensei que seu amor seria assim, mas... me enganei. – Levantei e fui em direção a porta. – Você podia não ser um super-homem para os outros, mas... eu te via assim, Heero. Forte, justo, honesto, com alguns deslizes, mas ainda sim, alguém confiável, alguém que podia amar sem medo, que podia ser meu porto seguro, porque foi assim que você se pintou pra mim, você... era meu super-homem. O homem que adota um bebê, que o cria sozinho, que é bondoso o suficiente para dizer que amava um degenerado como eu. Joguei por isso, mas perdi.

-Você fala como se fosse um santo! – Ele se aproximou, perigoso. – Agora inverteu o jogo? Esqueceu que foi covarde, que não admitia que me amava, que sentia pelo que fazia comigo...

-Foi sua escolha ficar comigo. – Disse, cínico. – Nunca lhe obriguei a nada. Estamos empatados, Yuy. Com a diferença de que eu mudei para melhor e você... se consumiu pelo próprio sofrimento, fazendo o que me condenou pro fazer. Eu não sou mais o fraco da história.

-Duo... – Falou, entredentes.

-E sabe do mais, Yuy? – Me aproximei, meu dedo em seu rosto. – Vá para o inferno!

A última lembrança que levei comigo daquela casa, foi a força de seu punho contra meu rosto. E a dele... foi de meus próprios dedos em sua bochecha.

Nos separamos, tristes e magoados.

O amor era uma droga de sentimento, no final das contas.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Um bilhão de desculpas... sem tempo nenhum, nem pra entrar na net._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... e sim, ainda tem algum sofrimento pela frente... brincadeira... reta final, últimos capítulos... me digam o que estão achando!  
_

_Beijos!_

_Desculpem novamente pela demora, vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível. _

_Até o próximo. _


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

****

Hard To Say 'I Love You'

_Nos separamos, tristes e magoados._

_O amor era uma droga de sentimento, no final das contas._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo XIV**

Minha nova casa era o que tinha que ser: um lugar pra renovação. Ainda na Inglaterra, mas longe de Heero e, conseqüentemente, longe de meu filho.

Não perdi somente o japonês, no fim de tudo.

Parei na porta do quarto decorado em tons azuis, tipicamente, infantil. Sim... eu havia comprado aquele lugar para mostrar a Heero que eu mudara, que poderia ter um família e mantê-la.

Mas ele recusara e, por mais, que eu o entendesse, não podia deixar de me magoar com tudo aquilo. Merda! Tinha mudado tanto, feito tanta coisa... e ele... nem mesmo quisera tentar.

Bem... cada um escolhe o caminho que vai seguir.

Não podia negar que estava magoado e destruído por dentro. Por Heero e por meu filho, mas... não poderia fazer mais nada. Não iria rastejar, nem implorar. Não por orgulho, mas por bom senso. Que tipo de relação surge quando se começa assim?

Quem estava tentando enganar? Estava puto da vida! Amaldiçoando aquele desgraçado por ser um covarde, por ser como eu fui, por me impedir de ver meu filho por... me fazer amá-lo.

Oh... eu arrancaria as orelhas dele, se pudesse.

Melhor não pensar nele, falei para mim mesmo. Um mês era tempo o suficiente para que Heero não estivesse tanto em meus pensamentos.

Caminhei até a sala principal, onde estava o quadro que começara meses antes, quando me mudei para perto de Heero e Alessandro. Só faltavam alguns retoques e logo estaria pronto. Só não sabia se mandaria de presente para meu filho ou se penduraria em algum lugar da casa.

Meus pensamentos, traiçoeiros que são, resolveram voar para Heero. Doía ser rejeitado, mas... eu iria superar, mesmo que não completamente. Afinal... teria que conviver com aquilo mesmo.

Peguei meu material de pintura e me coloquei a trabalhar. Não que fosse fazer aquilo, novamente, com fins lucrativos. A pintura já me dera tudo e resolvi... desistir.

Não que não amasse pintar, pelo contrário. Era, realmente, um das poucas coisas, junto com sexo, que me fazia bem, mas trazia recordações demais. Primeiro pintava por fé, depois por dor... se continuasse pintando o motivo seria Heero e isso me levava a encarar toda a histórias a cada dia, a cada vez que me visse em frente a uma tela branca, com um pincel na mão.

Suspirei, ouvindo uma batida firme na porta. Odiava ser interrompido quando ia começar a pintar.

-O que diabos você ta fazendo aqui, Heero? – Perguntei, incrédulo, depois de abrir a porta e dar diversos passos para trás.

Pensei, sinceramente, que já tínhamos decidido, mesmo que sem palavras, que aquele dia, aquela briga, fora o fim e ponto, mas... por que Heero estava ali, em minha casa, com meu filho, me olhando como se... merda!

-Não agüentava mais ele te chamando. – Colocou Alessandro no chão, que veio correndo, da forma que conseguia, em minha direção. – Foi um erro te impedir de vê-lo.

-Como me achou? – Perguntei, curioso, abraçando o pequeno.

Heero me encarou, seus olhos mais escuros que o costume. Conseguia me sentir mais fraco só ao vê-lo tão perto, respirando o mesmo ar que eu.

Meu coração disparou, mas sabia que o tom de Heero e tudo mais eram de uma pessoa irritada por ceder, por admitir que eu não era descartável na vida de Alessandro.

Nos encaramos, mudos e constrangidos. Lembrei-me da discussão, do tapa, do soco e senti meu peito apertar ainda mais. Doía.

Fora desnecessário até certo ponto, mas... se tinha que acabar que fosse logo de uma vez, antes que eu me irritasse, de verdade, e mandasse darem-lhe uma surra. O que mais magoou foi notar como ele aceitara tudo, me dando esperanças... merda! Eu nunca fizera isso! Nunca prometera o que não poderia cumprir, nunca ofereci esperanças vãs.

-Quatre me deu o endereço. – Respondeu, mais seco que o costume.

-Bem... o que quer que eu faça? – Perguntei, sinceramente, não entendendo muita coisa.

-Fique com ele, oras! Mas essa merda de casa é longe da minha, por que veio pra tão longe? Como vou trazer o Alessandro todos os dias aqui? Seu egoísta!

-Ora! Cala a boca, seu idiota! – Explodi. – Se vim pra cá foi por sua causa! A culpa é sua, não me encha o saco!

Pronto... outra briga. Desnecessária, dolorosa... droga.

-_Doo_... – Senti os dedos pequenos tocando meu rosto e suspirei, sorrindo para meu filho.

-Sim, meu amor. – Alessandro sorriu, ajeitando a cabeça em meu pescoço.

-Acho que ele está com sono. – Heero falou, baixo.

-Vou colocá-lo no quarto dele e... – Me calei, estapeando-me, mentalmente.

-Quarto dele? Do que está falando? – O tom desconfiado me fez olhá-lo com deboche.

-Já conversamos. – Falei, tentando soar calmo.

Subi, com Alessandro nos braços, lágrimas nos olhos, feliz por estar com meu filho, novamente. Não havia notado quanta falta sentia de seu sorriso fácil.

O abracei, o beijei e agradeci a Deus – sim, estávamos nos dando melhor – por ter trazido meu filho para mim, mesmo que por poucos instantes.

Alessandro sorria, feliz, puxando minha trança, brincando comigo. Nem mesmo Heero poderia substituir aquele amor que eu sentia por meu filho. Era tão puro, tão sem interesse... quase podia me sentir normal com aquele sentimento.

Quis ficar mais com ele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e tudo mais, porém meu filho bocejava, provavelmente, cansado da viagem, não tão longa.

Meu filho.

Meu e de Heero.

Podíamos ser uma família feliz... se a merda do destino não resolvesse foder com minha vida a cada passo que eu dava, desde que encontrei Heero.

Logo o pequeno dormiu, e coloquei, confortavelmente, na cama com grades que havia comprado, especialmente para ele. Quando saí deixei a porta aberta, para ouvi-lo chorar, caso acordasse.

Tinha uma batalha a enfrentar.

Vi, já na ponta das escadas, Heero em frente ao quadro que eu estava pintando, parecendo admirado com o que via. Se não me enganei, haviam pequenas lágrimas nos belos olhos azuis.

-É um belo trabalho. – Falou, assustando-me.

-Como todos os outros que fiz. – Meu tom irônico o fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Podemos ser civilizados? – Suspirei, descendo as escadas. – Infelizmente, meu filho se apegou a você e, querendo ou não, somos o modelo de uma família separada, então... temos que achar uma solução.

-Faça como quiser. – Respondi, seco. – Minhas idéias, geralmente, não te agradam.

Heero apenas me olhou, sério, caminhando em minha direção. Instintivamente, dei um passo para trás, assustado. Aqueles olhos... merda! Ele parecia querer me picar em vários pedacinhos.

-Que tipo de idéias suas não me agradam?

-Quando te propus que ficássemos juntos e tudo mais. – Dei de ombros, indo me sentar em frente a lareira. – Quer uma solução? Traga-o nos fins de semana para me ver, é simples.

-E eu teria que ficar aqui.

-Algum problema? A casa é grande o suficiente para não termos que nos esbarrar.

Droga! Droga! Eu não queria ter aquela conversa, não queria tê-lo tão perto. Por que ele tinha que me abalar tanto?

Tempos antes eu não titubearia em mandá-lo embora, mas... tinha meu filho e bem... eu o amava.

E não queria brigar. Aprendi, na prática, que brigas trazem dor e... ninguém gostar sofrer, nem mesmo um louco como eu. O melhor seria conversar, civilizadamente, tentando conter aquele impulso que nos movia quando estávamos juntos.

Havia algo... algo que criava certa tensão entre nós, vontade de brigar, de testar as reações do outro. Não era saudável, mas era inevitável. Sempre seria assim, quando estivéssemos um perto do outro.

Era como pólvora... e fogo. No sexo ou fora dele, sempre seríamos assim, e era disso que eu gostava, isso que me encantava, saber que Heero jamais seria passivo comigo, sempre rebateria, sempre discutiria.

Podiam me chamar de louco, mas... gostava daquele tipo de situação. Calma me irritava.

Heero sentou-se ao meu lado e eu lhe contei sobre a casa, sobre o sábado que Nikolay apareceu, que meus planos eram o de levar Alessandro e ele até ali, para lhe mostrar que, realmente, queria uma família. Iria lhe mostrar o pequeno playground, o escritório feito para ele, minha sala de pintura, o quarto infantil e tudo mais.

Mas, infelizmente, não acontecera como o previsto.

Quem pode mandar no destino, afinal?

-Fez isso tudo por nós? – Perguntou, sem me olhar.

-Fui estúpido, eu sei. – Deitei no chão, cruzando os braços sob a cabeça. – Mas, infelizmente, nossas faculdades mentais tendem a sumir quando estamos apaixonados, você sabe.

-Acho que sei. – Deitou-se também, olhando para o alto.

Ficamos deitados, lado a lado, olhando para o teto, ignorando a proximidade e a tensão que se formavam. Eu queria tocá-lo, depois de tanto tempo, meu corpo implorava pelo dele, mas... infelizmente, aquela não era uma situação sexual.

Se Heero me dissesse, naquele momento, que só podia me oferecer sexo, eu aceitaria, sem hesitação. Fosse por necessidade física ou por mais que isso. O que importava?

Ele era um belo espécime, e por Cristo! Aquela calça jeans parecia se ajustar, perfeitamente, as coxas firmes e a blusa de gola alta... já havia dito o quanto Heero mexia com meu corpo?

Pro inferno a prudência e o medo de me machucar! O que mais podia acontecer para destruir meu coração?

_Maxwell... sempre que você está para baixo aparece algo para te afundar mais..._

-Sempre te achei tão patético. – Falei, olhando para o alto. – Tão correto, mas sempre gostei de te ver explodindo, discutindo, brigando, me possuindo com força... me fascinava. – Confessei, sorrindo.

-Já você era sempre tão irônico, tão explosivo... eu gostava quando estava lá deitado, passivo, os olhos brilhando, me dizendo tudo o que não queria dizer. – Arrisquei desviar meu olhar, procurando o seu.

Heero fitava o teto, os olhos semicerrados, suspirando, vez ou outra.

Eu não queria amá-lo tanto. Na verdade, eu queria odiá-lo por me fazer tão fraco, por me deixar tão fascinado com sua presença, mas também aprendi que não se manda no coração.

Quer merdas de lição havia aprendido.

Me sentei, as costas apoiadas no sofá, encarando a lareira em minha frente. Aquela era uma casa tão "família", tão deprimente... como cheguei àquele ponto?

Heero continuava deitado, fitando o teto, a respiração calma, ignorando aquela tensão que estava entre nós. Tensão emocional, sexual e tudo mais. Era impressionante como os papéis tinham se invertido e o indiferente entre nós dois, fosse ele, não mais eu.

Impressionante e assustador. Mande Duo Maxwell lidar com toda a escória do mundo, mas não o coloque em um cômodo onde é ignorado.

Bufei, irritado, pegando um cigarro, acendendo-o. Fazia muito tempo que não fumava, na verdade, desde que decidira ficar com Heero e meu filho, havia abolido hábitos não saudáveis e como conseqüência perdi um tempo precioso de fumante, quando poderia estar destruindo meu pulmão e aumentando minhas chances de ter câncer.

Droga de vida, mesmo.

Ironicamente, me lembrei de uma cena parecida, muitos meses antes, na França, na minha sala dos fantasmas. Heero, eu e um cigarro.

Foi, mais ou menos, um começo para nós.

E então lá estava eu, na minha nova casa deprimente, com meu sonho de consumo deitado, na minha frente, altamente, atraente e sexual, como sempre.

-Não me lembro de ter te visto fumar, muito. – Ele falou, deixando seus olhos encontrarem os meus.

-Estava pensando nisso. – Ofereci o cigarro e ele sentou-se também, de frente para mim, tragando, com certa dose de satisfação.

-Eu também evito por causa do Alessandro. – Comentou, displicente.

Sorri, sem humor algum. Não queria aquela troca de palavras sem significado algum. Aquilo era entranho entre nós. Precisávamos dos comentários sarcásticos, das palavras ferinas e tudo mais, senão... não éramos nós.

-Eu lembro de você na minha casa, na França, na primeira vez. – Falei, tomando o cigarro de seus lábios, levando aos meus. – Eu quis transar com você. – Heero riu, abertamente, ficando mais relaxado.

-E eu quis fazer amor. – Seu olhar tornou-se um pouco melancólico. – Tão diferentes...

-Mas isso não nos impediu de rolar pelo chão, tempos depois. – Me inclinei sobre ele, acreditando no vi que brilhar nos olhos azuis.

Havia desejo, necessidade... amor. Ora... foda-se a prudência! Tudo que consegui foi com minha impetuosidade.

-Mas você não sabia o que estava fazendo... – Tirou o cigarro de mim, apagando-o em meu tapete caríssimo. Quis ficar com raiva... mas não consegui.

-Não, eu não sabia. – Confessei, sincero. – Mas agora sei o que quero. – Sussurrei, meus dedos em suas coxas.

-E o que quer fazer? – Seu sorriso não passou despercebido e me permiti sorrir também.

-Amor... somente isso. – Suas mãos me puxaram para perto, até que sua respiração encontrasse meus lábios.

-Tem certeza?

-Bem... se você só quiser sexo... – Brinquei, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços. – É uma opção só sua, só me deixe te sentir aqui... dentro de mim, mesmo que não entenda porque essa súbita mudança de...

-Cala a boca, antes que estrague tudo...

Foi uma ordem que acatei, com grande dose de satisfação.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Não sei dizer de quem foi a iniciativa, mas em questão de minutos, estávamos semi nus, somente com nossas roupas de baixo, nos esfregando, nos tocando, como dois loucos, no chão.

Pouco me importava porque Heero havia mudado de idéia e, de repente, estava sobre meu corpo, me beijando, me acariciando... os motivos que fossem pro inferno, o importante era que ele _estava_ ali.

Foi assustador quando senti seus dedos em meu rosto, me tocando com adoração. Meu coração pareceu se juntar com outra coisa, ou com outra parte dele mesmo e fez um alto _'crack'_. Foi tão patético, tão certo, tão confuso... droga! Eu senti vontade de chorar.

Estava com as costas no chão, apenas com minha cueca, me amaldiçoado por ter colocado-a. Era uma peça tão desnecessária... Heero estava sobre mim, entre minhas pernas, me olhando, analisando.

-Tanto tempo... – Ele murmurou, baixinho.

-A culpa é toda sua. – Declarei, roçando meus lábios nos seus. – Eu te quis durante todos esses meses.

-Eu devo estar fora de mim por estar aqui, mas queria tanto que quase enlouqueci.

-Costumo causar esse efeito nas pessoas. – Heero sorriu, me beijando.

O senti com meus lábios, meus dedos, meu corpo inteiro. Podia senti-lo vibrando sobre mim, e ainda nem estávamos nus! Cristo! O que aquele homem fazia comigo?

Seus dedos deslizaram pelas laterais do meu corpo, acariciando com cuidado, com zelo, enquanto o que eu mais queria era senti-lo logo dentro de mim. Mas... não daquela vez.

Era especial, diferente e eu queria prendê-lo ali e, como todas as táticas sujas não funcionariam, decidi apenas me render e deixá-lo me mostrar tudo o que queria. Não tinha muito a perder mesmo, a não ser meu coração, claro, mas achava que poderia viver sem ele.

Estupidez. Não poderia não.

Minhas mãos correram por suas costas, devagar, sentindo cada centímetro, cada músculo. Eu vibrei como ele, redescobrindo cada parte de seu corpo, cada reação e ação.

Era fascinante.

Heero moveu-se, seu corpo deslizando sobre o meu, enquanto seus lábios desceram por meu pescoço, meus ombros, meu peito. Era tudo, deliberadamente, lento. Ele queria que eu sentisse tudo aquilo. E senti, detalhadamente, cada salto que meus músculos davam, cada suspiro que deixava meus lábios.

-Hee... – Chamei, rouco, puxando seu rosto, fazendo-o me beijar, novamente.

Por mais que aquelas sensações fossem deliciosas, eu tinha mais a mostrar a Heero do que ele a mim. O queria me tocando, me provando, mas... precisava mostrar a ele... mostrar que podia fazer amor, de forma consciente.

Era quase como planar, tê-lo ali, tão perto, como sempre havia desejado por todos aqueles longos, arrastados e torturantes meses. Por ele, percebi, poderia me abster de qualquer coisa, menos, logicamente, de tocá-lo.

Na verdade, _tocá-lo_ era algo que, definitivamente, era impossível não fazer.

-Deixe-me mostrar a você. – Pedi, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Estou aqui, não estou? – Espalmei as mãos em seu peito, afastando-o. – Se eu não quisesse que você me mostrasse, não estaria aqui, Duo. – Sorri, ternamente, acariciando seu rosto.

Havia tanto a dizer, tanto a mostrar a fazer, mas... por hora, tocá-lo era o suficiente.

O deitei no chão, meus dedos livrando-o, rapidamente, da última peça, deixando-o, magnificamente, nu bem diante dos meus olhos. De meus _famintos_ olhos.

Heero era algo como... a _perfeição_, simples assim. Eu não poderia não olhá-lo, parecia quase um pecado não me deleitar com aquela visão. Principalmente, quando meus olhos desciam por seu abdômen e pairavam sobre _aquela_ ereção.

Retirei tudo que disse sobre Deus não me amar.

Ok. Eu amava Heero o suficiente para admitir que minhas faculdades mentais estavam prejudicadas, mas, obviamente, minha visão não fora afetada e vê-lo daquele jeito... hum... tinha que admitir que era uma visão e tanto.

_E tanto_, principalmente.

Conhecia bem meus instintos e eles me transformaram quase em algum animal irracional, pois avancei sobre Heero, meus lábios atacando os seus, esfomeadamente. De repente, estava inundado por uma vontade descontrolada de tê-lo enterrado, bem fundo, dentro de mim.

Será que eu tinha algum problema em não conseguir conciliar os sentimentos com meus instintos?

-É isso que quer me mostrar? – Perguntou, irônico, com os lábios inchados.

-Será que você pode _se_ ver? – Prendi seus pulsos ao lado de sua cabeça. – Eu não tenho como _não_ agir assim, pelo amor de Deus! – Falei, exasperado.

-Você é tão sexual... – Riu, sua língua correndo por meu pescoço. – Sempre gostei disso, não são seus gestos que me mostram o que você sente, Duo... é, simplesmente, você, seu olhar, essa sua necessidade...

-Você me entende, tão perfeitamente... – Comentei, soltando seus pulsos e me sentando.

-Oh sim... e sei o que você precisa... _agora_. – Engoli em seco, vendo-o vir para cima de mim.

Seus dedos soltaram meus cabelos, a depois me empurraram, fazendo-me bater com as costas no chão. Tentei protestar, mas minha cueca foi rasgada e tive que me calar.

Adorava aquele olhar.

Era aquela necessidade que eu amava, que tornava Heero o que era pra mim.

Não queríamos toques, preliminares ou algo assim. Aquela tensão perdurou por tanto tempo que, mesmo antes da preparação, eu já estava apto a recebê-lo em mim. _Todo_ dentro de mim.

Sua boca buscou a minha, enquanto seus dedos, úmidos com minha própria saliva, sondavam minha entrada, tentando, avidamente, me preparar.

Quis dizer que não queria, que não precisava, mas seu olhar era tão doce, tão carinhoso... daria minha cabeça em uma bandeja se ele quisesse.

Meus sentimentos eram uma mistura estranha dentro de mim, pareciam viajar do meu coração para meu estômago, fazendo-me sentir um frio esquisito, seguido de um calor pouco conhecido. Era como estar... completo.

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, enquanto afastava mais minhas coxas, encaixando-o, perfeitamente, em meu corpo.

Eu queria dizer, lhe contar, lhe falar, mas tudo se perdeu quando o senti penetrar meu corpo, lentamente. Foi a sensação mais incrível pela qual meu corpo já havia passado. Foi uma fusão... meu coração, meus sentimentos e minhas sensações colapsaram, unidas e eu gemi, alto, puxando seu rosto para perto do meu.

Quis olhar em seus olhos, mas não consegui. Minhas pálpebras estavam fechadas, em sinal de dor. Não que eu quisesse sentir aquilo, mas... reações físicas, como aquela, não era voluntárias, infelizmente. Queria ter podido ver, dançando nas íris azuis, tudo que Heero sentiu quando entrava em meu corpo.

-Eu sei... – Ele disse, simplesmente, afundando o rosto em meu pescoço, respirando, pesadamente.

Sim... ele sabia o que eu estava sentindo, porque eram reflexos de suas próprias sensações.

Pairando naquela linha tênue entre o prazer e a dor, me decidi pelo primeiro. Dor podia sentir sempre, mas o prazer... o prazer te ter Heero em mim, depois de tanto tempo, era forte demais para que a dor, ínfima e desnecessária, tomasse parte.

Pedi que ele se movesse, me tomasse, me possuísse, mas por um longo tempo, Heero permaneceu parado, descansando dentro de mim, parecendo divagar sobre tudo aquilo.

-Heero... – Chamei, meus malditos olhos úmidos.

Qual era meu problema, afinal? Chorar no meio do sexo era inconcebível!

-Senti tanta falta... – Murmurou.

_Ele_ era meu problema.

-Do meu corpo? – Perguntei, incapaz de conter algumas lágrimas patéticas.

-De você.

Eu sorri. Sim, eu sorri como um estúpido e patético bobo feliz. Céus! Eu o beijei com tantos sentimentos que pensei que ia matá-lo sufocado.

Não soube o que responder a ele, na verdade, nem sabia se precisava responder algo. Heero sabia o que eu sentia, minhas palavras pareciam ser desnecessárias, mas... ele merecia muito mais que meus olhares.

Mas, felizmente – ou não – não me foi possível vocalizar nem sentimentos, nem nada a mais.

Heero se moveu, preciso, certeiro, fazendo um grito alto deixar minha garganta. Minha descompostura foi tanta que sequer me lembrei de nosso filho, dormindo no andar de cima.

-Shh... temos um bebê em casa, não acorde-o com seus gritos histéricos. – A voz de Heero soou divertida e eu me zanguei.

-A culpa é sua! – Ele apoiou as mãos ao lado de meu corpo e eu cruzei os braços sobre meu peito. – Você está me sacaneando...

Pensei que ele retrucaria, brigaria ou até mesmo desistisse de tudo, mas... Heero apenas sorriu, um brilho de fascinação em seus olhos azuis.

-Você é tão lindo... – Tive a decência de corar, puxando-o para mim, fazendo-o desabar sobre meu corpo.

-Não seja besta... – Falei, baixinho, ocultando meu sorriso na curva de seu pescoço.

-Tão patético e desbocado... – Resolvi não retrucar.

Brigar com Heero, tendo-o dentro de mim, era ser sádico demais. Eu era sádico, mas não maluco, nem desequilibrado, claro.

Lentamente, seu corpo começou a movimentar-se contra o meu, arrancando alguns gemidos, mais baixos, de meus lábios. Meus dedos estavam em suas costas, apertando-o contra mim.

Era tão certo que assustava.

Vibrei, sentindo sua carne ir cada vez mais fundo, me fazendo ofegar e murmurar palavras desconexas, junto com ele.

-Heero... – Chamei, quando o senti querendo sair de cima de mim.

-Shh... calma. – Falou, sereno, deitando-se com as costas no chão.

O olhei, meio incrédulo, meio insatisfeito, mas Heero apenas me de um sorriso malicioso, daqueles que faziam meu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro.

-Seu...

-Conduza. – Suspirei, sorrindo também.

Seu olhar era tão predador que minha ereção pulsou, ansiosa.

Sem preâmbulos ou cerimônias, me sentei em seu colo, me deixando penetrar de uma vez só. Heero arqueou as costas, surpreso, gemendo alto.

-Não seja histérico. – Falei, cínico.

-Não seja tão sádico... – Rimos os dois, juntos e eu me movi, ondulando os quadris.

Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura, movendo-se por minhas costas, entrelaçando-se em meus cabelos. As minhas estavam em seu peito, marcando-o com minhas unhas.

O mais fascinante não era o prazer absurdo que sentia, era ver aqueles olhos brilhando tão febrilmente. Pra mim, por mim, pelo que estava fazendo.

Me movi mais rápido, o prazer me inundando cada vez mais. Gemi, querendo beijá-lo, mas Heero foi mais rápido, se sentando, nos unindo ainda mais.

Era meio patético pensar que estávamos nos unindo muito mais que fisicamente, mas... foi inevitável. Os olhos dele me diziam tantas coisas que, era impossível não ficar romântico como uma colegial.

Passei meus braços por seu pescoço, abraçando-o apertado, enquanto ele acariciava minha nuca, algumas vezes puxando meu cabelo, beijando meu pescoço, me marcando. Era tão... excitante aquela mistura de carinho com descontrole que temi me esvair entre nossos corpos, antes mesmo de ser tocado.

Mas Heero era um amante completo e me tomou entre seus dedos, me tocando da mesma forma que me penetrava: forte e rapidamente.

Gemíamos, um pouco fora de controle, chamando um o nome do outro, mergulhando de cabeça nas sensações que pensamos que jamais sentiríamos juntos, de novo. Mas, pelo menos daquela vez, o destino resolveu ser meu amigo, fazendo Heero aparecer, inesperadamente, em minha porta.

E por conseqüência lá estávamos nós, suados, na sala, sem pudor algum.

A vida não era _tão_ ruim assim.

Heero me afastou um pouco, sua mão livre acariciando meu rosto, enquanto seus olhos, mergulhavam nos meus. Como estava mais alto que ele, olhei para baixo, meu sorriso, extremamente, bobo firme nos lábios.

-Você é, absurdamente, bonito, sabia? – Assenti, sem um pingo de modéstia.

-Assim como você, não é? – Ele afirmou também, me beijando de maneira doce.

Correspondi ao toque, diminuindo o ritmo que me movimentava sobre ele, simplesmente... _sentindo_ tudo aquilo.

Se eu passara tudo aquilo, apenas para sentir aquele momento, posso afirmar, sem nenhuma dúvida, que valera _muito_ a pena.

Senti o orgasmo se aproximar e me surpreendi em como minha excitação não diminuía, mesmo que o carinho fosse, naquele momento, maior que todos os instintos.

Forma nova de conseguir prazer... hum... interessante.

-Hee... – Gemi, afundando as unhas em suas costas.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, em um momento como aquele, Heero pousou os lábios em meu ouvido, enquanto eu sentia as primeiras ondas do orgasmo me levarem.

-Te amo... – Falou, bem baixinho, antes de se esvair dentro de mim.

O acompanhei naquela explosão... e na declaração.

-E eu a você.

Amor... simples assim.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

_Continua...

* * *

_

Yeeeeeeeeees... graça a pedidos desesperados e ameaças de morte... eles se entenderaaaam... mas esse ainda não é o final, ok? Falta mais um cap... e um pekeno epílogo. Mas... não vou mais separá-los... eu acho - risada cruel - ...

Quero agradecer MUITO as reviews que recebi, elas me animaram bastante! Mas quero pedir desculpas pela falta de respostas, mas o tempo não tem sido legal comigo... o diz tinha que ter umas 36 horas pra poder render o tanto que preciso...

Enfim... muito, muito, muito obrigada ao carinho de vcs, que acompanham esse fic desde o início.. e os que a pegaram no meio do caminho tb.

Beijos e posto o próximo cap o mais rápido que puder.

Grande beijo.


	16. Capítulo XV Final

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento do fic.

**Hard To Say 'I Love You' **

_-E eu a você._

_Amor... simples assim._

_1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2_

**Capítulo XV**

-Somos patéticos. – Declarei, solenemente.

Heero riu, me puxando ainda para mais perto.

Estávamos deitados no chão, enroscados um no outro, sujos de sêmen, suados, meus cabelos embolados e... sorrindo como dois tolos.

-Você é tão romântico. – Comentou, se sentando, apoiando as costas no sofá, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

-Eu sei, baby. – Ele riu e eu apoiei a cabeça em suas coxas.

Heero me olhou, de cima para baixo, com aquele ar de superioridade e eu, quase, quase me zanguei, mas decidi sorrir.

O cigarro terminou e mais três se seguiram, sem que o silêncio se quebrasse. Sabíamos que estávamos compartilhando muito mais que algo que destruiria nossos pulmões, mas ainda sim, precisávamos colocar a cabeça no lugar e...

-Ok, Heero, e agora? – Perguntei, me sentando em sua frente.

-O que você acha? – Olhou para o teto, indiferente, e eu suspirei.

-Pode parar de fingir um pouco e me dizer que, diabos, vamos fazer daqui para frente? – Tentei soar frio, mas... eu sei que soei pedinte.

Quem poderia me condenar? Se Heero me dissesse que fora só sexo, embora eu não acreditasse nisso, a possibilidade de suicídio mudaria de 'remota' para 'provável'.

-Vamos seguir em frente, não? – O encarei, incrédulo.

Era uma puta de uma brincadeira, não? Não era possível!

-Seguir em frente... sim... mas... que merda, Heero!

-O que _você_ quer? – Perguntou, se inclinando e segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

O que eu queria... oh... eram tantas coisas.

Heero, meu filho, uma família, deixar de ser um bastardo desgraçado.

-Ser feliz. – Respondi, me negando a enxugar as malditas lágrimas.

Estranhamente não me senti fraco, naquele momento. As lágrimas não eram prova de fraqueza... eram minha forma de mostrar que havia mudado o suficiente para que conseguisse ser... feliz com Heero.

Era patético, mas era a verdade.

E, afinal, quem disse que _eu_ não era patético?

-É só que o que desejo agora, Duo: te fazer feliz. – Sorri, não sarcasticamente ou cinicamente, mas... de forma verdadeira. – Desculpe ter demorado tanto tempo para... – Pousei um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Vamos completar a cena desse filme clichê, ok? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Me beije.

Seu sorriso brilhante me mostrou que não discordava, em hipótese nenhuma, de mim. E eu... para que me importar se tudo aquilo era clichê? Se já havia sido roteirizado em algum filme ou livro água com açúcar?

Afinal, o que na vida, não é clichê?

Fuji, durando todos aqueles anos do estúpido clichê de ser feliz, de amar, de ser amado... mas merda! Quem podia escapar, no final de tudo?

Estávamos fadados a viver presos em um círculo vicioso, com situações clichês e repetitivas, mas... eu não me importava. Não mais.

Toda a aventura que precisava estava bem ali na minha frente, me apertando, me abraçando, me dando a certeza que sempre quis ter durante toda aquela caminhada.

Que podia amar, sem em tornar fraco por isso.

Após vários minutos abraçados, vivenciando aquele momento de aceitação, caímos na realidade e nos afastamos rindo, como dois loucos.

-Isso é tão... – Heero começou, mas eu o interrompi.

-Certo. – Completei e ele sorriu.

-Realmente, não devemos desperdiçar esses momentos tão preciosos em nossas vidas... – Ele tentou ocultar o sorriso, mas falhou.

-Lições de merda... blá blá blá.

O olhar cúmplice que trocamos me deu a certeza de que, se não fosse dar, completamente, certo entre nós, chegaríamos bem perto disso.

Esperava que sim.

Me aconcheguei contra seu corpo, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro de sexo e suor misturados com aquele aroma que só Heero tinha. Era bom ficar assim... só junto.

Eu estava começando a ultrapassar os limites, saudáveis, daquela melação toda.

-Por que mudou de idéia? – Perguntei, sem preâmbulos. – Quer dizer, quando eu fui embora, você parecia bem certo de que ficar comigo não era o correto, então...

-Eu não mudei de idéia. – Arregalei os olhos, encarando-o. – _Você_ me fez mudar de idéia.

-Quando? – Indaguei, curioso e satisfeito comigo mesmo.

-Quando me acertou aquele tapa, mas... demorei um tempo para aceitar, sabe? Você entende esses problemas de aceitação e tudo... – Sorriu, irônico e eu soquei seu braço.

Imaginei tudo que deve ter passado por sua cabeça, tudo que pensou, tudo que sentiu... deve ter sido difícil admitir e procurar um canalha que o fizera sofrer.

Se ele não era o cara mais corajoso do mundo...

Mas prometi a mim mesmo que não iria magoá-lo, a não ser que fosse, estritamente, necessário. Hey, eu nunca disse que havia me tornado um santo! As pessoas se magoam.

Heero e eu éramos apenas... humanos.

Íamos começar algo – uma relação, um caso ou que quer que fosse – sabendo que a mágoa e a dor, em certas ocasiões, eram inevitáveis.

-Então, em outras palavras, você aceita ficar comigo? – Indaguei, divertido.

-Ok. – Franzi as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

-Como assim... ok?

-Só... ok.

Eu ia protestar, quem sabe atacá-lo ou algo parecido, mas um som estridente e insistente, vindo do andar de cima, salvou a vida de Heero.

Após uma breve discussão sobre quem iria buscar Alessandro, onde eu insisti que parecíamos um casal, juntos há muitos anos, decidimos que, antes de pegar o bebê no colo, deveríamos, sem sombra de dúvida, tomar um banho, já que estávamos... com certas evidências em nossos corpos.

Separados, obviamente.

Não queríamos ser presos por maus tratos a menores ou, sei lá, falta de cuidados por deixar um bebê chorar até sufocar.

Enquanto Heero brincava com Alessandro, já vestido, claro, eu tomei um banho rápido, assumindo o lugar do japonês em seguida.

Parecíamos tanto uma família de verdade que... eu chorei. Escondido, claro! Enquanto Heero tomava banho, seus ouvidos bem distantes dos meus soluços. Eu o amava demais, mas... deixá-lo me ver chorando era... inconcebível.

Organizei meus pensamentos, esquematizando como seria minha vida, agora que Heero e Alessandro estavam, definitivamente, inclusos nela.

Óbvio que era o que queria, mas a realidade era mais assustadora, mais crua, mais... droga! Eu não sabia como conviver com uma criança, como dormir e acordar todos os dias com a mesma pessoa, dividir tudo.

-Algum problema? – Heero me envolveu com seus braços, carinhosamente.

-Estava pensando em onde iremos morar. – Sorri, abraçando-o em retorno.

Era tão bom poder agir sem pensar que poderia estar parecendo patético... simplesmente, sentir como se fosse qualquer um, como se fosse normal.

Não... eu não era normal. Podia ser egocêntrico e tudo mais, mas nunca fui cego.

-Pensamos nisso depois, ok? – Assenti, mansamente. – Agora vamos nos sentar, nós três, lá em frente a lareira, como um família feliz.

-E encerrar nosso filme clichê? – Perguntei, irônico, não conseguindo me conter.

-Não, meu amor... nós vamos começar nosso filme clichê assim.

Sorri, estupidamente, feliz, irritado com as malditas lágrimas, novamente. Os olhos de Heero também pareciam úmidos, mas não tinha como ter certeza.

O que importava, afinal?

Humanos são fracos, certo?

Não que eu fosse como um relés humano normal, mas... bem.. melhor deixar a prepotência de lado. Por hora, pelo menos.

Heero enrolou o tapete, me lançando olhares maliciosos que foram, prontamente, correspondidos, e em seguida sentou-se no chão, encostado ao sofá, as pernas abertas, me convidando. Me acomodei entre elas, minhas costas em seu peito e suspirei, vendo Alessandro brincar com uns bloquinhos de madeira que eu havia comprado, tempos antes.

-É assim que começa? – Perguntei, sentindo seus dedos entrelaçarem-se com os meus.

-Acho que sim. Alguma sugestão?

-Que seja sempre assim? – Tentei, desgostoso.

-Somos explosivos, complicados e perturbados demais para seguirmos sempre nessa tranqüilidade. – Eu ri, ouvindo sua risada rouca em meu ouvido. – Sabe disso, não? Que vai ter que se controlar numa discussão e tudo mais... se quiser manter isso tudo.

-Posso tentar. – Me virei, fitando seus olhos azuis. – Posso conseguir... por nós, sei que posso.

-Só espero que não mande surrar algum amigo meu, que se conforme que a vida não está em suas mãos, e que quando eu disser que te amo... – Deslizou os dedos por meu rosto. – É porque é a mais pura verdade, mas isso não significa que vou suportar tudo.

Assenti, recebendo um beijo terno em troca.

Voltei a me recostar em seu peito, suspirando, com os olhos fechados.

Suas mãos, quentes e firmes, estavam nas minhas, apertando-as. Era um grande passo, eu sabia. Acho que, em momento algum, desde que voltara para Londres, havia pensado, seriamente, em tudo aquilo, mesmo quando descobri e aceitei meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Eu fora inconseqüente, sabia disso, mas... eu poderia ter aquilo, ter aquela família.

Eu _queria_ aquilo.

Inconseqüente ou não, meus atos me levaram até aquele momento e não iria desperdiçá-lo. Era especial, podia sentir com cada pedaço de meu corpo.

Eu os amava, Heero e Alessandro. Nada do que senti, nos nove anos, ou mesmo antes disso, não podia se comprar aquilo, aquele calor, estranhamente, gostoso que invadia meu peito quando os olhava.

-Duo Maxwel-Yuy. – Falei, baixinho.

-Está me propondo casamento? – Heero perguntou, parecendo, levemente, chocado.

-Eu não disse isso... eu quis dizer Alessandro Maxwell-Yuy. – Expliquei, me sentindo corar.

-É só Alessandro Yuy. – Ele disse, em tom brincalhão. – Mas quanto ao Duo Maxwell-Yuy... – Nos entreolhamos e rimos.

-Estamos vendo filmes gays demais. – Ele assentiu, um sorriso, genuíno, nos lábios.

Quem precisava de casamentos, afinal? Mesmo que eles fossem legalizados em alguns países da Europa... não... era forçar demais.

Com certeza.

Heero me abraçou mais forte, afundando o rosto em meus cabelos, suspirando, satisfeito.

Estava bem, daquele jeito. Eu me mudaria para aquele bairro, novamente, compraria uma casa maior para nós três e arrumaria uma ocupação, porque pintar...

Como que lesse meus pensamentos, Heero me virou para si, seus olhos me perscrutando.

Odiava me sentir analisado.

-Seus quadros?

-Não pinto mais. – Informei, sorrindo, falsamente.

-Por que? – Sua voz parecia triste.

-Não tenho uma motivação... bem antes era a Igreja, depois... aquilo tudo. – Dei de ombros. – Eu não preciso mais pintar, tenho ações em todos os meios, dinheiro aplicado em muitos lugares...

-Gostava do Duo pintor, sujo de tinta...

-Quem sabe um dia. – Tentei.

-É, amor... quem sabe um outro dia você perceba que tem toda a motivação em suas mãos. – Suspirei, me afastando e indo brincar com meu filho.

Eu não precisava da pintura, tinha tudo que precisava.

Horas mais tarde, coloquei Alessandro na cama e fui até a sala, onde Heero estava, analisando a pintura, ainda no cavalete.

-Ele é, realmente, nosso anjo. – Comentou, sorrindo.

Na tela, Alessandro nos sorria, feliz com suas asas brancas.

-_Nosso_... sim. – Falei, abraçando-o.

-E as _suas_ asas? – Sorri, lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro.

-As feridas estão cicatrizadas, Hee... – Comecei, baixo. – Não preciso de asas para voar, prefiro ficar aqui, no chão, perto de você.

-E as minhas asas?

-Não somos puros para termos asas. – Afirmei, roçando o rosto em seu pescoço. – Estamos bem sendo terrenos, mundanos e pecadores.

-Oh... sim, amor. – Sussurrou, seus braços a minha volta. – Você está certo.

Ficamos abraçados por muito tempo, apenas nos sentindo tão próximos como desejamos por tanto tempo. Realmente, saborear uma vitória tão sofrida era... fabuloso.

Seria difícil manejar certas coisas, admitir certos sentimentos, afinal, ainda havia um longo caminho pela frente, mas... eu sabia que, lá na frente, valeria a pena. Como já estava valendo.

-Te amo tanto, amor... – Suspirei, feliz, depois de muito, muito tempo.

-Eu também te amo, Heero... estúpida e completamente.

Era difícil me declarar, mas certas coisas valiam a pena, eu podia perceber pelo aperto em torno de meu corpo.

E Heero merecia tudo.

Mesmo que, às vezes, fosse difícil dizer 'eu te amo'.

Owari

* * *

Ufa...

Nem eu acredito que acabou...isso me deixa tãaaaao triste! Essa foi a história que mais gostei de escrever, me senti, completamente, dentro do fic. ( Imaginem o inferno que passei com esse Duo, absurdamente, complicado!)

Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam o fic, deixaram reviews e mandaram emails. E claro que quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso absurdo desse capítulo, mas acho que não queria acabar fic... bem, de qualquer maneira, ainda tem um epílogo que devo postar até domingo, no máximo.

Novamente, obrigado pelos comentários!

E meus agradecimentos histéricos pra Ju e pra Celly, que me ajudaram MUITO enquanto eu escrevia o fic. Beijo pra vcs, fofas!

Beijos pra todos

Até o próximo!


	17. Epílogo

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, porque se pertencessem, com toda certeza, o Duo não teria atirado no Heero, mas na Relena e ela teria uma morte _bem_ dolorosa. Porém os personagens: Lindsay Vuorinen, Nikolay Karpol, Alessandro Yuy e os outros que não me lembro (¬¬) são de minha autoria.

**Agradecimentos: **Well... A Celly, primeiramente, claro! A moça me ajudou bastante, do nome de um personagem às ameaças de morte e, claro, merece todos os agradecimentos por me aturar no msn falando desse fic e fora dele! E a Juzinha, né? Uma fofa que leu o fic e foi me dizendo o que achava. E, claro, a vovó Evil Kitsune e a titia Lien Li também!

**Sumário: **Até onde uma alma ferida pode ir? Certas dores nos transformam em algo que não queremos, mas somos forçados a ser, até o ponto que não sabemos quem é nosso verdadeiro "eu". Yaoi – Lemon – 1 x 2.

**Observações: **Tudo citado sobre a Igreja Católica são pontos que eu achei importantes no fic e não tenho a intenção de ofender a crença de ninguém, que isso fique bem claro. Caso se sintam mal com os comentários ferinos a respeito da religião e de Deus no fic, ignorem-nas, não é minha opinião, mas foram necessários para o bom andamento da história.

**Hard To Say 'I Love You' **

**Epílogo**

-Puta que pariu, Duo! Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que essas tintas não são para o Alessandro brincar? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, vendo um Heero possesso, entrar com o nosso filho nos braços.

Alessandro era um lindo arco-íris, mas... o japonês não gostava muito daquilo.

Ouvi suas palavras, suas ordens e tudo mais.

Ok... Heero era melhor pai do que eu, tinha que admitir, mas isso não significava que ele podia me dizer todas aquelas coisas absurdas!

-Eu não sou irresponsável! – Coloquei o pincel no apoio, apontando o dedo para a cara dele.

-Duo, ele estava comendo os pincéis... sujos de tinta!

-Você quem me incentivou a voltar a pintar! – Devolvi, irritado.

-Mas não te incentivei a deixar o nosso filho comer suas tintas, por Cristo! – Bufei, irritado, enquanto o via sair pela porta da varanda, provavelmente, indo dar banho em Alessandro.

A vida ao lado dele era... difícil. Heero era perfeccionista, chato algumas vezes e bem... todo o resto podia ser esquecido.

Passados cinco meses naquela rotina de ficar em casa com meu filho, enquanto Heero trabalhava, já estava ficando de saco cheio de bancar a esposa dedicada.

Primeiro que eu não era uma esposa, segundo que, definitivamente, não era dedicado.

Heero e eu conversaríamos quando ele estivesse mais calmo.

-Podemos conversar? – Me assustei, o pincel caindo no chão da varanda.

-Seria bom. – Respondi, me virando.

Seus olhos pareciam magoados e... merda! Não era justo! Eu não conseguia ficar bravo com ele, quando seu olhar ficava tão... doce!

Estava me tornando um estúpido sentimental.

-Eu não deveria ter gritado com você. – Admitiu, me olhando nos olhos.

-Eu sei disso, Heero. – Rebati, sarcástico.

-Mas você tem que entender... esqueça, você nunca vai entender mesmo. – Assenti, efusivamente. – O que estava pintando?

-Não íamos discutir? – Indaguei, franzindo a testa.

-Desisti.

-Mas eu quero a discussão! Gosto do fim delas... – Insisti.

-Posso te levar para cama, e fazer amor com você, selvagemente, sem discutimos, ok? É meio cansativo. – Seu sorriso era tão sexy, que minhas pernas bambearam.

Sorri malicioso e Heero se aproximou, suas mãos se insinuando sobre minhas roupas.

Pelo menos, se tudo mais desse errado, o sexo entre nós seria sempre fabuloso. Na verdade... era perfeito. Heero era um amante maravilhoso, alternava momentos entre carinho e paixão que me deixavam tonto.

Mas não era só aquilo... ele podia ser a pessoa mais gentil do mundo, porém... quando queria, ou tinha motivos para isso, podia ser bem indiferente.

Eu estava aprendendo, com o tempo, a como conviver com aquilo, a como conduzir tudo da melhor maneira possível, evitando atritos desnecessários. Não que nossas brigas não fossem interessantes...

-Você fica sexy sujo de tinta.

-Eu sei. – Respondi, vaidoso.

-Agora me deixe ver o que estava pintando. – Neguei, virando o cavalete.

-Não seja estúpido, por favor. – Suspirei, irritado e o deixei analisar o quadro.

Era uma merda viver com um crítico de arte. Se antes eu não me importava com a opinião deles, no momento, o que Heero pensava era muito importante, principalmente, quando minhas telas estavam se modificando, perdendo aquele ar... melancólico.

Esperei por sua opinião, mas só o que recebi foi um grande sorriso.

-Acho que você acrescentou alguns centímetros, não? – Eu ri, aliviado.

A tela era algo bem simples.

Heero nu, dormindo, inconsciente do que eu estava pensando quando o pintava... se ele soubesse as coisas que passavam pela minha mente, provavelmente, precisaria de terapia, por anos.

-Está bem real, ok? Conheço minhas ferramentas de trabalho e lhe digo que o que está na tela, faz jus a realidade.

-Hum... se você diz... – Se aproximou, seus braços enlaçando minha cintura. – Me ver nu, me deixou... excitado.

-Quem é o narcisista aqui? – Perguntei, brincando.

Heero me empurrou, sem um pingo de delicadeza, para a sala, me jogando sobre o sofá. A pancada foi violenta e senti o ar me escapar.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, mas inverti as posições, firme.

Seus olhos brilharam, ainda maliciosos. Eu adorava aquela confiança que ele tinha em mim, me deixando tomar as rédeas, quando quisesse.

Heero sabia que aquele controle não ia além do sexo, ele pertencia a nós dois, igualmente. E não me doía admitir isso.

-Hoje vamos brincar de uma coisa diferente... – Declarei, mordendo seu pescoço.

-Oh, sim... o que tem em mente? – Perguntou, rouco.

-Hum... que tal...

-_PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI..._

Rimos os dois, na mesma hora.

Era frustrante, às vezes, mas... tudo tem um preço. E ver meu filho já andando, saudável, feliz e me amando fazia toda aquela frustração valia muito a pena.

-Qual pai é? – Indaguei, sorrindo.

-Acho que é você...

-Vou lhe dar tinta de novo... – Falei, brincando.

-Jogo sujo... – Heero se levantou, rapidamente, mas eu segurei seu pulso.

Seus olhos que estavam maliciosos, brilharam, doces, carinhosos e eu sorri, verdadeiramente.

O amor pode e deve nos mudar, mesmo.

-Eu te amo, Hee... muito... – Falei, sem constrangimento algum.

-E eu a você, meu amor. – Me sorriu, indo pegar nosso filho.

Não importava se minha vida estava tediosa ou não, isso era uma coisa que eu poderia mudar, mas aqueles sentimentos... não... eu não podia e nem queria mudá-los.

Eram importantes demais para isso.

Eles me mudaram... amar Heero e Alessandro me fez um bem tão grande que parecia não ter fim, a cada dia, a cada vez que os olhava eu percebia todas as oportunidades que me foram dadas quando aceitei que os amava.

Heero apareceu na sala, com Alessandro, já bem maior em seu colo. Os cabelos estavam mais escuros, mas os olhos ainda eram violetas, como os meus.

-_Papai Doo_... – O japonês me sorriu, terno, e eu correspondi, chamando-o para sentar-se ao meu lado.

Me acomodei contra Heero, com Alessandro em meus braços.

Eles me ensinaram muitas coisas, mas a principal lição eu jamais esqueceria, por mais que sofrimento me atingisse.

Não era difícil dizer 'eu te amo'.

_**Owari **_

* * *

Acabooooooooou.

Agora acabou mesmo! De verdade!

Dá até uma dorzinha no peito, sabiam? Foi muito gostoso escrever esse fic.

Agradeço as reviews e os emails. E fazendo um balanço sobre esse fic, percebi que a aceitação foi muita boa e isso me deixou, estupidamente, feliz!

Agradeço de novo a Celly e a Ju... meus anjinhos da guarda. E a todos que, ao longo desse fic, foram deixando suas opiniões e críticas.

Sinto que esse fic tenha acabado, mas... outros virão. Assim eu espero.

E que tal deixarem comentários em mais esse capítulo?

Beijos!

Até a próxima!


End file.
